You Will Be Loved
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: AU. TODOS HUMANOS. Bella necesita un cambio de aire y se muda a Forks. Conoce a Alice, su mejor amiga. Pero todo cambia cuando llega el hermano de Alice, Edward. Y peor aún, cuando Jacob interrumpe su vida. ExB JxB AxJ RxEm. Posible limme.
1. Chapter I: Conociendo al chico nuevo

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Mi primer fic sobre la saga de crepúsculo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Estoy abierta a cualquier crítica._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo I: Conociendo al chico nuevo

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldito sea el momento en que me mudé aquí! ¿Por qué no me habré quedado en Phoenix?- Maldije en voz casi inaudible.- ¡Pero no! Yo necesitaba un cambio de aire y decidí ir hacia Forks. "¿Por qué no te quedas aquí? Allá será más difícil.", me decían mis padres. ¿Por qué no les hice caso a tiempo? Dejé absolutamente todo allí por venirme aquí y no tener casi nada. Me dijeron que volviera si quería… Pero el volver significa que he fracasado aquí, y no quiero eso. Soy demasiado terca.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, pero prefiero que me digan Bella. Soy una joven de apenas dieciocho años. Hasta hace unos meses vivía en Phoenix, Arizona, con mi padre, mi madre y mi hermano. Mi padre, Charlie Swan, es el jefe de policías de Phoenix; mi madre, Renée, tiene una gran cadena de ropa, con muchas sucursales en todo Estados Unidos. Mi hermano, Emmett… Bueno, el sólo acaba de terminar el instituto y está esperando la aceptación en alguna Universidad. Emmett tiene una contextura física inmensa, sin embargo es todo un crío, tiene unas actitudes infantiles muy divertidas. Y ahora yo… Bueno, tengo una piel extremadamente pálida, mis ojos son de un color chocolate y mi cabello largo, y algo ondulado, es castaño. Tengo una torpeza innata y un malgenio explosivo, además de mi gran terquedad.

A la hora de mudarme, lo que más deseaba era dejar de ser el centro de atención que era por mi apellido. Allí, en Phoenix, no podía evitar que, la mayoría de la gente, no se fijara en mí. Digo mayoría porque mis antiguos compañeros de escuela me veían como una más, y eso lo agradecía. Cuando se fijaban mucho en mí, y por ser patosa, siempre terminaba de bruces en el suelo. Supuse que aquí, en Forks, eso no iba a suceder. Pero me equivoqué. En un pueblo pequeño, una persona nueva es el centro de atención. Nunca me recriminaba el hecho de haberme ido lejos de mi familia, excepto cuando las cosas no me iban muy bien por algún que otro motivo. Eran los días que deseaba que se acabasen rápidamente.

Acababa de llegar al Instituto. ¡Me había quedado dormida por primera vez desde que llegué! Encima llegaba tarde a la única clase que realmente odio: trigonometría. Odiaba esa clase y odiaba al profesor que la dictaba. El Señor Varner me había hecho pasar la peor de las vergüenzas el primer día al obligarme a presentarme. Terminé totalmente colorada como un tomate.

Bajé de mi anticuadísimo monovolumen y corrí hasta el salón correspondiente. Suspiré aliviada al ver que el Sr. Varner no había llegado aún. Me relajé y me senté casi al final del salón como siempre.

- ¿Qué horas son éstas de llegar, Isabella Marie Swan? – me preguntó una chica con cara de duendecillo.

- Oh, vamos, Alice. No molestes. Me quedé dormida por primera vez desde que he entrado – contesté con sorna.

- De acuerdo, Bella. – dijo con su voz cantarina y me sonrió feliz.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen es mi mejor amiga. Tiene una tez bastante pálida, casi como la mía; con unos bellos ojos color miel, el cabello negro oscuro y con las puntas en cualquier dirección. Es bajita y delgada, grácil y siempre feliz. Ella fue la primera que me habló al llegar. Aún recuerdo cuantas palabras pudo decir con una sola bocanada de aire…

**

* * *

**

Flash Back

_Acababa de llegar al Instituto de Forks. Mi primera clase era la de trigonometría, por lo que me dirigí al salón correspondiente. Entré y el profesor me obligó a presentarme. Lo hice, sintiendo la cara ardiendo, y esperé a que me asignara un asiento, casi al final del salón. A penas me senté, una niña de cabellos negros vino danzando a mi lado y me miró sonriente._

_- Hola, tu debes ser la chica nueva, Isabella Swan. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, pero dime solo Alice. Puedo asegurar que seremos grandes amigas, y que te encantará ir a Seatle de compras conmigo – dijo con una ínfima bocanada de aire y se sentó en el pupitre adyacente._

_Obviamente lo único que pude hacer fue asentir un tanto asombra y otro tanto asustada._

**Fin flash back**

* * *

Desde ese día fuimos inseparables. A Alice no le recrimino nada, es una excelente amiga. Excepto que utiliza algunas caras en mi contra cuando quiere arrastrarme a centro comercial y cambiarme mi guardarropa. Eso debe ser… cada mes.

Me giré en el momento exacto en el que el Sr. Varner entró al salón maldiciendo a su auto y diciendo cosas ininteligibles como llamar y hacer una queja a no sé donde. Estaba tan enojado que nos castigó a todos con un examen sorpresa. _Genial, lo que necesitaba para reprobarla totalmente_, pensé. Cuando me dispuse a copiar mi examen, el profesor carraspeó notoriamente y se paró detrás de su escritorio.

- Clase, el día de hoy recibiremos un nuevo alumno – hizo una pausa para que entrara el chico. No me fijé en él, debía concentrarme en el examen-. ¿Sería tan amable de presentarse?

- Claro. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – _un momento, ¿dijo Cullen?_.

Pasé mí vista de Alices a Edward, y una vez más de Edward a Alice. ¿Cómo podía haber sido capaz de ocultarme que tenía un hermano? Me quedé observándolo. Era prácticamente perfecto. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y desordenado, unos preciosos ojos color verde y una mandíbula marcada y afilada.

- Sr. Cullen, tome asiento detrás de la Srta. Swan, la joven al lado de su hermana – escuché que decía. _Oh por díos, detrás mío._

Agradeció y se dirigió al pupitre que le asignaron. Al pasar a mi lado, pude sentir su fragancia. Algo frutal y dulce, muy rico. No pude evitar voltearme para saludarle. Me contestó con una sonrisa, y ésta era la cosa más bella que nunca antes había visto. Era deslumbrante y me dejaba sin aire. Debí hacerme recordar cómo respirar y prestar atención a mi examen.

Intenté por todos los medios hacer el examen. Pero era tortuosamente difícil. Me sorprendí al ver como Edward entregaba su examen. Maldije en voz baja no poder con esta materia. Bajé la mirada a la hoja y noté un papel hecho un bollo. Lo abrí y leí lo que decía.

_¿Necesitas ayuda con el examen?_

Giré la cabeza para toparme con una sonrisa de lado de Edward. Era mi día de suerte. Escribí rápidamente en el papel una explicación y petición.

_Esta materia es odiosa para mí. No puedo con este examen. Si lo repruebo, adiós materia._

Lo pasé disimuladamente para atrás. ¿Cómo era que podía fiarme d él tan rápidamente? Negué con la cabeza y vi su contestación.

_Pásame tu hoja que te hago el examen._

Se la pasé con una nota de agradecimiento y cinco minutos después ya lo estaba entregando. Luego de unos minutos, la clase finalizó. Cuando quise agradecerle por palabras, él ya había desaparecido. Así que me giré a Alice y nos dirigimos juntas a la próxima clase, las compartía todas, excepto Literatura, le aburría.

A la hora del almuerzo, fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre. Tras sobrevivir a una nueva petición de salida por parte de un muy pesado Mike Newton, me di cuenta que Jasper se nos había unido. Jasper Whitlock Hale era el novio de Alice y un año mayor que nosotras. Por lo que sabía estaban saliendo desde hace muchos meses. Y ese año, tras la graduación de él, no sé cómo se las apañó para dar de nuevo el año, diciendo que había materias que no había cursado. Jasper es alto, de cabello color miel, ojos azules profundos y musculoso. Tiene un gran carisma y sabe como persuadir a la gente. Por lo que sabía, tiene una hermana gemela llamada Rosalie. Igualmente no tenía ganas de conocerla, si era como él… Seguro sería preciosa.

- Hola, bonitas. ¿Qué tal andan? – saludó al unirse. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y un beso en los labios a Alice. Hacían una pareja hermosa, me alegraba por ellos.

- ¿Qué dices bonitas, si el bonito, sexy, masculino y perfecto prototipo de hombre eres tú? – contestó Alice, provocando que él se sonrojara y yo riera.

- Bien Jasper, realmente bien. ¿Tú? – pregunté.

- Pues hasta recién bien, ahora asombrado.- Ahora también riendo.

- Claro… no me tomen en serio, esta todo bien.-

Alice fingió enojarse, pero duró poco y se unió a las risas. Disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos y divertirme de esa manera. Divisé a lo lejos, como el hermano de Alice se acercaba con una botella de Coca-Cola en mano y se sentaba enfrente mío.

- Edward, hermano. Hacía mucho que no te veía – exclamó Jasper saludándole con la mano.

- Hola Eddie – saludó su hermana con su voz cantarina. Me fijé como se crispaba el rostro de Edward con ese mote. _Nota mental: nunca llamarle así._

- Hola Jazz, mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, es cierto. Hola duendecillo – saludó a su hermana y me sorprendí al saber que él le decía a Alice igual que yo -. Hola a ti también – dirigiéndose a mí-. Mi nombre es Edward. Tú eres… - su voz era suave y aterciopelada. Me recordé cómo respirar.

- Bella Swan – contesté sintiendo como mis mejillas se teñían de un intenso color rojo.

- Un gusto, Bella – le depositó un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Oh, Eddie siempre tan caballeroso – cantó Alice.

- Alice, me encantaría repetirte por millonésima vez que no me digas de esa manera, si no es mucho pedir – contestó con los dientes apretados. Seguramente se los podría haber quebrado con la fuerza que utilizaba.

- Si es mucho pedir, Eddie… - Alice y Edward se sacaron la lengua, provocando que Jasper y yo riéramos. Segundos después se unían a nosotros.

Ese día se terminó pasando rápido. A la salida del Instituto, vi como Jasper y Alice subían a un hermoso Volvo plateado. Seguramente sería de Edward, nunca se lo había visto a los chicos. Miré y efectivamente el estaba allí, parado en la puerta del conductor. Alzó la mano y me saludó. Le devolví el saludo y me subí en mi monovolumen con una sonrisa en los labios, que me duró hasta que llegué a mi departamento. Tras hacer los deberes, tomar una cena ligera y darme una ducha, me acosté a dormir. Esa noche dije Edward entre sueños, y no sería la última.

* * *

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._


	2. Chapter II: El primer día

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II: El primer día.

_Edward PoV_

Siento que a penas pasaron cinco minutos desde que el avión despegó y yo cerré los ojos, escuchando música, para dormir. Y ahora aquí me encuentro, aterrizando nuevamente en casa. Me quité los auriculares al escuchar, levemente, la voz del capitán. No pude descifrar exactamente lo que dijo. Así que, cuando lo volvió a repetir, en otro idioma, lo escuché atentamente. Me abroché el cinturón como había ordenado y esperé el suave aterrizaje.

Bajé del avión y esperé por mis maletas. No eran muchas. Una valija y un bolso. Suficiente. Probablemente Alice ya me habría completado, totalmente, mi guardarropa. Tomé mis pertenencias y salí. Allí, enseguida, pude ver a mi cuñado y mi pequeñísima y activa hermana. A penas me vio, la pequeña duendecillo salió corriendo a abrazarme. La estreché contra mí y la alcé unos cuantos centímetros del suelo.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, como te vuelvas a ir lejos de la familia juro que te mataré – la escuché gruñir mientras hablaba con una voz enojada, pero en el fondo muy agradecida. Me sonreí y le besé la frente como buen hermano mayor.

- De acuerdo, pequeña duende. Quédate tranquila que ya no me marcharé más – la abracé más fuerte y casi podía afirmar que Alice estaba llorando. Pero ella nunca lo admitiría.

Pocos segundos después, Jasper apareció a mi lado y me agarró la valija. Me estrechó en un afectuoso abrazo. Éramos así. Amigos, cuñados y casi hermanos.

- ¡Edward, viejo amigo!

- ¡Jasper! ¿Qué tal andas? Te agradezco que hayas cumplido la promesa de cuidar de Ali – sonreí más ampliamente.

- Muy bien. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si es tan cariñosa y delicada. No podría resistirme a cuidarla – se agachó a mi hermana y la besó en los labios. Algo corto, se comportaba delante de mí y me agradaba. Era muy educado y caballeroso en ese sentido.

- Bueno, chicos. Yo creo que mamá y papá ya deben de estar bastante ansiosos por verme…

- Cierto – chilló Alice-. Vamos al auto.

Salimos totalmente del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento del mismo. Encontramos el coche de Alice enseguida. Cómo no hacerlo, si resaltaba totalmente. Me alegró que siguiera usando el Porche amarillo que le había regalado la navidad anterior. Juro que me suplicó por meses que le regalara eso y no pude negarme a sus caritas de cordero degollado. Ni bien salimos a la carretera, pedí que pusieran música. Sin ella no puedo vivir. Alice y Jasper se rieron por mi desesperación, pero accedieron y prendieron la radio.

Volví a relajarme y cerrar los ojos. No podía esperar más por ver a Carlise y a Esme. Les extrañaba demasiado. Hacía año y medio que me había marchado a Volterra, donde vivía amigos de mi padre, para estudiar, además de la secundaria, música. Abrí los ojos cuando Alice estaba estacionando. Al finalizar, me bajé del auto, tomé mis cosas y me paré en la entrada de nuestra casa. Nada había cambiado, seguía pareciendo una mansión, aunque todos nosotros éramos muy humildes y no nos comportábamos como creídos. Allí en el porche, pude ver a mis dos progenitores. Mi padre, de pelo castaño y ojos miel, como mi hermana, era alto y delgado. Era el médico de la ciudad y realmente reconocido a través del país, viaja bastante por ello. Estaba abrazando a mi madre. Ella de estatura un poco más alta que Alice y de cabello casi broncíneo, sus ojos color esmeraldas, como los míos, brillaban con gran intensidad. Ella era diseñadora y decoradora de interiores. Cada parte de la casa había sido arreglada por ella. Con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, me abalancé a ellos y los abracé. Me murmuraron cosas similares a las que me había dicho Alice. Pero se que ellos nunca, pero nunca, me harían nada. Solo yo les lastimé al marcharme y no podía evitar sentirme culpable por ello.

Tras la bienvenida, fui a acomodar mis cosas. Como había previsto, mi pequeña hermana me había acondicionado mi guardarropa, por lo que dejé la valija y el bolso en un rincón. Nada había sido movido de su lugar, estaba todo como yo lo había dejado, a excepción de la ropa. Entrada la noche cenamos en familia, mis padres, mi hermana y mi cuñado, quién se marchó luego de comer porque había quedado con su hermana Rosalie. Ya la conocía y no me parecía nada del otro mundo. Era bella, lo admito. Pero no mi tipo, además también éramos como hermanos. Me disculpé con todos, y me marché a dormir, puesto que mañana sería mi primer día en mi vieja secundaria. Antes de acostarme, puse mi CD de Debussy en mi reproductor, así me aclimataba para dormir. Era como una tradición. Pasé la noche más tranquila.

* * *

Amaneció rápidamente. Y era como un nuevo comienzo. Me di una ducha realmente rápida y me vestí con lo primero que agarré del guardarropa. Ojalá haya combinado, sino Alice me mataría. Tomé un desayuno rápido, porque ya se me hacía tarde. Cuando fui al garage, Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban en la parte trasera de mi flamante Volvo. Lo eché de menos. Subí y lo arranqué, sintiendo plena satisfacción por aquel suave ronroneo.

Al llegar al la secundaria, nos separamos, puesto que yo debía ir por mi horario. Fui a la secretaría y me dirigí a la mujer que estaba a cargo. Noté como me miraba, era casi como leerle la mente. Sabía que me deseaba. Mi lado fanfarrón le ganó al bueno de Edward y, antes de marcharme, le dirigí una sonrisa que sabía que podría sacarle el aliento y un guiño.

Salí carcajeándome y me fui corriendo a la asignatura que me tocaba: trigonometría.

Mientras caminaba, una chica pasó corriendo por mi lado. Aseguraba que no me había visto y, de no haberme corrido, seguro me llevaba por delante. Al pasar, una ráfaga de viento acercó su aroma al alcance de mi olfato. Era el olor más sensual que había sentido jamás. Era un llamado al pecado y al deseo. Llegué y esperé a que el profesor entrara y me diera el permiso de presentarme.

- Clase, el día de hoy recibiremos un nuevo alumno – hizo una pausa para que yo entrara. Me paré al lado del escritorio y le entregué la nota de presencia para que firmara. La firmó y se giró para hablarme-. ¿Sería tan amable de presentarse?

- Claro. Mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen Cullen – contesté firmemente mirando la sonrisa de mi hermana.

De repente vi como la chica que había pasado corriendo por mi lado me fijaba en mí y luego en mi hermana, para volver a mirarme. Alcé una ceja incrédulo, pero me serené al fijarme en cómo me miraba. Parecía que me estudiaba. Me reí en mi fuero interno. Era una chica de tez pálida, no tanto como la mía, casi albina; con ojos color chocolate y su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda. No la veía nada del otro mundo, era delgada y a simple vista parecía tener una estatura normal. Si me fijaba bien, podía ver que su labio superior estaba un poco más relleno como para encajar bien. Se me antojaron demasiado.

- Sr. Cullen, tome asiento detrás de la Srta. Swan, la joven al lado de su hermana.

Agradecí y se dirigí al pupitre que me asignaron. Pasé por el costado de la chica y de mi hermana. Me senté y acomodé mis libros a mis pies, mientras sacaba un par de ojas para el examen. La joven se volteó a verme y me saludó. Le contesté con una sonrisa, y ella volvió a sentarse correctamente.

Copié el examen y lo resolví fácilmente. Ésta no era una materia que me costara demasiado, era muy fácil para mí. Como la mayoría de las asignaturas. Me levanté para entregar las hojas, al volver a mi asiento, noté que la chica que se sentaba delante de mí tenía la hoja en blanco. Agarré una hoja mía y escribí, en letra prolija, demasiado para ser la de un hombre.

¿Necesitas ayuda con el examen?

Le tiré el bollo de papel y esperé a que lo notara. No tardaron más que segundo en que se girara. Le sonreí de lado y esperé su respuesta. Llegó enseguida en otro bollo. Noté su letra, bastante desordenada, pero legible.

Esta materia es odiosa para mí. No puedo con este examen. Si lo repruebo, adiós materia.

Vi cómo negaba con la cabeza y me dispuse a contestarle rápidamente. No sé por qué tenía la necesidad de ayudarla si recién la conocía. Le pasé el papel.

Pásame tu hoja que te hago el examen.

Me pasó su examen y se lo tenía término en cinco minutos después, poco antes de terminar la clase. Al sonar el timbre, salí de la clase como si mi vida dependiera de ello. ¿Qué acabo de hacer?, me pregunté a mí mismo. Generalmente era caballeroso, si. Pero antes era, de forma innata, un conquistador y seductor. Necesitaba tener a las chicas a mis pies y elegir la mejor. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara, antes de almorzar.

La cafetería no se encontraba muy lejos. Hice la fila y simplemente me compré una gaseosa. Busqué con la mirada dónde se encontraba mi pequeña hermana y mi amigo. Los vi un par de mesas más lejos de donde estaba, sentados con esa chica de cabellos castaños, la que se apellidaba Swan. Caminé hacia ellos y me senté frente a esa extraña.

- Edward, hermano. Hacía mucho que no te veía – exclamó Jasper saludándome con la mano. Lo conocía perfectamente como para notar el pequeño sarcasmo de ese saludo. Claro, lo había visto horas antes.

- Hola Eddie – saludó mi hermana con su voz cantarina. Se me crispó totalmente el rostro. Odiaba ese maldito mote..

- Hola Jazz, mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, es cierto. Hola duendecillo – le seguí la corriente a Jasper, y saludé a mi hermana-. Hola a ti también – le dije a esa joven-. Mi nombre es Edward. Tú eres… - intenté poner la voz más sensual que podía tener y agradecí que funcionara.

- Bella Swan – contestó tímidamente y sus mejillas se colorearon de un hermoso color rojo.

- Un gusto, Bella – le deposité un beso en el dorso de la mano.

- Oh, Eddie siempre tan caballeroso – cantó Alice.

- Alice, me encantaría repetirte por millonésima vez que no me digas de esa manera, si no es mucho pedir – contesté con los dientes apretados.

- Si es mucho pedir, Eddie… - Alice y yo nos sacamos la lengua, provocando que Jasper y Bella rieran. Segundos después nos uníamos a ellos.

Ese día se terminó pasando rápido. A la salida del Instituto, Alice, jasper y yo nos encontramos en el estacionamiento del Instituto, junto a mi Volvo. Se subieron a la parte trasera y un poco más lejos vi a Bella subida en un antiquísimo monovolumen. No me gustó aquel cacharro. Al notar que se giraba a mirarme, le alcé la mano a modo de saludo. Me lo devolvió con una sonrisa en sus labios. Subí al auto y lo arranqué. Mientras salía, la cabeza de Alice se apoyó en mi hombro.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día hermanito? – preguntó sonriente. No entendía que se traía en manos, siempre me sorprendía.

- Eh, bastante bueno – contesté sincero.

- Te haz portado como un caballero con Bella, Edward – comentó Jasper, lo miré por el espejo retrovisor y vi cómo se reía.

- Si, no lo sé – dije con tono despreocupado-. Bien que sabes como soy con las chicas, Jazz.

Lo oí reír y afirmar levemente lo que había dicho. Alice volvió a hablar, pero de una manera más ida.

- Con Bella será diferente, lo sé.

Cuando afirmaba algo con semejante rotundidad me asustaba. A veces creía que ella podía ver el futuro. O al menos el mío. Tragué en seco e intenté hacer pasar por desapercibido esto. Dejé a Alice y a Jasper en casa de éste, y me fui para casa. No tenía hambre, por lo que hice mi tarea, me duché y me acosté a escuchar música. Me quedé dormido sin haberlo notado.

* * *

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._


	3. Chapter III: Más pálida que un vampiro

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo III: Más pálida que un vampiro.

Corría por el bosque tropezando una y mil veces con las ramas del suelo. Tenía las rodillas y las palmas de las manos todas magulladas, y la ropa raída y embarrada. No sabía porque corría, solo tenía esa necesidad dentro de mí, mientras que sentía que mis mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas. Dejé de correr cuando llegué a un claro redondo, vacío y hermoso. Me senté en un tronco y comencé a sollozar. Sentía miedo. Sin embargo aún no sabía el causante. De repente, una respiración alertó mis sentidos, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y pude oler el peligro. Me sentía acechada y temerosa.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba al otro lado del claro, con un joven de pelo broncíneo cerca de mi cuello. Él alzó la vista y se encontró con la mía. Ya no eran sus hermosos orbes verdes, eran de un rojo escarlata. El color de la sangre. Debajo de ellos, había unas muy marcadas ojeras. Y su piel era marmórea. Sonrió con suficiencia y dejó notar unos afilados colmillos. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se volvió a acercar. Sentí sus dientes perforar mi piel y en ese momento grité hasta que me quedé sin aire. Todo se volvió negro, lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre

- Edward…

Me desperté sudada y agitada. Miré a mi alrededor y me costó reconocer que me hallaba en mi cuarto. Me tanteé el cuello, a la altura de la yugular. Nada había allí, siquiera cicatriz. Me senté en la cama y reí nerviosa, mientras me pasaba la mano por mi matutino cabello enmarañado. Era temprano aún para ir al Instituto, pero no podía volver a dormir. Sabía que fue una pesadilla, pero aún me encontraba en estado de shock.

Me dirigí al baño, abrí el grifo del agua y la calenté a una temperatura normal. Me desvestí lentamente, acomodando la ropa sobre una banqueta que había allí y me miré al espejo. Éste me devolvió mi reflejo, aunque deseé que no lo hubiera hecho. Me encontraba más pálida de lo normal y con unas notables ojeras. Parecía el Edward de mi sueño.

- Vaya, soñé que Edward Cullen era un vampiro. Pero me he despertado igual que él en el sueño – comenté para mí misma, al tiempo que reía con desgano.

Me bañé más lento que lo normal y me cambié. Para ese día había elegido unos simples jeans azules y una camisa tipo escocesa, en color blanco y rosa. Desayuné un tazón de cereales, lo hice con calma. Al terminar, lavé los trastos, agarré mi mochila, las llaves del monovolumen y salí de casa.

Llegué al Instituto con tiempo de sobra, así que me permití tener un tiempo para entender trigonometría, pero me era imposible. Estaba tan concentrada que no oí en un primer momento como Alice golpeaba con énfasis mi ventanilla. Me llevé un susto al verla y ella rió con ganas. Bufé rodando los ojos, guarde los apuntes y baje de la camioneta.

- Buen día, Bella – canturreó con su vocecilla.

- Buen día, Alice – contesté. La abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, siempre era el mismo saludo.

- Parece que te haz levantado más que temprano hoy, Bella… No tenías porque tener miedo a llegar tarde como ayer – bromeó y yo la fulminé con la mirada.

- Muy graciosa, Alice.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- No Alice, no deberías saberlo – contesté ruborizándome un poco.

En ese momento su hermano y Jasper se nos unieron. Después de los respectivos saludos, rogué a Dios que Alice no siguiera con la causa de mi madrugada. Pero era demasiado pedir.

- Hey Alice, ¿por qué Bella se encuentra tan sonrojada? – comentó divertido Edward. Lo odié olímpicamente.

- Porque debía decirme qué fue lo que soñó. Pero justo llegaron ustedes y nos interrumpieron – contestó exasperada. Se giró a mí-. Y Bella, ¿qué esperas?

- Eh… - Y justo sonó la campana. Bendita seas, pensé-. Luego hablamos chicos, debo irme.

Salí corriendo con mis libros encima a mi próxima clase. Me tocaba Literatura y también agradecí que Alice no la compartiera conmigo. Entré tranquila y me senté al final del salón. Se me acercó un compañero.

- Hola Bella…

- Hola Eric, ¿qué tal?

- Eh, bien, bien – contestó rápidamente-. Oye Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pude notar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Si, claro Eric. Lo que quieras – contesté sonriente a pesar de su tono de voz.

- Me gustaría saber si éste fin de semana estabas libre – comentó dudoso.

- Oh, Eric… - no sabía qué decir. No tenía ganas de salir con el-. Este fin de semana tenía planeado salir con Alice y Jasper – mentí. No se me daba bien, pero hoy parecía mi día de suerte, ya que se la creyó.

- Oh, esta bien. Otro día tal vez…

- Si, otro día será…

Luego de ello, se sentó en su lugar, y a mi lado se sentó mi Adonis. No lo había notado antes, pero hoy llevaba una camisa negra, la cual resaltaba su pálida piel. Me recordé cómo respirar. Quise que me tragara la tierra cuando me dí cuenta que lo estaba mirando de más y él se reía por ello.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te parezco lindo? – preguntó con voz aterciopelada y con una sonrisa de lado que me derritió totalmente.

- No… Digo, si. ¡Mejor no! – Rayos encima de tartamudear debo de estar más roja que un tomate.

- Oye Bella… - llamó aún con su voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Si? Dime – logré articular.

- ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que soñaste? – me susurró tan cerca del oído que su aliento me hizo estremecer. Escuché su risita de satisfacción ante la reacción.

- No, es vergonzoso…

- Vamos, no me reiré – me aseguró.

- Bueno – titubeé-. Soñé que eras un vampiro… - murmullé muy bajo. Pero al parecer pudo captar lo que dije.

- ¿Qué tipo de vampiro? – volvió a susurrar, pero ahora en mi cuello. Me volví a estremecer.

- Uno que me quería morder el cuello – volví a contestar muy bajito.

Raspó levemente sus dientes contra mi cuello y yo suspiré, mientras temblaba. En ese momento llegó el profesor. Estábamos estudiando Sheakspeare, ésta vez nos tocaba leer El Mercader de Venecia. Amaba a Sheakspeare, era uno de mis escritores favoritos, y ese libro lo había leído muchas veces.

Las clases se pasaron volando luego de ese encuentro con Edward. ¿Desde cuando era así? En realidad recién lo conocí ayer. Pero se había portado como un caballero, no como un casanova. Tuve que evadir a Alice en las siguientes horas, sobre todo porque ella sabía que había pasado. Siempre lo digo, esta chica pareciera ver el futuro, o las decisiones que se toman.

Fuimos a la cafetería. No tenía hambre el día de hoy, por lo que me agarré simplemente un refresco de cola y me senté con Alice, Jasper y Ángela, una chica muy tímida pero demasiado buena. Cuando Edward se nos unió, saludó a todos normalmente, pero a mí me besó la comisura de los labios y me guiñó un ojo imperceptiblemente. El almuerzo también se pasó volando, sobre todo porque me la pasé dándole vueltas al asunto de Edward. De vez en cuando me pillaba mirándole.

Volvió a sonar la campana, y me dirigí a mi clase de Biología con Alice, Jasper y Edward. La parejita de mis amigos siempre se sentaban juntos, al lado de mi banco. Y mi lugar recién fue ocupado hoy por Edward. Nos metimos todos en una conversación acerca de qué se podría hacer el fin de semana. Lo más probable es que fuéramos a la casa de Alice para mirar películas. Definitivamente nos quedamos con esa opción. La clase comenzó cuando el Profesor llegó. Nos asignó hacer un trabajo en parejas. En realidad era una disección de rana. Algo demasiado común, pero entretenido.

- ¿Bella me alcanzas el bisturí? – me pidió Edward. Cuando se lo di, nuestras manos chocaron y sentí una corriente eléctrica-. Lo siento, debo de estar demasiado cargado –bromeó.

- Ya creo que…

De repente un desagradable olor llegó a mi nariz. Un olor a óxido y sal. Enseguida comencé a sentirme mal. Apoyé mi mejilla contra el banco, cerré los ojos fuertemente e intenté respirar por la boca. Las voces comenzaron a ser lejanos murmullos. Vi todo negro, como si de una cortina del mejor satén se tratase, y un infernal piiiiii reinaba en mis oídos.

* * *

Luego de lo que fueron segundo, o tal vez horas, volví a escuchar voces. Eran tres voces muy familiares y otra no tanto. Quise abrir os ojos, pero el mínimo rayo de luz me hizo marear nuevamente. Comencé a respirar por la nariz y ya por suerte el hedor no se encontraba, sino que había un peculiar olor a desinfectante. Abrí despacio los ojos y noté una habitación iluminada tenuemente y muy blanca. Genial, la enfermería, pensé.

- Está reaccionando – canturreó la voz de Alice.

- Alice por favor no grites – suplique.

Escuché dos suspiros de alivio, una persona que agradecía y a Alice que aplaudía frenéticamente. Me senté en la camilla e instantáneamente los brazos de Jasper se aferraron a mis hombros y las de Edward en mi cintura. Me estremecí levemente, pero seguro mi Adonis debió de haberlo notado. Me fijé que hora era. Me molestó bastante que ya hubieran terminado mis clases y era la hora de salir. Me llevaron hasta mi vehículo a pesar de que discutía diciendo que podía caminar sola. Me molestaba demasiado tanta atención. Máxime cuando Edward insistió insufriblemente en llevarme hasta mi departamento con mi auto. No pude negarme, pero me reí de él cuando masculló acerca de la lentitud del monovolumen. Me dediqué a mirar por la ventana en el camino.

- Me diste un buen susto – lo escuché murmurar algo contrariado.

- ¿Si? – pregunté incrédula.

- Si. A los tres, en realidad. Pero lo mío fue peor – hizo una pausa, como si estuviera pensando que debía decir-. Imagínate, en un momento tu compañero y tú están trabajando juntos, y en el segundo siguiente, éste está desmayado... Un buen susto – repitió luego de un rato.

- Lo siento – fue lo único que pude decir.

Antes de llegar a casa, me entró una llamada a mi celular. Vi el emisor y sonreí para mí misma.

- ¡Emmett! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, tanto que Edward casi choca. Le murmuré un lo siento y volví a atender.- ¿Cómo estas Emmy?

- ¡Bella! Casi me perforas un tímpano enana – lo escuché reír-. Muy bien, hermanita. Aunque tengo problemas con la Universidad, nada que no se pueda arreglar.

- ¿A qué debo tu llamada, hermano? – pregunté un tanto preocupada.

- Es que papá y mamá histéricos porque no les atiendes... En fin me pidieron que te llamara yo, que aún a mí me atiendes.

- No es que no quiero atenderles – reí-. Es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente.-Riendo levemente, y escuchando que su hermano también lo hacia.

- ¿Siquiera para llamar a tu hermano adorado?

- Siquiera para eso Emmy... Dime, ¿te veré por aquí?

- Bella... Sabes que con la Universidad no puedo- me contestó con tono triste.

- Si lo se... lo siento...

- Me daré una vuelta el fin de semana que viene y me alojaré en tu casa unos días, ¿te parece?

- ¡Me parece genial! Oye Emmy...

- ¿Si? Dime hermanita...

- Gracias por apoyarme, cuando nadie lo hacía – pillé a Edward con una cara de confusión ante lo que dije, le sonreí para tranquilizarle.

- ¡Hey! es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, por ti que me hiciste la infancia tan divertida, cuando te molestaba - dijo riéndose y con un tono pícaro.

- Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas teñido el pelo de colorado. ¡Con lo mal que me queda el color! - reí más aun que mi hermano-. Emma, te tengo que dejar, que ya estoy llegando a casa...

- De acuerdo, adiós, Bella.

Corté el teléfono y seguí sonriendo. Mi hermano era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. Lo amaba muchísimo. Edward rompió mi silencio.

- ¿Tu hermano? – preguntó curioso.

- Si. Él está en Phoenix, creo que buscando bien su Universidad – contesté contenta.

- Parece que lo estimas mucho… - comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Así es. Es mi hermano mayor, mi cuidador. Siempre me apoyó en todo y me encubrió cuando hacía algo mal.

- Me gusta escucharte hablar así de él, debe ser un gran tipo. Y un hombre muy feliz ya que te tiene como hermana menor – me sonrió.

- Bueno llegamos a casa – comenté enseguida. Y recién ahí me di cuenta de algo muy importante-. Edward, ¿cómo te volverás?

- Pues no lo sé, tenía pensado tomar un taxi y…

- No, entra a casa – le corté-. Luego le pides a Jazz que te pase a buscar.

- Muchas gracias, Bella…

* * *

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._


	4. Chapter IV: Maldito Adonis engreído y

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo IV: Maldito Adonis engreído y dulce.**

Eché la llave a la cerradura y abrí la puerta. Entré al vestíbulo y encendí la luz, me di cuenta que no oía pasos detrás de mí, por lo que me di vuelta. Edward se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta y aún no entraba. Sentí mis mejillas arder y colorearse de un intenso rojo. Viviendo sola, y preocupada con el estudio, hacía un tiempo que no ordenaba totalmente mi departamento.

- Lamento el desorden yo… - comencé a balbucear con vergüenza.

- ¿Quién habló de desorden? – preguntó Edward con una ceja arqueada-. Eres casi tan ordenada como yo, me impresionó eso.

- ¿Te impresionas porque una mujer es ordenada? Debería ser yo la sorprendida, mi hermano era un desastre. Y creo recordar haber visitado, al menos una vez, la habitación de Jasper ¡y era un desastre!

Se rió entre dientes y me olvidé como respirar por unos segundos.

- Lo de Jazz es cierto, es tremendamente desastroso – me sonrió y se situó a mi lado-. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – pregunté con un hilo de voz. Si pudiera oír el latido de mi corazón en este momento, probablemente se estaría riendo demasiado.

- ¿No me prestarás el teléfono para llamar a Jasper y pedirle que venga a por mí?

- ¡No! – chillé y volví a sentir más fuerte el calor en mi cara. Él estaba sonriendo y deslumbrándome-. Digo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no te diera algo, al menos, para compensar que me trajiste aquí?

Aquello pareció sorprenderle. Lo miré pensar y dudar. ¿Qué rayos había hice?

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Bella.

Me sonrió y tuve que darme la vuelta si quería mantener mi respiración controlada. Lo conduje hasta la cocina y le indiqué, con un ademán de la mano, que tomara asiento. Me obedeció sin rechistar y fui hacia el refrigerador. Busqué unos momentos las latas de gaseosa, pero el refrigerador estaba casi vacío. Nota mental: En cuanto se valla, ir a comprar refrigerios. Cerré la puerta y me senté frente a el. Le lancé su refresco por el aire, y lo atrapó sin problema alguno.

- ¿En todo eres bueno? – pregunté fastidiada. Me intimidaba que fuera tan bueno en todo.

- Si. ¿Algún problema? - me cuestionó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa traviesa surcando su perfecto rostro.

- No… Bah, si. – dudé-. Me intimida bastante.

Sin darme cuenta, él estaba a mi lado y con la cabeza a la altura de la mía, mirándome a los ojos.

- ¿Qué más te provoco, aparte de intimidarte? – juraba que estaba como intentando leer lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Se veía tan concentrado en mis ojos. Ellos siempre me delataban.

- Me deslumbras… - contesté en un murmullo y sonrojada. Lo vi sonreír con la sonrisa que me derrite. Se acercó más a mi rostro.

- Me alegra ello – su aliento chocó contra mi piel. Hasta ese momento no había notado que era muy frío. En sus ojos verdes centellaba algo que no podía descifrar. Volvió a sonreír-. Será mejor que me marche. Tienes demasiados deberes y creo que debes salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – realmente pareciera que me leyera los pensamientos. Lo vi sacar un celular y marcar un número-. ¡Eh! – lo acusé con un dedo cuando el se levantaba y se iba al otro extremo de la cocina-. Tenías forma de llamar a Jasper. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

- Eh, Jazz. Necesito que me vengas a buscar a la casa de Bella – esperó para continuar-. Si, todo tranquilo. ¿En diez estás por aquí? – silencio-. Ok está bien. Saludos. – colgó.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté aún enfadada con él.

- En unos minutos está por aquí – le noté sonreír-. ¿Me acompañarás hacia la puerta?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo te irías sino? – replique con molestia.

- Pues – se puso a mi lado y me habló al oído-. Me quedaría aquí por siempre, contigo.

Inhalé una buena cantidad de aire y me dirigí a la puerta principal, justo al tiempo en que Jasper llegaba. Edward salió y me echó un beso volador. Cuando subió, Jazz me saludó con la mano y desaparecieron a toda velocidad por la esquina. Solo en ese momento me permití exhalar.

- Estúpido Adonis engreído- mascullé.

* * *

El resto de los días pasaron sin complicaciones algunas. Y el tan ansiado día viernes llegó. A la salida del Instituto, nos fuimos todos hacia la casa de Alice. Nunca había conducido yo mima hasta allí, por lo general me llevaban, puesto que pensaban que me perdería. Edward continuó con su caballerosidad frente a Alice y Jasper, pero cuando estábamos solos, era un casanovas. Me costó horrores darle la negativa a que él me llevara hasta su casa. El solo hecho de pensar que podríamos estar solos, una vez más, me hacía estremecer de inquietud. El viaje me pareció bastante más largo de lo normal. De vez en cuando, podía ver que los ojos de Edward, mirándome por el espejo retrovisor, desprendían una mirada de frustración. Sabía que odiaba la lentitud. Reí para mi misma y maldije por distraerme. Los chicos habían doblado hacia el interior del bosque y yo casi me había pasado. El camino serpenteaba entre los árboles y ensuciaba todo con barro. Finalmente, pude divisar esa casa de ensueño. La casa de la familia Cullen. Mi segunda familia.

Aparcamos todos en el garaje. Como no, se encontraban allí el Mercedes del padre de Alice y el Porche de ella. Metí las llaves del monovolumen a la mochila del Instituto, y la eché debajo del asiento. Cuando bajé de mi coche, escuché la puerta principal abrirse. Me viré con una sonrisa en la cara. En el porche, se encontraba la madre de Alice, Esme. Era una preciosa mujer, su cara redonda y en forma de corazón irradiaba amor, sus cabellos broncíneos como su hijo estaban sujetados levemente, y sus ojos verdes centellaban de felicidad. Nos sonrió a todos y nos observó con cariño, pero cuando se paró específicamente en mí, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Corrí hacia ella y la abrace. Después de todo, era mi madre aquí en Forks, desde el principio.

- ¡Bella, cuando me alegra verte!

- Lo mismo digo,Esme – contesté sonriendo. Detrás mio se pararon los otros tres.

- También me alegro de verte Jasper.

- Señora, a mí me ve casi todos los días – bromeó Jasper-. Mi hermana se siente, un poco celosa por ello.

- Dile a Rose que puede venir cuando guste, es su casa también – le regañó como una madre-. Los amigos de mis hijos me saludar efusivamente, pero mis hijos no. Debo ser muy mala madre… - fingió tristeza, pero funcionó para sus hijos.

- ¡Hola mamá! – saludaron Alice y Edward al mismo tiempo y besando sus mejillas.

- Así está mejor – rió Esme-. Diganme chicos, ¿viernes de películas en la casa Cullen?

. Sip – contestó Alice danzando al interior de la casa.

Todos la seguimos adentro. Era una habitación espaciosa, con la pared trasera con ventanales inmensos. Estaba pintado todo de blanco, con los pisos en mármol claro. Lo único de color, que resaltaban en esa habitación, eran los muebles, el televisor y un piano de cola. Nunca me había percatado en él, para mí eso no estaba ahí. Esme me pilló observándolo.

- Es de Edward – comenzó-. Cuando se marchó a estudiar a Volterra… - se cortó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Me había enterado de lo mucho que lo echaron de menos. Se me encogió a mi también el corazón.

- Cuando me marché – continuó Edward con un tono de sufrimiento y mirando a ningún punto en especial-. Mi madre lo sacó de aquí. Le hacía mal mirarlo – se acercó al piano lo acarició y se sentó en el banquito mirando las teclas-. Cuando Alice supo que volvía, y se lo comentó a ellos, lo volvieron a dejar en su lugar…

De repente Edward se calló la boca, y dejó a sus dedos jugar con las teclas. La melodía que emitía era hermosa, llena de amor, respeto, agradecimiento. Reinaba el silencio, solo nos llenaba la melodía. Escuché a Esme sollozar y la abracé. Tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas. Alice y Jasper se nos unieron, también conmovidos. La melodía terminó y el silencio cayó en todos nosotros, absortos en nuestros propios sentimientos.

- Desde el día en que Edward se marchó que no escuchaba esta melodía – una voz nos tomó sorprendidos a todos.

Me giré a ver al Dr. Cullen. Ninguno se había percatado en que él había vuelto. Lo conocía demasiado bien, pero igual me asombraba su belleza. Carlise Cullen, de tez pálida, ojos miel, como Alice, y el cabello del mismo color, era el médico de la ciudad desde que llegué. En realidad desde siempre, pero yo recién ahí lo conocí. Era un médico famoso mundialmente, por lo que nadie comprendía que hacía aquí en este pueblito. Supongo que no quería irse de su hogar. Cuando volvió a hablar, me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- Es la canción que le escribió a Esme – besó a su mujer y le sonrió-. Siempre se pone melancólica cuando la escucha.

- Oh, calla, Carlise – le regañó su señora.

- Disculpa por irme, madre – dijo Edward con los ojos brillantes de tristeza. Podía notar que estaba haciendo fuerza para no llorar.

- No hay por qué disculparse – le contestó cariñosa Esme, secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Es cierto! – intervino Alice, ahora tan feliz como siempre-. ¡Hora de ver películas! – chilló agitando tres DVD's delante de todos nosotros.

Elegimos ver Drácula, de Bram Stoker. Nos sentamos en los sillones que había. Eran dos de un cuerpo y uno de cuatro. Por lo que Carlise y Esme se sentaron en los individuales, y nosotros cuatro en el grande. Irónico, ¿no? Ésta semana había soñado que Edward era un vampiro y quería chuparme la sangre y ahora me encontraba sentada entre él y Alice. Me estremecía en cada parte que hubiera sangre. Y no podía evitar ocultar mi rostro en el hombro de Edward, al que sentía temblar por su risa sofocada. La película terminó y yo suspiré aliviada. No iba a poder aguantar ni siquiera diez minutos más. Cuando Alice nos preguntó cuál sería la siguiente, no dudamos en elegir Batman, el caballero de la noche.

Así pues, entre películas, charlas, risas, y comida. La noche del viernes se pasó volando. Era demasiado tarde como para que Jasper y yo nos volviéramos, así que nos quedamos en la casa.

- Espero que no sea mucha molestia – comenté a Esme avergonzada.

- No es molestia aluna, cariño. A Carlise y a mí nos encanta que la casa esté tan llena – me contestó mientras me hacía entrar al cuarto de invitados.

Era raro, ninguno era de colores oscuros, exceptuando éste, que era de un hermoso azul oscuro. El cobertor de la cama, las sábanas y las cortinas de la habitación estaban en diferentes colores de azules. Todo en perfecto equilibrio.

- ¿Lo ha decorado usted? – no pude evitar preguntarle. Esme rió.

- ¿Cuantas veces te dije que no me trates de usted? Me haces sentir vieja – me asombré por ello y reí con ella-. Y si, lo he decorado y diseñado yo misma.

- Es preciosa…

- Muchas gracias, Bella. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Esme.

Jasper dormiría con Alice en su cuarto, por lo que me encontraba sola. Entré al baño en suite que tenía y me di una ducha caliente y rápida. Cepillé mi cabello y me lavé los dientes. Cuando salí, un camisón de seda me esperaba sobre la cama, con ropa interior y todo.

- Gracias, Alice – comenté en voz baja y juraría que escuché su melodiosa risita duera de la alcoba.

Me cambié y me metí a la cama. Sin esperar mucho, caí en brazos de Morfeo. Volvió a empezar el sueño de la otra vez.

_Corría por el bosque tropezando una y mil veces con las ramas del suelo. Tenía las rodillas y las palmas de las manos todas magulladas, y la ropa raída y embarrada. No sabía porque corría, solo tenía esa necesidad dentro de mí, mientras que sentía que mis mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas. Dejé de correr cuando llegué a un claro redondo, vacío y hermoso. Me senté en un tronco y comencé a sollozar. Sentía miedo. Sin embargo aún no sabía el causante. De repente, una respiración alertó mis sentidos, un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal y pude oler el peligro. Me sentía acechada y temerosa. _

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba al otro lado del claro, con un joven de pelo broncíneo cerca de mi cuello. Él alzó la vista y se encontró con la mía. Ya no eran sus hermosos orbes verdes, eran de un rojo escarlata. El color de la sangre. Debajo de ellos, había unas muy marcadas ojeras. Y su piel era marmórea. Sonrió con suficiencia y dejó notar unos afilados colmillos. Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos cuando se volvió a acercar. Sentí sus dientes perforar mi piel y en ese momento grité hasta que me quedé sin aire. Todo se volvió negro, lo único que pude pronunciar fue su nombre_

_- Edward…_

Abrí los ojos y noté como unos esmeraldas me miraban con preocupación. Escuché un rayo y el ruido de la lluvia y me agité aún más.

- ¡Edw… - iba a gritar pero su palma tapó mi boca.

- Shhh – me silenció-. No grites, Bella. Estas despierta, fue una pesadilla no más.

Comencé a respirar más acompasadamente. Estaba despierta, era cierto. Edward no me estaba cenando. Intenté tranquilizarme, pero la tormenta no ayudaba en nada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté demasiado bajo. Tal vez no pudo oírme. Sólo tal vez.

- Te escuché gritar entre sueños. Tu habitación está enfrente a la mía ¿recuerdas? – asentí con la cabeza avergonzada-. Agradece que nadie más te haya oído. Pudiste haberlos despertados a todos.

- Lo siento – me disculpé rápidamente. Oté que no me observaba con molestia, sino aún con preocupación.

- Volviste a soñar que era un vampiro – no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando-. Hay Bella, ¿qué haremos contigo? Ves una película de vampiros y sueñas que todo el mundo quiere comerte – se rió de su propia broma.

- No todo el mundo, solo tú – respondí con molestia.

- ¿Te causo miedo? – preguntó curioso y ¿temeroso?

- No. Solo soñé con eso… Las tormentas no me agradan, siempre me hacen sentir incómoda y tener pesadillas.

- De acuerdo. Pero ahora debes dormir – me regañó bajito.

- ¿Te irás?

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – preguntó atónito.

- Solo hasta que me duerma, por favor – supliqué. En días así necesitaba mucho de Emmett.

- Cuando quieras – contestó.

Apoyé mi cabeza en la almohada y me corrí para que él se recostase a mi lado. Le escuché tararear una melodía, diferente a la de Esme, una más hermosa aún. Me dejé abandonar a los brazos de Morfeo, y juraría que me acariciaba los cabellos. Luego de esa pesadilla, y aún con la melodía de Edward en mis sueños, pude dormir en paz.

* * *

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._


	5. Chapter V: La gente no puede oler sangre

_**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro._

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo V: La gente no puede oler sangre**

_Edward POV_

_Manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas y oscuras. La buscaba a ella, sentía que estaba en peligro. De repente la vi. Estaba tirada en el suelo, unos hombres muy cerca de su cuerpo. Casi podía leer lo que aquellos tipos querían hacerle._ Iban a violarla. No podía permitirlo, no debía dejarlos vivos_. Una especie de gruñido escapó de mis labios al momento en que salía del auto y, arrojándome contra ellos, gritaba..._

_-¡NO!_

_Me dejé llevar por instintos primitivos. Los golpeaba como si mi vida se fuera con esos golpes. Habían estado a punto de tocarla, de herirla. No iba a dejarlos con vida. Mientras los golpeaba, escuché su sollozo, y alcanzó para detenerme. La cargué en brazos y la metí en el auto. Ella estaba en shock. Sus preciosos ojos chocolate estaban idos. Le costaría bastante reponerse de ello. Pero era fuerte, si. Sabía que Bella podría lograrlo. Pero mi ira hacia esos hombres no se iría tan fácilmente, _no hasta verlos muertos_._

Me desperté temblando. No de miedo, sino de la ira. Tenía todos los músculos tensados e hiperventilaba. Me levanté y vi el reproductor de música apagado. Anoche me había quedado dormido escuchando Debussy. Probablemente Carlise lo apagó por mí. Gracias padre, pensé. Me fui a dar una ducha para relajarme, si saliera así, probablemente Esme se preocuparía. Ella siempre tan maternal.

Cuando salí de bañarme, y me vestí con una camisa negra y unos jeans gastados. No desayuné, salí directamente hacia la escuela. Vería allí a Alice y Jasper. Y la vería a ella, necesitaba corroborar que sólo había sido una pesadilla. Llegué rápidamente al Instituto. Aparqué mi flamante _Volvo_ al lado del _Alfa Romeo_, color rojo sangre, de Jasper. Él me esperaba junto al capó.

- ¿Y mi hermana? – pregunté al reunirme con él.

- Fue a saludar, como de costumbre, a Bella – contestó.

- ¿Y tu no fuiste?

- No, me dijo que debía esperarte aquí, ya que ella debía preguntarle algo a Bella –hizo una pausa y rodó los ojos-. Una corazonada.

- Está bien. Vayamos con ellas – sentencié.

Caminamos hacia mi hermana y Bella. Esta última tenía las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo, parecía un tomate. Me iba a divertir con ello. Saludamos a ambas e instantáneamente, comencé a jugar.

- Hey Alice, ¿por qué Bella se encuentra tan sonrojada? – comenté. Estaba seguro que me estaba odiando, más porque se le había crispado la cara.

- Porque debía decirme qué fue lo que soñó. Pero justo llegaron ustedes y nos interrumpieron – contestó exasperada. Se giró hacia ella-. Y Bella, ¿qué esperas?

- Eh… - Y Justo sonó la campana, mucha suerte tenía-. Luego hablamos chicos, debo irme.

Salió corriendo hacia su próxima clase. La compartía conmigo, sonreí ante ello. Realmente hoy me divertiría a su costa.

- Bueno, yo también me marcho chicos, hasta luego – los saludé.

- No le hagas daño Edward Cullen, te lo advierto – me dijo muy seria mi hermana.

- Quédate tranquila, no lo haré – _Rayos, odio su sexto sentido_.

Me tocaba Literatura así que caminé despreocupadamente hasta mi clase. El salón de clases estaba casi vacío, de no ser por unos tres chicos, y Bella, que estaba hablando con un chico, que mal recuerdo, se llamaba Eric. Sentí una ira recorrerme el cuerpo, así que comencé a hiperventilar de nuevo. Me dediqué a escuchar.

- Hola Bella…

- Hola Eric, ¿qué tal?

- …Oye Bella, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pude notar un deje de nerviosismo en su voz.

- Si, claro Eric. Lo que quieras – contestó sonriente y tuve que cerrar los puños firmemente a mis lados.

- Me gustaría saber si éste fin de semana estabas libre – comentó dudoso._ Espera un sí, yo espero un no_, pensé.

- Oh, Eric… - cuando comenzó a contestar, me tensé completamente esperando su aceptación-. Este fin de semana tenía planeado salir con Alice y Jasper – contestó finalmente y exhalé todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

- Oh, esta bien. Otro día tal vez…

- Si, otro día será…

Luego de ello, se sentó en su lugar, y yo me senté a su lado como si nada pasara. Me quedé fulminando con la mirada a ese tal Eric. Pero cuando miré por el rabillo del ojo, noté como Bella se me había quedado mirando y me reí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te parezco lindo? – pregunté con mi mejor voz aterciopelada y con una sonrisa de lado que seguramente la derretiría.

- No… Digo, si. ¡Mejor no! – tartamudeó y se puso más roja aún.

- Oye Bella… - llamé aún con mi voz aterciopelada.

- ¿Si? Dime – me preguntó con voz rasposa y dura-

- ¿Podrías decirme qué fue lo que soñaste? – le susurré cerca de su oído. Se estremeció ante la cercanía e intenté sofocar una risita al verme vencedor.

- No, es vergonzoso…

- Vamos, no me reiré – le aseguré.

- Bueno – dudó unos momentos-. Soñé que eras un vampiro… - contestó extremadamente bajo, aún así la oí.

- ¿Qué tipo de vampiro? – volví a susurrar, pero ahora en su cuello. Se volvió a estremecer.

- Uno que me quería morder el cuello – contestó con voz estrangulada.

Raspé levemente mis dientes contra mi cuello y ella suspiró temblando de satisfacción. En ese momento llegó el profesor. _Maldición_, pensé. Estábamos estudiando _Sheakspeare,_ ésta vez nos tocaba leer _El Mercader de Venecia_. Sheakspeare no era uno de mis escritores favoritos, libros muy melosos o con trágicos finales. No todos son así.

Las clases se pasaron volando. No tuve materias muy divertidas, sobre todo porque no las compartí con Bella. Evité a mi hermana y a su novio, sabía que me darían un tremendo sermón y no tenía ganas de escucharlos.

La clase de francés se retrasó más de lo que esperaba. Así que fui a la cafetería, esperando encontrar a mi familia allí. Fuimos a la cafetería. No tenía hambre el día de hoy, por lo que me agarré simplemente una manzana. Me fui a reunir con el resto. Saludé a Alice, Jasper y esa chica Ángela, con un beso en la mejilla a las chicas y un choque de manos con Jazz. Para Bella, tenía algo mejor. Me acerqué y le besé la comisura de los labios, cuando me estaba separando, le guiñé un ojo. El almuerzo también se pasó volando, sobre todo porque me divertía viendo a Bella estar nerviosa y mirándome.

Volvió a sonar la campana, y me dirigí a mi clase de Biología con Jasper, mi hermana y Bela. La parejita se sentó junta, justo al lado de Bella. El lugar continuo al de ella, parecía vacío, así que lo ocupé.. Nos metimos todos en una conversación acerca de qué se podría hacer el fin de semana. Lo más probable es que fuéramos a mi casa a mirar películas. Definitivamente nos quedamos con esa opción. La clase comenzó cuando el Profesor llegó. Nos asignó hacer un trabajo en parejas. En realidad era una disección de rana. Algo demasiado común, pero entretenido.

- ¿Bella me alcanzas el bisturí? – Le pedí. Cuando me lo dio, nuestras manos chocaron y sentimos una corriente eléctrica-. Lo siento, debo de estar demasiado cargado –bromeé.

- Ya creo que… - dejó la frase en el aire y me volteé hacia ella rápidamente. Llegué a agarrarla en el aire, se había desmayado y tenía, tanto la cara como los labios, de un color blanco papel, más pálida que yo mismo.

Ni me detuve en pedirle permiso al profesor. Salí con Bella en brazos hasta la enfermería. No volvía en sí y me preocupaba. Al llegar, la enfermera me instó a que la dejara en la camilla y yo hice lo que me dijo. Le puso, debajo de las piernas, una silla para que quedaran levantadas. Unos segundos después, llegaron Alice y Jasper.

Las clases habían terminado hacía unos minutos, y ella no volvía. Escuché su respiración, ahora pausada, calmada, y como abría lentamente los ojos.

- Está reaccionando – canturreó la voz de Alice.

- Alice por favor no grites – suplicó.

Suspiré con alivio y agradecí a todos los dioses habidos y por haber. Se sentó en la camilla e instantáneamente los brazos de Jasper se aferraron a sus hombros y mis manos en su cintura. Se estremeció levemente, lo noté, pero no dije nada al respecto. Estaba demasiado alegre de que hubiera despertado. Entre Alice, Jasper y yo la llevamos hasta su vehículo. Creía que la iba a dejar irse sola, si claro. Le dije a Alice que se llevara mi auto, que yo llevaba a Bella hasta su casa. _Punto final_. Realmente era muy lento su monovolumen, dufé exasperado y ella se rió. El viaje transcurrió en silencio.

- Me diste un buen susto – le dije algo contrariado

- ¿Si? – preguntó, parecía incrédula

- Si. A los tres, en realidad. Pero lo mío fue peor – hice una pausa, eligiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente-. Imagínate, en un momento tu compañero y tú están trabajando juntos, y en el segundo siguiente, éste está desmayado... Un buen susto – repetí.

- Lo siento.

Antes de llegar a su casa, un teléfono móvil sonó fuertemente. Era una canción de Debussy. _Los mismos gustos musicales_…

- ¡Emmett! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Me hizo asustar y casi choco. Apenada, se disculpó conmigo y continuó hablando.- ¿Cómo estas Emmy?

(…)

- ¿A qué debo tu llamada, hermano? – preguntó un tanto preocupada.

(…)

- No es que no quiero atenderles – rió-. Es que estuve muy ocupada últimamente.-Riendo levemente, y escuchando que su hermano también lo hacia.

(…)

- Siquiera para eso Emmy... Dime, ¿te veré por aquí?

(…)

- Si lo sé... lo siento...

(…)

- ¡Me parece genial! Oye Emmy...

(…)

- Gracias por apoyarme, cuando nadie lo hacía – había estado escuchando atentamente lo que ella decía, pero eso último me confundió, ella lo notó y me sonrió.

(…)

- Nunca te perdonaré que me hayas teñido el pelo de colorado. ¡Con lo mal que me queda el color! – se rió con fuerza y yo sonreí, tenia una risa encantadora-. Emmett, te tengo que dejar, que ya estoy llegando a casa...

(…)

Para cuando cortó el teléfono, seguía sonriendo. Se quedó pensativa, y me costó cortar el silencio, pero debía saber algunas cosas.

- ¿Tu hermano? – pregunté curioso.

- Si. Él está en Phoenix, creo que buscando bien su Universidad – contestó contenta.

- Parece que lo estimas mucho… - _vamos Bella, di algo más_.

- Así es. Es mi hermano mayor, mi cuidador. Siempre me apoyó en todo y me encubrió cuando hacía algo mal.

- Me gusta escucharte hablar así de él, debe ser un gran tipo. Y un hombre muy feliz ya que te tiene como hermana menor – le sonreí.

- Bueno llegamos a casa – comentó enseguida. Se volvió rápidamente a mí-. Edward, ¿cómo te volverás?

- Pues no lo sé, tenía pensado tomar un taxi y…

- No, entra a casa – me cortó-. Luego le pides a Jazz que te pase a buscar.

- Muchas gracias, Bella…

* * *

_Lamento la tardanza. Pero mis exámenes han terminado, así que hoy actualicé._

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go. _


	6. Chapter VI: I won't leave you

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo VI: I won't leave you**

_Edward POV_

Bajamos de su coche y ella abrió la puerta. Avancé un paso, pero me quedé en el umbral de la puerta, del lado de afuera. Eché un vistazo al hall que se hallaba frente a mí. No parecía nada fuera de lo común. Era acogedora y cálida. Un hogar. Estaba todo arreglado, pero no era tan extremista como yo. Bella notó que no la seguía y se viró a mirarme. Sus mejillas ardieron al pillarme observando su casa. Sonreí, fugazmente, de lado.

- Lamento el desorden yo… - balbuceó torpemente.

- ¿Quién habló de desorden? – pregunté incrédulo-. Eres casi tan ordenada como yo, me impresionó eso.

- ¿Te impresionas porque una mujer es ordenada? Debería ser yo la sorprendida, mi hermano era un desastre. Y creo recordar haber visitado, al menos una vez, la habitación de Jasper ¡y era un desastre! – me reí ante ello. Era totalmente cierto.

- Lo de Jazz es cierto, es tremendamente desastroso – me le volví a sonreír y me adelanté hasta llegar a su lado-. ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? – preguntó y su corazón se aceleró. Oculté una risilla.

- ¿No me prestarás el teléfono para llamar a Jasper y pedirle que venga a por mí?

- ¡No! – gritó histérica y volvió a avergonzarse. Simplemente le sonreí de lado-. Digo, ¿qué clase de persona sería si no te diera algo, al menos, para compensar que me trajiste aquí?

_¿Compensar que la he traído? Esta chica si que es rara. Se desmaya, pierde el conocimiento y me quiere agradecer que la haya traído_, pensé observando todas mis posibilidades. Lo mejor era aceptarle. Además, cuando quiera puedo marcharme, tengo mi móvil conmigo.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias Bella.

Le sonreí y la seguí a la cocina. Me senté en el lugar que me había indicado y esperé a que se reuniera conmigo. Volví a ponerme observador con la cocina. Era cómoda, claro que si, como todo lo que estaba a la vista. Lo suficientemente espaciosa para una sola persona. Estaba pintada de un celeste muy claro, estaba dentro del tono azul, me encantaba. La escuché volverse hacia mí y me lanzó mi refresco. Lo atrapé sin problema alguno, muy orgulloso de mí mismo en mi fuero interno.

- ¿En todo eres bueno? – me preguntó con un deje de fastidio.

- Si. ¿Algún problema? -le sonreí, como un niño pequeño sonríe cuando se manda una travesura.

- No… Bah, si. – dudó-. Me intimida bastante.

Me levanté de la silla rápidamente y me situé a junto a ella, a su altura para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Qué más te provoco, aparte de intimidarte? – cuestioné mientras intentaba leerle a través de sus ojos color chocolate. Eran profundos y había, en el fondo, un deje de ¿fascinación?

- Me deslumbras… - contestó en un murmullo y se sonrojó. Le sonreí y me acerqué más a su cara.

- Me alegra ello – comenté en voz baja. Nos estudiábamos mutuamente, leyéndonos los ojos. Volví a sonreír-. Será mejor que me marche. Tienes demasiados deberes y creo que debes salir a comprar algunas cosas, ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas – _eres tan predecible Bella_. Saqué mi móvil del bolsillo y marqué el número de Jazz-. ¡Eh! – me acusó con uno de sus dedos y yo crucé la habitación para situarme en el otro extremo-. Tenías forma de llamar a Jasper. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Le sonreí y le guiñé un ojo a la espera de que atendieran.

- Eh, Jazz.

- Hola Edward, ¿necesitas algo? – escuché la risita de mi hermana detrás de él. Probablemente la pequeña duende sabía lo que necesitaba.

- Necesito que me vengas a buscar a la casa de Bella

- ¿Todo en orden? – preguntó algo dudoso.

- Si, todo tranquilo.

- De acuerdo, en diez estaré por allí.

- ¿En diez estás por aquí?

- Si, ya salgo para allí.

- Ok está bien. Saludos. – colgué y el también.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó enfadada.

- En unos minutos está por aquí – contesté sonriendo-. ¿Me acompañarás hacia la puerta?

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Cómo te irías sino? –contestó con molestia

- Pues – me puse a su lado y le hablé con mucha cercanía-. Me quedaría aquí por siempre, contigo.

Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire y se dirigí a la puerta principal. Sonreí satisfecho. Cuando abrió la puerta, Jazz ya estaba allí. Salí y le eché un beso volador. Antes de irnos, Jazz le saludó con la mano. Anduvimos a toda velocidad hasta su casa, todo el trayecto en silencio. Seguramente ya sabría too por Alice, esa enana si que tenía un sexto sentido, uno que me asustaba.

* * *

El resto de los días pasaron sin complicaciones algunas. Y el tan ansiado día viernes llegó. Durante esa semana, me porte sumamente caballeroso para con Bella, siempre que estuviera frente a Alice y Jasper, pero cuando estábamos solos, sólo deseaba seducirla. A la salida del Instituto, nos fuimos todos a mi casa. Había molestado a Bella durante toda la mañana para que me dejara llevarla hasta casa, sólo para torturarla más. Ella, bastante astuta, me daba la negativa siempre. Aunque sabía que le costaba. Sin embargo, y entre nos, también deseaba llevarla para no tener que ir a la velocidad de su monovolumen. La miraba por el espejo retrovisor, y obviamente mi miraba destilaba frustración. Doblé hacia el interior del bosque, encarando hacia casa. Reí a carcajada limpia porque Bella casi se pasa.

Aparqué en el garaje, luego de Alice y Jasper y antes de Bella. Ya estaban ahí el Mercedes de mi padre, el Porche Turbo amarillo de Alice y, lejos de la vista, mi Aston Martin. Agarré mi bolso, acomodé unas cosas dentro del auto y bajé cuando mi madre ya estaba abriendo la puerta y se paraba en el porche. Nos miró a todos y nos sonrió, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando miró a Bella. La susodicha salió corriendo y abrazó a mi madre. Sonreí internamente.

- ¡Bella, cuando me alegra verte! – comentó mi madre.

- Lo mismo digo, Esme – contestó sonriendo. Mi hermana, mi cuñado y yo nos paramos detrás de ella.

- También me alegro de verte Jasper.

- Señora, a mí me ve casi todos los días – bromeó Jasper-. Mi hermana se siente, un poco celosa por ello.

- Dile a Rose que puede venir cuando guste, es su casa también – le regañó como la madre que es para todos. Realmente no yo no deseaba ver a Rosalie-. Los amigos de mis hijos me saludar efusivamente, pero mis hijos no. Debo ser muy mala madre… - Oh, no, ya empezamos con eso.

- ¡Hola mamá! – saludé al mismo tiempo que Alice y besándole la mejilla

- Así está mejor – rió Esme-. Diganme chicos, ¿viernes de películas en la casa Cullen?

- Sip – contestó Alice danzando al interior de la casa.

Seguimos a mi hermana adentro. La última que entró fue Bella, quien miró fascinada la habitación. Estaba seguro de que ella ya había visitado la casa. Pero aún a mí se me ponía imponente la mansión, sobre todo por lo cálida y pura que era. Escuché a mi madre dejar escapar un leve gemido de angustia y me viré a verla.

- Es de Edward – comenzó-. Cuando se marchó a estudiar a Volterra… - se cortó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Se me volvió a encoger el corazón como siempre que recordaba lo que había hecho, y la culpa me llenaba.

- Cuando me marché – continué, intentado no mirar a ningún lado ni quebrarme-. Mi madre lo sacó de aquí. Le hacía mal mirarlo – me acerquen al piano, me senté en el banquito y acaricié las teclas sintiendo como me llamaban-. Cuando Alice supo que volvía, y se lo comentó a ellos, lo volvieron a dejar en su lugar…

Dejé de hablar y mis dedos jugaran con las teclas, que fluyeran las notas musicales, que expresara lo que sentía. Ésta melodía la había creado para mi madre, cuando era más chico. Para un cumpleaños de ella. Expresaba todo mi amor a ella, respeto y el agradecimiento que necesitaba decirle, pero que las palabras no alcanzaban. Continué tocando, absorto. Escuchando los sollozos de Esme. No tocaba su canción desde que me había ido. Terminé la canción y el silencio reinó entre todos. Mi padre entró, aparentemente solo yo me di cuenta y sonreí de lado, aún sintiéndome culpable.

- Desde el día en que Edward se marchó que no escuchaba esta melodía – comentó Carlise. Ya sabía que diría ello. Estaba tallado en la piel de todos los que me conocían.

Dejé el piano como cuando había entrado a la casa. De pie en punta. Mi padre continuó hablando, aclarándole las dudas a la única persona curiosa, la única persona que no sabía el mal que le había hecho a mi familia. La única que no conocía mi egoísmo.

- Es la canción que le escribió a Esme – besó a mi madre y le sonrió-. Siempre se pone melancólica cuando la escucha.

- Oh, calla, Carlise – le regañó Esme.

- Disculpa por irme, madre – le dije a mi madre, estaba a punto de llorar. Pero no me iba a rebajar, mi orgullo era más fuerte. Además, ya no tenía lágrimas.

- No hay por qué disculparse – me contestó cariñosa, secándose las lágrimas.

- ¡Es cierto! – intervino Alice, ahora tan feliz como siempre-. ¡Hora de ver películas! – chilló agitando tres DVD's delante de todos nosotros.

Elegimos ver _Drácula_, de _Bram Stoker_. Me sorprendió ver que Bella también optó por ella. Nos sentamos en los sillones que había. Eran dos de un cuerpo y uno de cuatro. Mis padres se sentaron en los individuales, y nosotros cuatro en el grande. Irónico, ¿no? Bella elegía ver una película de vampiros, sueña conmigo que soy uno de ellos, y se sentó a mi lado. No podía tener más suerte. Se estremecía en cada parte que hubiera sangre. Y no podía evitar ocultar su rostro en mi hombro. Obviamente, me sentía temblar por mi risa sofocada. La película terminó y ella se alivió. Cuando Alice nos preguntó cuál sería la siguiente, no dudamos en elegir _Batman, el caballero de la noche._

Así pues, entre películas, charlas, risas, y comida. La noche del viernes se pasó volando. Era demasiado tarde como para que Jasper y ella se volvieran a sus casas, así que se quedaron en casa. Jasper durmió en la habitación de mi hermana, lo cual no me agradaba demasiado. Bella durmió en el cuarto de huéspedes, enfrente a la mía. Me duché y me acosté enseguida, estaba triturado.

En sueños, escuché a una chica gritar. Tal vez lo estaba soñando. Pero cuando lo volví a oír, me desperté sobresaltado. Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Llovía a cántaros, era una tormenta bastante fuerte, con rayos y tormentas. Otro grito llegó a mis oídos. Provenían de la habitación de Bella. Así que fui allí. Me senté a su lado, en la cama. Estaba agitada, sudando y temblando de miedo. Yo me encontraba preocupado, no sabía qué le sucedía.

- ¡Edw… - iba a gritar, pero tapé su boca

- Shhh – le silencié-. No grites, Bella. Estas despierta, fue una pesadilla no más.

Su respiración se volvía más pausada, pero aún no estaba del todo tranquila. Probablemente _me indagará acerca del por que yo estoy aquí,_ pensé.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó demasiado bajo. Pero ya sabía que lo iba a hacer.

- Te escuché gritar entre sueños. Tu habitación está enfrente a la mía ¿recuerdas? – asintió con la cabeza, avergonzada-. Agradece que nadie más te haya oído. Pudiste haberlos despertados a todos.

- Lo siento – se disculpó rápidamente. _Piensa que debo disculparla por estar asustada, esta chica tiene problemas._

- Volviste a soñar que era un vampiro – no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba-. Hay Bella, ¿qué haremos contigo? Ves una película de vampiros y sueñas que todo el mundo quiere comerte – me reí para intentar relajar el ambiente.

- No todo el mundo, solo tú – respondió con molestia.

- ¿Te causo miedo? – no pude evitar preguntarle. Si me temía, no iba a perdonármelo.

- No. Solo soñé con eso… Las tormentas no me agradan, siempre me hacen sentir incómoda y tener pesadillas.

- De acuerdo. Pero ahora debes dormir – le regañé más tranquilo.

- ¿Te irás? – me preguntó con miedo. _¿A dónde quiere llegar?_

- ¿Quieres que me quede? – cuestioné asombrado.

- Solo hasta que me duerma, por favor – dijo en un tono de súplica total.

- Cuando quieras…

Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada y se corrí para que me recostase a su lado. Comencé a tararearle lo primero que se me venía a la cabeza. A pesar de ser mía, debía admitir que era hermosa, muy tierna, cargada de amor y ternura. Comencé a acariciarle los cabellos y ella se empezó a abandonar a los brazos de Morfeo. Me acerqué a su oído.

- Duerme Bella, yo velaré tus sueños. _No te dejaré._

* * *

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go. _

* * *


	7. Chapter VII: Barbie Girl

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Barbie Girl**

Me desperté desorientada en un cuarto azul que no recordaba. La luz del sol, que se metía por las hendijas de la ventana, me daba de lleno en los ojos y me causaba molestias. Mientras me decidía entre levantarme o quedarme un tiempo más en la cama, recordé la noche de ayer. _Ver películas de vampiros sí que me hace mal_, pensé. Me acordé de mi sueño, unos ojos esmeraldas en los que brillaba la preocupación, y una canción de cuna. Sus ojos, sus rasgos y su cabello broncíneo inundaron todos mis recuerdos. Me giré, temerosa, para toparme con él. Pero me decepcioné al no encontrarlo.

- Ya, si claro, Bella. Se va a quedar y todo – me reproché a mí misma.

Entré al baño con mi neceser a asearme. Me lavé los dientes y la cara. Mi cabello estaba de mala hoy, así que simplemente lo até en una coleta, ya vería que haría con él más tarde. Cuando volví a entrar a mi cuarto, me golpearon levemente la puerta.

- Bella, ¿Estás despierta? – me preguntó una vocecilla del otro lado.

- Si, Alice. Pasa si quieres – le contesté.

- Buenos días, Bella Durmiente - dijo risueña mi amiga y me besó ambas mejillas-. Prepárate, porque hoy… ¡iremos de compras! – gritó esas últimas tres palabras, dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. _¡Dios, ayúdame!_

- Eh, Alice… - comencé a dudar-. Alice, recuerda que hoy llega mi hermano – intenté salir por la tangente.

- Lo pasamos a buscar luego, o Jasper y Edward pueden hacerlo. Por favor, Bella – puso su mejor cara cachorro bajo una tormenta.

- Alice… - suspiré-. Está bien, tú ganas. Vamos de compras y luego lo pasamos a buscar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Por supuesto, Bella – contestó sonriente-. Vístete rápido, en cualquier momento llega Rose – _Oh, no_.

- Ok, Alice. Ya bajo – contesté con voz monótona. Sabía que conocer a Rosalie Hale, la hermana de Jasper, no iba a ser bueno para mi autoestima.

Me calcé los jeans y la camisa del día anterior, y bajé a desayunar algo rápido. Iba a ser un día largo y tedioso. En la cocina ya se encontraban Esme, Edward, Jasper y Alice desayunando. Por supuesto, el doctor Carlise ya se había marchado.

- Buenos días – saludé. Cuando entré, Esme se apresuró a servirme el desayuno-. No, deja Esme. Yo lo hago.

- No te hagas problemas, Bella. Siéntate con los chicos, a mi no me molesta – me replicó.

- Muchas gracias, Esme.

Me sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y unas tostadas. Se lo agradecí y desayuné en paz. Cuando estaba terminando mi comida, Alice llamó mi atención.

- Oh, Bella. Iremos en el auto de Rose, te lo aviso – comentó como si nada. Pero algo no cuadraba para mí.

- Alice, ¿Y mi auto? – pregunté con enojo contenido.

- Edward lo ha llevado para tu casa – contestó restándole importancia. Yo lo miré y él se encogió de hombros. Bufé molesta. Nadie más habló.

El motor de un auto, cortó el silencio con un leve ruido. Esme salió a atender. Momentos después, una rubia despampanante entró en la cocina. Realmente era igual a Jasper. Su cabello rubio caía en cascada por su espalda, sus ojos azules intensos resaltaban contra su piel pálida, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo pasión. Ante su imagen, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Jasper saludó a su gemela con un beso en su mejilla y un abrazo protector, Edward le saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Alice, tan efusiva como siempre, salo hacia ella y le besó las mejillas de la misma manera que lo hacía conmigo. Al nudo de mi estómago los celos le jugaron una gran carrera. Alice y Rosalie se acercaron a mí.

- Rose, ella es Bella – le dijo-. Bella, Rose – me presentó.

- Un gusto, Rosalie – contesté. Ella me estudió de arriba abajo, con sus labios formando una línea recta. Temblé ante su mirada, y escuché a alguien bufar.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella – comentó con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios y yo suspiré de alivio.

- ¡Vamos chicas, nos espera un largo día! – chilló mi efusiva amiga, Alice.

Nos arrastró, literalmente, hacia fuera. Alcanzamos justo a despedirnos. Caminé hasta el garaje y me quedé atónita con el auto rojo que estaba frente a mí. Dejé escapar un gritito histérico por el asombro. Alice y Rosalie rieron a mi lado.

- ¿Qué auto es? – pregunté.

- Un M3 – contestó Rosalie con simpleza.

- ¿Un qué? No hablo jerga de _Car and Driver_ – comenté molesta.

- Un BMW – me respondió Alice.

- Oh…

Las tres nos subimos al auto tan espectacular como su propia dueña. El camino hasta Seattle iba a ser un poco largo. Así que pusieron música del estéreo. Me quedé pensando en que en este tiempo que conocía a los Hale y a los Cullen, poco sabía de ellos. Es más, de Jasper sabía poco y nada. Me aclaré la garganta levemente, nadie lo tomó como un intento de llamar la atención y por mí estaba bien.

- Sus padres deben de ser muy bonitos, para tenerlos a ti y a Jasper, Rosalie – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa.

- _Debían _– replicó Alice.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté sin encontrarle sentido aparente a esa contestación.

- Nuestros padres fallecieron, Bella – contestó Rosalie. Su voz se volvió un poco más sombría, casi no se notaba-. Hace bastantes años, en un accidente de auto. Eran amigos de Carlise y Esme. Digamos que la tutoría es de ellos, o más bien era. Porque ya tenemos dieciocho, a punto de cumplir los diecinueve.

- Disculpa, yo no… - me cortó.

- No te preocupes, Bella – me miró por el espejo retrovisor y me sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos-. Me extraña que Jasper no te haya dicho.

- Yo tampoco lo había preguntado…

- Entonces eso lo explica todo – comentó-. En fin, ya llegamos.

El trayecto había sido más corto de lo que esperaba. Pero claro, con la alta velocidad a la que conducía, era lógico. No entendía porque todos ellos amaban la velocidad, a mí me aterraba. Aparcó el auto y entramos al centro comercial. Entramos al primer local y me di cuenta que Rosalie era tan amante de la moda y las compras, como Alice. A penas llegaron, comenzaron a tomar muchísimos conjuntos de colores varios. La dependienta de la tienda me miraba con aprensión, debía de conocerlas y debía de sentir pena por mí. Suspiré. Ambas llegaron a mi lado.

- Al probador, Bella – dijo Rosalie.

- Pero no he tomado nada que… - Alice me interrumpió.

- Da, da, da. Bella, aquí está todo lo que debes probarte – dijo mostrándome sus manos y las de Rosalie. _Oh, no, no, no_.

Me metieron a la fuerza a los probadores y me iban pasando de a uno los conjuntos. Me obligaron a modelárselos. Les hice un desfile personalizado y ellas debatían lo que debía comprarme o no. De esa primera tienda, me terminé llevando dos bolsas grandes, ellas una cada una, y pequeñas.

Así fue con cada local. Era una muñeca Barbie para Alice y Rosalie. Ellas me elegían la ropa, yo se las desfilaba y me la terminaban regalando, a pesar de mis continuas quejas. Al quinto local, ya estaba destruida, pero ellas querían seguir.

Me compraron desde ropa, hasta trajes de baño, camisones de seda, batas de baño, zapatos, zapatillas, botas, accesorio y maquillaje. Para las tres de la tarde habíamos terminado y yo estaba muriéndome de hambre, así que hicimos una parada en la comida rápida del centro comercial. A las cinco y cuarto llegaba Emmett. Así que, cuando terminamos de comer, emprendimos viaje. El baúl del auto estaba lleno de bolsas. La mayoría mía, por supuesto.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con cinco minutos de anticipación, así que buscamos tranquilas lugar para estacionar. Al entrar al lugar, busqué en los paneles el viaje de mi hermano. Estaba llegando a horario.

- Está en la plataforma número cuatro – les dije.

- Vamos para allí – me instó Alice.

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar al lugar de llegada. El tumulto de gente comenzaba a salir y a reencontrarse con sus familiares y amigos. Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Hacía seis meses que no veía a mi hermano. Todo un semestre. Tragué saliva sonoramente y clavé la mirada en el suelo. Cuando volví a alzar los ojos, ahí estaba. Tan grande como lo recordaba, con su sonrisa de niño pequeño grabada en su cara e irradiaba felicidad.

Corrí a abrazarlo y él me alzó en brazos, haciéndome girar y apretándome fuerte contra su pecho fornido. Reí como cuando era pequeña y él hacía lo mismo para entretenerme. Le besé la mejilla muy fuerte, le miré a los ojos y volví a abrazarlo por el cuello, como si se fuera a ir de nuevo.

- No me iré a ningún lado, enana – comentó riéndose y haciéndome temblar con él por la risa. _Me conoce, sabe qué pienso, mis temores._ Lo estreché más fuertemente.

- Es que te extrañé tanto, pero tanto, Emmett. No sabes la falta que me hiciste – comencé a sollozar y él me acarició el cabello para calmarme.

- Ahora ya estoy aquí, enana – volvió a consolarme-. Vamos, tus amigas te esperan al parecer – me bajó al piso-. Y yo quiero conocer a esa rubia despampanante – le golpeé el brazo, pero solo conseguí lastimarme.

- Alice, Rosalie, él es Emmett, mi hermano oso – dije con orgullo. Él saludo a Alice con un beso en la mejilla.

- Un gusto, Rosalie – dijo caballerosamente antes de besarle la mano y luego la comisura de los labios. Rosalie estaba pasmada.

- Igualmente, hermano de Bella – contestó con una sonrisa de lado.

Alice se acercó a mí.

- Terminan juntos, vete haciendo la idea – aseguró con su sexto sentido. Yo sonreí en mi fuero interno, deseaba ver a Em feliz.

* * *

_Por fin el capítulo en que aparecen Em y Rose. _

_Desde ahora se pondrá bueno._

_En los capítulos siguientes veremos cómo se llevan Emmett y Edward, cosas sobre la vida de los chicos Cullen y una posible visita inesperada. Futuro complicado se le avecina a Bella._

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go. _

* * *


	8. Chapter VIII: Hermano Oso

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Hermano oso.**

Alice y Rosalie nos llevaron hasta casa. En el trayecto de vuelta, pillé más de cinco veces a Emmett observando a Rose. Aún me daban vuelta las palabras de Alice _"Terminan juntos, vete haciendo la idea"_. Aunque me agradaba la idea de que Em centrara cabeza, no podría estar el ciento por ciento segura. Acababa de conocer a Rosalie y, aunque no me había parecido mala chica, seguía siendo apresurado. Además, Emmett recién llegaba, luego de seis meses sin verlo. No estoy preparada para que él se vaya por una chica. Suspiré ante esa perspectiva y capté la atención de mi hermano, quién me miro preocupado. Le sonreí para calmarlo, y funcionó.

Cuando llegamos, nos despedimos de las chicas y mandé saludos a los padres de ella, a Jazz y a Edward, ya que no los vería hasta el lunes. Pasaría el resto del fin de semana sola con mi hermano aprovechando su visita al máximo.

Entramos a la casa y le indiqué dónde estaba su habitación, lo encontré riéndose de mi con una cara de niño travieso y una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, haciendo que se le marcaran sus hoyuelos.

- Ya sé dónde está cada habitación, enana – comentó riéndose.

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

- Yo fui el que vine a ver la casa para que papá te la comprara – explicó. Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás, Emmett? – pregunté tratando de cambiar de tema.

- No sé. Tal vez con suerte, me quede mucho tiempo – dijo restándole importancia. En mi mete resonó sus últimas palabras, _"me quede mucho tiempo"_.

- Explícate Emmett Swan, ahora mismo – exigí.

Rió estruendosamente, y juraría que la casa tembló bajo nuestros pies.

- Tengo pensado buscar una universidad por aquí - _¿Universidad por aquí?_-. Sé que en Forks no hay universidad, pero tal vez pueda viajar todos los días a Seattle o a Port Angels…

Desde el momento en que caí en la cuenta de que si Emmett encontraba universidad por aquí, ya no se iría, dejé de oír. Él pareció notarlo, porque en su cara se vio reflejada la preocupación.

- Bella, ¿te sucede algo? ¿Dije algo malo…?

Salté hacia él y lo abracé como lo había hecho en el aeropuerto. Lo dejé sin habla por mi reacción.

- Más te vale encontrar universidad por aquí, Emmett – le amenacé.

- ¿Y quedarme contigo, pequeña pulga? – rió-. ¿Para hacerte la vida imposible con mis bromas? Entonces, ¡trato hecho!

Nos reímos y lo volví a abrazar. Llevó sus maletas a su cuarto y yo miré dentro del refrigerador. Con Emmett por aquí, se comería el tripe. No tenía abastecimiento suficiente, así que agarré el teléfono inalámbrico.

- Emmett, ¿te importaría si pido unas pizzas? – le grité.

- ¡Para nada! – contestó-. Con extra queso para mí, por favor.

Reí entre dientes y llamé al reparto de pizzas. Pedí dos grandes con extra queso y una mediana común para mí. Mientras hacía el pedido, escuché a Emmett prender el televisor. Cuando colgué me reuní con él. Estaba viendo las luchas. Puse cara de disgusto y él la notó.

- ¿Quieres que cambie? – preguntó en tono amable. Pero en sus ojos pude ver que rogaba un no, como respuesta.

- No, está bien, Em. Acabas de llegar, estás cansado y quieres ver lo que te apetece – le sonreí-. Además probablemente me quede dormida, Alice y Rosalie fueron muy duras conmigo hoy – se rió-. El reparto llega en media hora, despiértame para entonces.

- Lo haré, así cenas. No sea cosa que no comas – contestó con tono protector.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconciencia. Me desperté y miré por la ventana. Debían de ser cerca de las nueve o diez de la noche, ya que afuera estaba todo a oscuras. Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, Emmett se encontraba engullendo una porción de pizza. No sabía si era de la primera o segunda caja, hasta que vi una ya desechada. Me dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le espeté.

- Porque cada vez que lo intentaba susurrabas algo que no recuerdo – fingió pensarlo por un momento y yo entrecerré los ojos esperando sus burlas-. Ah si, un nombre – _Oh, no_-. Edward – pronunció su nombre despacio.

Me dejé caer en la silla y tomé una porción de mi pizza, pidiendo que me tragara la tierra. Sentía la cara arder y Emmett comenzó a reír. Cerré un puño con fuerza bajo la mesa. No podía creer que hubiera podido decir su nombre frente a mi hermano, cosa que me causaba mucha vergüenza y molestia a la vez, y menos aún frente a mi hermano, quién no me dejaría de molestar. Bufé molesta y contuve las ganas de llorar, cosa que hacía cada vez que me enojaba muchísimo.

Mi hermano me miró y dejó de reír súbitamente.

- Lo lamento, Bella. No quise herirte – dijo con tono compungido.

- Está bien, Emmett – me sequé las lágrimas que habían salido con el dorso de la mano y le sonreí-. Ya pasó.

Ambos nos sonreímos y terminamos de cenar sin decir una palabra. Nos despedimos con las buenas noches y cada cual fue a su cuarto. Me cambié, cepillé mis dientes y me acosté a dormir. Ese tiempo que había dormido a la tarde no me había alcanzado. Sino que me pareció como si me hubiera dado más sueño. Esta vez, soñé con recuerdo de mi infancia, mía y de Emmett. Dormí con una sonrisa en mis labios.

El domingo la pasamos sin complicación alguna. Habíamos salido a desayunar, luego a abastecer el refrigerador y los aparadores. Miramos la televisión, algunas películas. Me puso al tanto de la vida allí, en Phoenix. Me habló de mis padres, y de mis antiguas amistades. Me puse realmente feliz cuando nombró a Jake, mi mejor amigo.

- Él está muy bien, esperando a las vacaciones de verano. Comentó que, tal vez, venía a vernos – rió-. Está ansioso.

Yo también lo estaba. No faltaba mucho más de un mes. La perspectiva de ver a mi mejor amigo de nuevo, de repente, se me antojó muy satisfactoria.

Mientras Emmett hacía la cena, yo me dediqué a hacer mis deberes atrasados y escribirle un mal a mi padre. Para cuando la comida estaba servida, yo ya había terminado. Cenamos entre risas y bromas de mi hermano. Me hacía feliz tenerlo conmigo. Miramos una película del Increíble Hulk, quien se me hizo parecido a Emmett, y reí ante ello. Cuando le conté la comparación, también se echó a reír. A mitad de película, cerré los párpados para parpadear, pero no pude volver a abrirlos, tenía mucho sueño, a pesar de que ese día no había hecho gran esfuerzo.

* * *

Aparentemente me había quedado dormida sobre mi hermano, porque a la mañana siguiente desperté en mi cama. Cuando bajé a desayunar él ya no se encontraba, me había dejado una nota en el refrigerador.

_Bella, me marché temprano. Tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir a ver Universidades. Volveré para cuando tú llegues del Instituto, probablemente más tarde._

_Te quiere, Emmett._

Tomé un desayuno rápido, el cual consistía en un plato de cereales y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tomé mi mochila del Instituto, mi móvil, las llaves de casa y, cuando me dispuse a buscar las llaves de mi carro, caí en la cuenta que no sabía dónde las había dejado Edward. Miré el reloj. Si me ponía a buscarlas, no llegaría a clases a tiempo, y justo tocaba trigonometría. Bufando, agarré mi MP3 y tomé el autobús hasta el Instituto.

Llegué justo a tiempo, antes que el Sr. Vaner llegara. Tomé mi asiento, al lado de Alice, quién me saludó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Puse mis libros sobre la mesa y en ese preciso instante llegó el maestro.

- El día de hoy, antes de comenzar la clase, entregaré los exámenes de la semana pasada – juré que me miró y sonrió con suficiencia-. Así que los llamaré por orden alfabético. Cullen, Alice

Mi amiga caminó hasta el frente del aula, con su andar bailarín. _Me pregunto si habrá ido a clases de ballet cuando era pequeña_, pensé. Arrugó el ceño y volvió a su asiento, al tiempo que llamaban a Edward. Me giré Para mirarla.

- Ocho – me dijo moviendo los labios

Le sonreí. Era perfeccionista, pero en notas, era imposible, al parecer, ser mejor que su hermano, quién volvió con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Me removí inquieta en el asiento. Era imposible reprobar, Edward me había hecho el examen. Aún así estaba insegura. Pasaron todos mis compañeros del aula, yo era la última de la lista.

- Swan, Isabella – me nombró y yo crispé el rostro ante la mención de mi nombre completo.

Me acerqué y, temblando, tomé mi examen. Los ejercicios estaban bien resueltos, como era de esperar, pero aún así la nota era baja.

- ¿Por qué la nota? – pregunté con escepticismo.

- Porque si, Srta. Swan. El día del examen había estado conversando con su amiga, la Srta. Cullen – contestó con una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara-. Sabe bien que hablar baja puntos.

Así que por eso le bajó puntos a Alice, pensé. Pero aún así, ella había aprobado, yo no. Suspiré y me d la vuelta. Cuando me encaminaba a mi banco, hice un bollo de papel con el examen y cerré los puños con fuerza. No presté atención a la clase, ya que reposé la cabeza contra mis brazos, escondiendo mi rostro bañados en lágrimas por el enojo.

Cuando sonó la campaña, salí corriendo del salón. Probablemente había dejado pasmada a Alice, pero no me importaba. Necesitaba estar sola. Corrí hasta estar cerca de la biblioteca, cuando entré y respiré el aroma de los libros, me relajé. Elegí un libro, de los que me gustaban, al azar y lo hice fichar. Me senté tranquila a leer el ejemplar antiguo de _Romeo y Julieta_. Tan absorta estaba leyendo, que no me había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba sentado conmigo en esa mesa, hasta que le di un respiro a mi vista. Miré hacia delante y sus orbes verdes captaron mi atención.

- ¿No deberías estar en clases? – mascullé.

- Es saludable saltearse clases de vez en cuando – comentó divertido-. ¿Qué lees?

Tomó mi libro, no sin antes marcar la página que estaba leyendo. Lo observó con detenimiento-. No me cae nada bien ese Romeo

- ¿Qué tiene Romeo? – le espeté mordaz.

- Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra más completa de destruir su felicidad?

Bufé molesta.

- ¿Qué lees tú, señor-odio-todo-lo-romántico?

- Pues eso, nada romántico ni meloso – contestó y se encogió de hombros.

- Pero bien que haz leído _Romeo y Julieta_, sino no sabrías eso.

- Leo ese género, no me agrada. Lo hago para poder dar críticas sobre ellos – comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Pretendía estar sola – mascullé entre dientes y en voz baja.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – me preguntó temeroso.

- No. A menos que sigas molestando – hice una pausa y observé su rostro sereno-. Ahí si te lo pediré

- Entonces tenemos un trato, Bella.

Dejé el libro en la estantería que le correspondía y salimos con Edward al parque del Instituto. Nos sentamos en una banca. Era un día soleado, raro en Forks. Me acomodé mejor, intentado tomar color en mi piel albina. Miré con los ojos entrecerrados a Edward. Su pelo brillaba bajo el sol, y su piel reflejaba una brillantez exquisitamente extraña. Se rió entre dientes.

- Al sol pareces pelirroja – me comentó.

- Ya.

Estuvimos hablando trivialidades todo el resto del día. A la hora del almuerzo pasamos a la cafetería con Alice y Jasper, quienes preguntaron por mi actitud, sin embargo, argumenté que hoy no era mi día, así que haría rollos. Comimos planeando la salida del fin de semana, la cual incluía a Rose y a Emmett. Cuando volvió a sonar la campana, salimos al patio de nuevo.

Caminando junto a Edward se me ocurrió una idea. Me giré hacia él con exaltación.

- ¿Quieres jugar al jugo de las veinte preguntas? – pregunté efusiva.

Edward me sonrió.

- Me parece bien. Comienza tú.

- Mmm… Déjame pensar – no tenía ninguna idea prevista, hasta que una situación saltó a mi memoria-. ¿Por qué tú, Alice, y Jasper tienen otros apellidos además de los conocidos?

Empezó a carcajearse. Yo no le encontraba ningún sentido a su risa. Bufé molesta, consiguiendo que él me mirase y se propusiera a contestar.

- Es larga la historia – suspiró y sonrió-. Como debes saber, los Hale y mis padres se llevaban muy bien. Alice y yo crecimos junto a Rose y Jazz. Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre jugábamos por separado, las chicas por un lado y los chicos por el otro.

Rose siempre jugaba a ser una súper modelo y Alice su diseñadora. A mi hermana, el simple apellido _Cullen_ no le llamaba la atención, decía que no sería una gran marca de moda, por lo cual, se inventó el apellido_ Brandon_. Mientras que a Rose, su apellido le parecía genial para ser modelo.

Entretanto, Jazz y yo jugábamos a ser soldados de la guerra. Él era el General _Whitlock_, y yo el Teniente _Masen_. Era tanto lo que jugábamos a cambiar nuestros apellidos, que terminamos adoptando ambos. El de juego, en una broma interna. Inclusive nuestros padres los utilizan cuando bromean.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me había contestado.

- Pero en sus documentos, ¿qué apellidos figuran?

Me miró como si intentara explicar que dos más dos son cuatro.

- Obviamente Cullen y Hale – hizo una pausa y me sonrió con mi sonrisa torcida favorita-. Tercera pregunta.

- ¿Color favorito? – no la pensé. Parecía estúpida, pero no tenía otra.

- Azul. Por eso la cocina de tu casa me había gustado mucho.

Me ruboricé exageradamente ante el halago.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces en tu tiempo libre?

- Leo, escucho música, toco en mi piano y compongo canciones, como la de Esme – sonrió con nostalgia.

- ¿Qué carrera deseas seguir? – eso en realidad me importaba, un ser perfecto como él, podría encajar en cualquier universidad. Desde Harvard hasta Darthmouth.

- Medicina, como mi padre – suspiró y volvió a sonreír-. Me apasiona ver a las personas sanas, darles una vida próspera, salvárselas. Aunque es frustrante perder pacientes – su sonrisa se deformo hasta crear una mueca de dolor-. ¿Tú?

- No, no, no Edward. Yo pregunto tú respondes. Luego será tu turno de preguntar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Preguntándome eso, perdiste una pregunta ya – sonrió-. Vale, prosigue.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste a Volterra?

El semblante de Edward se oscureció. Frunció el ceño, hasta parecer que tenía únicamente una ceja, y sus labios formaron una línea recta.

- Mi padre tenía, más bien tiene, unos viejos amigos viviendo allí. Me fui un año y medio. Mi excusa para marcharme y dejar a mi familia aquí, es que tenían buenas academias musicales – su voz se tensó con un tono de culpabilidad, sufrimiento y tristeza-. Realmente, supongo que fue rebeldía adolescente. A algunos se le da por tomar, otros por fumar. Otros simplemente se van de casa una semana… - Suspiró-. Yo me fui por un año y medio, sin importar el sufrimiento de mis padres, mi hermana y mis amigos

Quería saber más de ese viaje, pero el clima estaba tenso y era jugar con fuego. Quien juega con fuego, termina quemándose, y yo no deseaba ello.

- ¿Cuántos idiomas hablas?

- Unos siete aproximadamente – comentó restándole importancia y relajando su postura.

- ¿Así de tranquilo lo dice? ¿Siete idiomas? – pregunté atónita.

- Inglés, español, portugués, italiano, alemán, francés – comenzó a enumerar-. Ah, si, y latín.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos. Era perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra. Me miró y me sonrió. No era una sonrisa arrogante, sino comprensiva. La campana sonó, dando fin a las actividades del día.

- Mañana termino mi interrogatorio y empiezas el tuyo, ¿de acuerdo?

- Me parece genial, Bella. Te quedan diez preguntas y ya no aguanto la espera por mi turno – volvió a sonreír mientras hablaba.

Fuimos hasta el estacionamiento, dónde veríamos a Alice y Jazz. Saludé a los tres y emprendí mi caminata a casa. No había hecho una cuadra, que el ronroneo de un auto captó mi atención. Se abrió la puerta del copiloto de ese tan conocido auto plateado.

- Venga Bella, te llevo a casa – me instó Edward.

- Gracias – contesté con sincero agradecimiento.

Me subí al auto y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Puso música y no hablamos en todo el trayecto, simplemente disfrutamos de la melodía que nos proporcionaba Debussy. Al llegar, detrás de mi monovolumen, se encontraba un imponente _Jeep_.

- Wow – dije sin aliento.

- Tu hermano debe de ser muy afortunado al tener uno – comentó y luego frunció el ceño cambiando el tono de voz-. Será mejor que bajes, quiere hablar contigo – hizo una pausa-. Mañana te paso a buscar, ¿bien?

Me giré a mirarlo, sin comprender cómo sabía ello. Pero él sólo abrió la puerta y me besó la mejilla a modo de saludo. Asentí a su pregunta y salí del auto a trompicones. En el umbral de la puerta me encontré con un Emmett bastante enojado, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Suspiré, leería de explicarle todo.

- ¿Quién era _ese_? – masculló.

- El hermano de Alice, ¿la recuerdas? – intenté hablar con voz neutra, sin dejarle ver mis molestias-. Su nombre es Edward.

- Así que ese es el _famoso_ Edward – volvió a gruñir. _Esto será más difícil de lo que pensaba_.- No me agrada para ti, ten cuidado – me previno.

- Emmett, estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para saber con quien me junto – medié-. Además ni lo conoces. No debes juzgar a un libro por su portada, recuerdas.

- Si – contestó-. Es que no quiero moscas revoloteando a mi pequeña hermana – comentó en un susurro.

- Emmett, no seas guardabosques – le bromeé al tiempo que le pegaba en un hombro.

Entramos juntos a la casa riendo y el comenzó una guerra de cosquillas, la cual, obviamente, perdí. Amaba tener a Emmett cerca, pero no en ese modo sobre protector.

- Hey, Em – le llamé-. ¿Y ese Jeep?

- Lo gané.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté asombrada.

- Con suerte y el pasaje hasta aquí – contestó orgulloso.

- ¡Genial!

- Más genial será cuando sepas que encontré Universidad en Seattle.

- ¡Eso SI que es genial! – chillé. Ahora si tendría a mi hermano conmigo.

Lo abracé efusivamente mientras que él reía. Me contó que allí se encontró con la hermana de Jasper y que hicieron buenas migas. Al parecer, podrían estudiar lo mismo. Me alegré ver el brillo de sus ojos cuando hablaba de ella. Aunque podía sentir un pinchazo de celos, sabía que Emmett nunca se alejaría de mí.

* * *

_Capítulo bastante más largo, en compensación a lo corto que fue el anterior. Como prometí la vida de los chicos Cullen se empezó a aclarar. ¿Qué preguntará Edward?_

_¿Alguien más desea tanto como yo una canción compuesta y tarareada por Edward?  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go. _

* * *


	9. Chapter IX: Interrogatorio y Composición

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Interrogatorio y composición.**

_Edward POV_

Me desperté temprano aquella mañana. Era otro día común y corriente en Forks. Nublado y a punto de llover. Siempre llovía, inclusive ahora, en plena primavera, casi verano. Lo único que me animaba era que hoy continuaría el interrogatorio con Bella. Esa chica siempre me sorprendía. Cuando creía que iba a decir algo, me salta con algo totalmente distinto. Es imposible saber qué dirá, inclusive para mí, a quien siempre bromeaban con que era demasiado persuasivo y casi lector de mentes. Me duché, afeité y cepille los dientes, cuando estuve listo, me dispuse a cambiarme. Me puse unas bermudas de jean a juego con una musculosa. Hacía un calor insoportable, debido a la humedad. Intenté por todos los medios arreglar mi cabello, pero siempre tenía esa visión salvaje. No me importaba tenerlo así, ganaba más chicas así. Simplemente intentaba acomodarlo por mi madre, no le hacía gracia mi cabello alborotado.

Desayuné solo, mis padres ya se habían marchado al trabajo, y mi hermana se había quedado en la casa de Jasper. Hice una mueca. Vaya a saber uno qué habrían hecho. Moví la cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos, era demasiado molesto pensar así de mi pequeña hermanita. Tomé mi Volvo y me dirigí hacia la casa de Bella. _Ojalá no esté su hermano_. Encendí el estéreo y coloqué mi CD favorito de Debussy. Cuando llegué, noté que el enorme Jeep no se encontraba. Exhalé aire aliviado. No quería problemas con ese grandote. Apagué el motor, el estéreo y salía tocarle timbre. Ella salió al instante. Llevaba puesto una camiseta de tirantes rosa, unos pantalones cortos, dejando poco a la imaginación. Tragué saliva sonoramente.

- Hola Edward – saludó con una sonrisa y me dio un eso en la mejilla. Se veía feliz, radiante.

- Buenos días, Bella.

La acompañé hasta la puerta del copiloto y se la abrí. Ella entró al auto, le cerré la puerta y luego entré yo. Arranqué el motor. Seguía ansioso por esta sesión de interrogatorios. La pasé a buscar extremadamente temprano para poder verme libre a comenzar mi turno. La miré por el rabillo del ojo, estaba sonriendo con malicia. Seguramente tardaba adrede.

- Hay que continuar con las preguntas – apuré con impaciencia.

- De acuerdo – asintió-. ¿Cuándo es la fecha de tu cumpleaños?

- Veintiuno de junio.

- Pero Edward, eso es en menos de un mes – dijo alarmada.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Lo sé.

- No debe ser nada fácil cumplir años teniendo a Alice de hermana, ¿no es cierto?

Iba a contestar pero continuó.

- Yo tuve que soportarla en mi cumpleaños. No llevaba aquí ni un mes – se rió.

_Nota mental: Preguntarle sobre el día de su cumpleaños._

- La verdad que si. Es un pequeño monstruito perfeccionista y fiestero.

- Sabes ¿qué te espera este año?

Suspiré con pesadumbre.

- No. Pero sé que se esmerará. Se perdió un cumpleaños mío, así que intentará enmendarlo.

- Ya veo… - se quedó pensativa unos momentos-. ¿Qué deseas para tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Cómo? – pregunté extrañado.

- Eso. ¿Qué deseas que te regale para tu cumpleaños? – repitió.

- No tienes porqué, Bella.

- Quiero hacerlo. Ahora dime, Edward – exigió.

- Un rato de tranquilidad, olvidarme de mis problemas – _y mis culpas_.

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que se giraba para mirarme con detenimiento. Luego de un rato, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba, sonriendo. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando al Instituto. Aparqué el coche y apagué el motor. Faltaba aún para que las clases empezaran.

- De acuerdo. Edward, ¿tienes algún superhéroe favorito?

Aquella pregunta me pilló desprevenido. Me reí por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Límitate a contestar, Cullen – demandó.

- No creo que tenga ninguno…

- ¿Superman?

- No, me parece estúpido lo de la kriptonita.

- ¿Spider-man?

- ¿Es interesante tener como superhéroe alguien mordido por una araña radiactiva? – reí-. Siquiera me gusta Batman. ¿Quién vengaría a sus padres, vestido como murciélago?

- ¿Entonces?

- No me interesan los superhéroes. Me caen mejor los chicos malos. Como el Jocker, de Batman.

- ¿Los chicos villanos? – preguntó en un susurro.

Me giré a mirarla y algo dentro se removió.

- Si – contesté en un susurro-. ¿Molesta? – pregunté con miedo.

- No – suspiró-. Edward, ¿tienes un problema de personalidad múltiple? – preguntó jocosa.

Bufé molesto. Varios bromeaban con mis cambios de humor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Por tus cambios de humor – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

- Supongo que si. Varios dicen eso – suspiré-. Así que algo de razón deben tener.

Conté mentalmente sus preguntas y sonreí.

- Mi turno para preguntar.

Bella me miró y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Vale, pregunta.

- ¿Cuándo cumples años? – _así no me olvidaré luego_.

- Trece de septiembre.

- ¿Deseas algo fervientemente para tu cumpleaños?

- ¿Aparte de que Alice no haga nada?

Asentí con la cabeza, sabiendo que eso no ocurriría nunca. Bella también lo sabía.

- Nada – contestó con simpleza.

- ¿Cómo que nada? – pregunté atónito.

- Si, no me gusta recibir regalos – meditó unos momentos sus palabras-. Más bien, odio que gasten dinero en mí.

- ¿Superhéroe o heroína favorito/a?

- Por lo general pienso que nunca podría ser algún superhéroe. Siempre soy como Louisa Laine o Mary Jane – suspiró-. Pero a veces deseo ser superheroína y salvar a los que quiero y no viceversa.

Me quedé pensando en lo que me contestó.

- ¿Por qué decidiste venir hacia Forks?

Esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza desde que la había conocido.

- Deseaba no ser el centro de atención – contestó en un leve murmullo.

- ¿Por qué eso? – _Bella es realmente extraña._

- Porque soy patosa – se rió y yo la seguí-. Muchos me conocían y hacían que me pusiera nerviosa, por lo cual siempre me caía.

- ¿No te gusta ser el centro de atención?

- En realidad, no. Me gusta más pasar desapercibida. Supuse que aquí, en Forks, iba a a conseguir eso. Pero ves que no. Pueblo chico, más persona nueva, igual a centro de atención.

_Más si la persona nueva es tan irresistible._

- ¿Dejaste mucha gente en Phoenix?

- Mi padre y mi madre no soportan que me halla ido – exhaló aire con pesadez-. Luego estaba mi hermano, pero ya ves que ha venido para quedarse conmigo – sonrió-. Somos muy apegados. El la fuerza y yo el cerebro – se rió-. Y a un chico.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – dije con los dientes apretados.

- Jake. Jacob, en realidad – contestó y sonrió felizmente

Desde ese momento comencé a odiar a ese tal _Jacob_.

- ¿Lo querías?

Apreté las manos contra el volante y dejé de respirar. Permanecí inmóvil ante la respuesta. Sabía que ella me estaba observando.

- Si – contestó y yo apreté aún más fuerte el volante-. Pero simplemente era mi mejor amigo. Imagínate desde siempre nos conocemos, porque su padre es amigo del mío.

Dejé salir todo el aliento que había estado conteniendo. La campana sonó y ella me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- A la vuelta terminamos. Supongo que en el almuerzo no podremos

- De acuerdo. Adiós, Bella.

- Cuídate, Edward, nos vemos - me besó en la mejilla y salió del auto.

Yo también salí y me dirigí a mi clase de francés. Me senté al final del salón, en mi lugar de siempre, y saqué mis libros, aunque sabía que ese día no los utilizaría. Comencé a imaginarme a Bella con _ese_. La podía ver feliz, radiante, enamorada. _No, Edward. Ella te dijo que sólo eran amigos. Debes creer en ella_, me reprendí a mí mismo por imaginar tales mentiras. Pero el miedo me invadió. ¿Y si Bella me había mentido? ¿Si estaba saliendo con _ese_, y _él_ consigue que ella se vuelva a su antiguo hogar? No. Debía desechar todas esas tonterías de mi cabeza. La voz de la profesora Sacquin.

- Edward Cullen, vous connaissez la réponse? – preguntó.

Maquiné rápidamente sobre qué estaba hablando. _La Revolución Francesa, eso era. Ahora la pregunta… ¡Vamos Edward piensa! ¡Oh, lo tengo! El lema de la revolución._

- Oui, professeur. La devise de la Révolution française a été: la liberté, l'égalité et de fraternité – contesté en mi fluido francés.

- Très bien, Monsieur Cullen. La classe, la lecture de son curriculum vital.

Todos mis compañeros volvieron a sus lecturas y yo suspiré aliviado.

El resto de la mañana pasó sin sobresaltos. Luego de mis clases dobles de francés, donde no volví a prestar atención y la profesora tampoco me interrogó, tuve clase de música. Me llevaba bien con el profesor. Era jocoso y me permitía tocar en el órgano eléctrico lo que se me daba la gana. Tomé una silla y me senté frente al órgano. Cerré los ojos y dejé que la música me llenara. Era una canción nueva que me venía rondando en la cabeza desde la noche en que Bella se había quedado en mi casa. No había bajos en la música, era una tonada dulce, cargada de amor y ternura. La clase de canción que se les tararea a los niños para que se pudieran dormir por las noches, esas noches en la que se despertaban a causa de una pesadilla. _Una nana_. Y sabía para quién era. Sólo debía esperar el momento de entregarla y arreglarla un poco más.

Cuando abrí los ojos, todo el mundo me estaba observando. Al cabo de unos momentos, el salón estalló en aplausos y, luego de mucho tiempo, sentí arder mis mejillas. El profesor se me acercó.

- Es una canción muy hermosa, Edward – comentó-. ¿Tú la compusiste?

No me creería que la acababa de componer.

- Si. La tengo escrita desde hace un tiempo. Pero hacía mucho que no la escuchaba – mentí.

El profesor asintió con la cabeza y nos mandó a todos a volver con nuestros instrumentos. Sonreí al recordar la canción. Ya no se me borraría de la memoria. Nunca. Como tampoco _su_ sonrisa. Al terminar la clase, y como todos los días, fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis amigos. Tarareaba la canción mientras caminaba, cuando alguien se colgó de mi espalda y me tapó los ojos. Me reí.

- Alice, ¿cómo llegaste hasta poder colgarte?

Alguien más sofocó una sonrisita y mi hermana me destapó los ojos. Se bajó de mi espalda y yo me giré a verla. Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y miraba al suelo. Sabía que le avergonzaba su estatura.

- Jazz me ayudo un poquitito – masculló.

- ¿Sólo un poquitito? – pregunté alzando una ceja.

- Ya. ¡Esta bien! – estalló-. Él me colgó. ¿Contento Edward Cullen?

- La verdad que si hermanita.

Le besé la mejilla y Jasper comenzó a reírse, provocando que, en un ataque poco maduro de parte de mi hermana, le sacara la lengua. Me uní a las risas y ella también. Los tres juntos volvimos a emprender camino a la cafetería y en el transcurso del trayecto también se nos unió Bella. Le sonreí.

Al parecer, la humedad nos había quitado el hambre a todos. Porque sólo pedimos refrescos y alguna que otra fruta para no tener el estómago vacío. Rápidamente Alice y Bella comenzaron a hablar. Yo me dediqué a observarla. Era tan extraña, pero tierna a la vez. Tenía la necesidad de cuidarla y de saber todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, aunque se me resultara imposible.

La próxima clase que me tocaba era educación física. No me creía nada del otro mundo en cuanto a los deportes. Era rápido, sí. Tal vez el más rápido del Instituto. Pero nada más que ello. No tenía gran fuerza. Aún así el profesor estuvo toda la hora instándome a que entrara en el equipo de soccer del próximo año. Me aseguró que no me arrepentiría. Yo simplemente le contesté que lo pensaría.

A la hora de la salida, esperé a Bella en su casillero. La noté enojada, sulfurada más bien. Pero cuando me miró, su rostro cambió totalmente y se serenó. Incluso me sonrió.

- Hola – me saludo.

- Hola a ti – le dije sonriendo-. Vamos yendo.

- Me parece bien.

Se adelantó hasta ponerse a mi lado y me volvió a sonreír. Inhalé su perfume. Era la primera vez que me reparaba en él. Olía a fresas. Me gustaba, era un perfume muy dulce.

- Continuemos – comente.

El olor de su perfume se me había quedado grabado en los instintos, así que no pude evitar preguntarle.

- ¿Qué perfumes usas?

Me miró como si tuviera más de una cabeza.

- No utilizo perfume – contestó.

- ¿Y ese olor a fresas? – pregunté incrédulo.

Iba a contestarme cuando llegamos al auto. Le abrí para que entrara y luego lo hice yo.

- Supongo que es el shampoo que utilizo. Me encanta su olor – hizo una pausa-. Pero no creía que se sintiera tanto – comentó con una ceja alzada.

Me limité seguir mi interrogatorio.

- ¿Tus pasatiempos favoritos?

- Leer novelas románticas. De amores posibles y otros imposibles.

- Como Romeo y Julieta – dije en voz baja.

- Exacto.

Me giré a mirarla, ella me sonreía.

- ¿Qué carrera deseas seguir?

Bella se riño entre dientes.

- No te olvidaste – negué con la cabeza-. Deseo ser escritora, o profesora de Literatura – contestó.

- ¿Para niños pequeños?

- Pues claro. Adolescentes sería difícil con sus hormonas alborotadas y mis rubores.

Sospesé la posibilidad de que fuera profesora de adolescentes, imaginando lo que dirían de ella. Comencé a hiperventilar.

- ¿Por qué saliste enojada de tu última clase? – necesitaba distraerme y ella me preocupaba.

- Por Mike Newton.

Rápidamente me acordé de ese chico y la manera en que lo pillé mirando a Bella. De una manera poco inocente.

- ¿Qué te hizo _ese_? – mascullé.

Bella me miró con aprensión. ¿La estaba asustando?

- Por nada – comentó con recelo.

- Bella – le exigí.

- Sólo me estaba invitando a salir – dijo en voz baja, Yo suspiré-. Pero le dije que no – me aseguró con calma.

La miré rápidamente. ¿Estaba intentado calmarme y darme seguridad? Deseché eso de mi cabeza.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué?

Se rió por lo bajo.

- Es muy pesado. Es buen chico, pero muy pesado.

- Ya lo creo – mascullé en voz inaudible-. ¿Cuán patosa eres? – pregunté riendo.

- Oh, yo creo que mucho. En este semestre que llevo aquí, creo que tu padre me ha visto casi unas cinco veces al mes – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Debería preocuparme por ti y cuidarte? – cuestioné.

Bella se encogió de hombros

- Si tú quieres – me miró y sonrió-. Acabas de terminar tus veinte preguntas.

- ¿Ya?

- Sip. Justo cuando hemos llegado a casa.

Miré extrañado hacia fuera. En efecto, acabábamos de llegar. Y yo me había quedado con las ganas de conocer más acerca de ella. El Jeep de su hermano se encontraba afuera, así que mis posibilidades de pasar a su casa eran casi nulas.

- Oh, está Emmy en casa – comentó en voz baja-. Será mejor que me vaya Edward. Gracias por contestarme mis preguntas, fueron muy interesante. Y divertido fue contestarte las tuyas.

- Lo mismo digo, Bella.

- Nos vemos, mándale mis cariños a Esme y Carlise – comentó agarrando su bolso.

- Serán dados. Buenas noches, Bella.

- Buenas noches, Edward.

Me besó la mejilla y bajó del auto. Cuando entró a su casa, arranqué a toda velocidad hacia casa. Estaba impaciente por grabar esa composición nueva. Aparqué el auto y entré a la casa.

- Hola mamá, ya llegué – grité.

- Hola hijo – contestó mi madre.

- Llevaré el piano a mi habitación, ¿molesta? – pregunté.

- Para nada cariño – dijo mi madre apareciendo junto a mí-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Nop. Gracias mamá.

Le besé la mejilla y subí, con mucho esfuerzo, el piano a mi habitación. Cerré la pureta con llave, puse un disco en la grabadora y comencé a tocar la melodía. Sonreía mientras lo hacía. Sobre todo, porque pensaba que ese sería su regalo perfecto. Sería _su_ nana.

* * *

_Perdón por la tardanza. Es que la inspiración tarda en llegar. Espero que desde ahora llegue más fácilmente._

_En el próximo caítulo probablemente veamos la última semana de clases. A partir de allí, y el cumpleaños de Ed, empezarán los problemas para Bella._

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap.  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_Aviso: hasta mínimo 45 Reviews no actualizo. Así que dejen comentarios, por el futuro de Ed y Bella xD :P  
_

* * *


	10. Chapter X: Tan apetecible

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo X: Tan _apetecible._**

_Bella POV_

La anteúltima semana de clases se pasó volando. Con el juego de las preguntas, había aprendido un montón acerca de Edward Cullen, aunque aún me seguía pareciendo un misterio. La última semana estaría atestada de exámenes, todos los finales de ese semestre, y mi idea era quedarme en casa todo el fin de semana estudiando. Sin embargo, el sábado por la mañana una bocina muy conocida me despertó de mi calmo sueño.

- Bella ábreme la puerta – chillaron desde afuera.

Me tapé con la almohada la cara y los oídos. Así no escuchaba, y la luz molesta del _sol_, no me pegaba en el rostro. _Un momento, ¿sol?_ Me levanté de un salto, causándome un mareo. Haciendo acto de presencia, mi poco equilibrio consiguió que terminara de rodillas en el suelo. Emmett entró corriendo a la habitación y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Estas bien, enana? – preguntó preocupado.

- Si, Emmy. Es sólo que me levanté muy rápido – contesté de forma automática.

- Bueno, mejor así. Creo que alguien abajo quiere verte –comentó risueño.

- ¿No podrías abrirle a Alice mientras me cambio?

Emmett me miró con cara de desconcierto y yo rodé los ojos.

- Alice es la chica efusiva que está afuera llamándome. Es mi mejor amiga. La muchacha que estaba conmigo y Rose el día que te viniste – expliqué.

Él pareció recordar, por lo que sonrió.

- De acuerdo, hermanita.

Me besó la frente y salió de mi habitación. Me quedé unos momentos más en el suelo, para luego levantarme lentamente. Cuando me noté equilibrada, salí pitando hacia el baño con mi neceser y un conjunto de entre casa. Al terminar, bajé con mucho cuidado las escaleras. Me encontré con Alice y mi hermano hablando animadamente en la cocina. Sonreí y entré a la cocina, yendo directo a servirme una taza de café.

- Buen día, Bella.

- Buen día, pequeño duende – repliqué.

Me senté junto a ellos en la mesa con mi desayuno.

- ¿Qué te trae aquí este hermoso día a las… - miré el reloj- diez menos cuarto de la mañana?

Mi hermano y mi amiga intercambiaron miradas cómplices y sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿Has notado que bello día hace hoy? – preguntó Emmett.

- Si, pero no sé qué tiene que ver.

- He decidido que ustedes vengan a casa, así nadamos en la piscina o en el río que hay cerca – comentó entusiasmada Alice.

De haber estado parada, seguramente habría estado dando saltitos por toda la cocina.

- Con _ustedes_, ¿a quién te refieres? – pregunté.

- Jazz, Rose, Emmett y tú – contó-. Además de Edward y mi persona – terminó sonriendo.

- Bueno, yo… no lo sé – balbuceé.

- Por favor – pidió haciendo un puchero.

_Rayos, nunca intentes decirle no a Alice, si no quieres ver esta cara._

- De acuerdo – acepté al fin.

Alice se paró y comenzó a dar saltitos. _Tan predecible de ella_.

- Los espero a las doce en punto. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Tienen una hora, ¿de acuerdo? – no nos permitió meter bocado-. Muy bien, adiós chicos.

Alice salió de la casa, dejándome pasmada. Cuando oímos el auto arrancar, Emmett estalló en carcajadas.

- ¿Siempre es tan enérgica? – preguntó riendo.

- Si. Y será mejor que nos apuremos, no querrás conocer a una Alice enojada.

Ambos subimos a nuestros respectivos cuartos. Busqué en los cajones mi traje de baño, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Casi como gracia divina, cuando iba a darme por vencida, en el último cajón encontré un bañador que, si mal recordaba, me lo había regalado Alice en una de las tantas salidas de compras. Era de un azul noche muy bonito y podía decir que, me quedaba bien al contrastarse con mi piel albina. 

_Nota mental: agradecer a Alice por él._

Luego, escogí una camisa cuadrillé azul, unos pantalones blancos a la rodilla y unas zapatillas tipo _Converse_. Tomé una mochila y dentro de ella metí el bloqueador solar, un par de toallas y una muda de ropa, por las dudas.

Cuando bajé, mi hermano me esperaba en la sala de estar con las llaves en las manos y mirando un partido de baseball.

- Lista – comenté.

- Menos mal, si tardabas más, no llegaríamos más – replicó riendo.

Le saqué la lengua al tiempo que tomaba las llaves de casa y salíamos. Me subí al Jeep de mi hermano y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Arrancó con un fuerte chirrido y me aferré con fuerza al apoya brazos. Escuché su risa estridente, pero no me viré a verlo. Sólo mantenía mi vista en la carretera, seguramente tendría cara de terror.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullens en poco tiempo, obviamente tras dar yo misma las señas para continuar con el trayecto. Cuando llegamos, aparcó en el garaje como si fuera de él. Lo miré de forma reprobatoria, pero él se encogió de hombros y rió.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ésta se abrió dejándonos a la vista a Esme, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja.

- Esme, él es mi hermano – dije señalando a Emmett.

El aludido hizo una especie de reverencia, consiguiendo que yo rodase los ojos.

- Un gusto, señora Cullen – comentó.

- Bienvenido… - dejó la frase en el aire.

- Emmett Swan – terminó mi hermano.

Esme le sonrió maternalmente a mi hermano y nos permitió pasar, explicándonos que el resto de los chicos se encontraban en el patio esperándonos. Caminamos a través del hall y salimos por unos de los ventanales vidriados de la pared del fondo. Tal como dijo Esme, todos estaban allí, ya con sus trajes de baño. Los observé uno por uno.

Alice llevaba puesto un bikini con la parte de abajo negra y la de arriba igual, pero con pequeños puntitos blancos Rose, llevaba uno color rojo pasión que, obviamente, le quedaba pintado. Me encogí al ver mi autoestima por el piso ante la rubia de mi amiga. Jazz llevaba unas bermudas playeras tipo militar, en diferentes verdes. Por otro lado, Edward estaba de muerte.

_Respira Bella, _me dije a mí misma.

Mi adonis personal traía puestas unos pantalones playeros rayados. El fondo era de un azul, casi tan oscuro como el de mi traje de baño, con unas rayas blancas. Estaba tan _apetecible_. Creo que me quedé observándolo por varios segundos, ya que escuché una leve risita por parte de mi hermano y mi mejor amiga. Caminamos hasta ellos y los saludamos.

Edward, usando su aterciopelada y _sexy_ voz, nos contó que iríamos al río que pasaba cerca de allí; por lo que emprendimos camino.

No tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar y, por supuesto, un par de raspones para mí, producidos por una vergonzosa caída.

Sin esperar mucho, Emmett se quitó la remera y saltó como bomba hacia el agua, mojándonos a todos. A él le siguieron Rose, Jazz y Alice. Me dediqué a quitarme mis ropas lentamente y de forma ordenada. Cuando terminé de sacarme el pantalón, sentí unas manos frías aprisionar mi cintura, provocando que me estremeciera. Su aroma dulzón me llegó a las fosas nasales y no pude evitar inhalarlo profundamente.

- Bella – me llamó.

Sentí su aliento frío chocar contra mi cuello, erizándome la piel.

- Este bikini te queda pintado – murmuró-. Estás _apetecible._

Me llamó la atención que utilizase el mismo adjetivo que yo había utilizado para con él, como si me leyese la mente. Pero todo pensamiento abandonó mi cabeza cuando me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que mis piernas temblasen.

Sus manos abandonaron mi piel, y yo extrañé su tacto. Segundos escuché como se lanzaba al agua. Me tomé varios segundos para respirar tranquilamente ya que, seguramente, debía de estar totalmente roja. Cuando me calmé, me tiré al agua helada. Todos, excepto Edward, me preguntaron por qué había tardado tanto. Yo me excusé con que debía colocarme bloqueador solar y pude escuchar la risita sofocada de Edward. Le fulminé con la mirada.

El resto del día la pasamos en el agua, excepto a la hora del almuerzo y cuando comenzó a nublarse, que fue el momento en el que decidimos volver a casa. No volvía a tener otro acercamiento con Edward, pero si le echaba miradas furtivas y, cuando coincidían con la mirada de él, me sonrojaba completamente y me estremecía al recordar su aliento contra mi piel. Al llegar a casa, estaba extremadamente cansada así que me despedí de Emmett y me metí en la cama. Esa noche sólo soñé con el aliento de Edward en mi cuello, sus manos en mi cintura y deseando que estuviesen en otros sitios.

El domingo, intentando no pensar en _él_, me dediqué a estudiar para los exámenes finales. Sólo atendí mi teléfono móvil, y fue porque era Jacob quien llamaba. Me contó que vendría para fines de junio, simplemente acordé felizmente que él se quedara en casa. Jacob aceptó gustoso. Además, sólo había visto a Emmett a la mañana, en el desayuno. Al parecer mi grandote hermano tenía una cita con Rose. Si él era feliz, yo también lo era.

Para cuando terminó el día había conseguido estudiar todo con éxito. Aún así sabía que iba a ser imposible aprobar el examen de trigonometría del otro día. Mientras me acostaba, me puse a pensar que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Edward. Ya sabía cuál sería su regalo, aunque no se lo mereciera, por hacerme sufrir. Soñé con él, y con la próxima visita de Jacob.

* * *

_Ok he actualizado antes de la cuenta. Pero es que, por uno sólo no iba a dejar las intrigas. Sé que no fue un capítulo wow, pero da pie a lo futuro, se los aseguro ;)_

_Espero que les haya gustado el cap.  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Fijo que antes de los 48 no actualizo, así que nada. Ojalá se llegue :P  
_

* * *


	11. Chapter XI: Cumpleaños sabor a fresa

_****_

Disclaimer:

Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XI**: **Cumpleaños sabor a fresa.**

_Edward POV_

La última semana de clases se pasó extremadamente lenta. Tuvimos varios exámenes por día, no me compliqué demasiado, estaba bien preparado. La única preocupación que tuve fue trigonometría, y no específicamente por mí nota. Sino por la de Bella. Sabía que se había quedado, prácticamente, sin dormir con tal de haber rendido bien el examen; ella estaba más que preparada. Pero cualquiera, con dos dedos de frente, notaría qué tan mal le caía Bella al Sr. Varner. Aunque estoy seguro de que él la aprobó, sobre todo después de ver su cara al enterarse quién era el hermano de Bella, y _cómo era_.

Las vacaciones de verano habían llegado y, para mi gusto, las estaba pasando demasiado ansioso. Tenía varias cosas que hacer, pero nada podía completar totalmente mi tiempo y mi concentración. Con Alice, poco y nada podía contar, ya que repartía su tiempo entre Jasper, quién tampoco me venía a ver en su tiempo libre, y con Bella. No sabía qué se traían estas dos en mano, pero con mi endemoniada hermana, nada podría ser muy bueno. Aunque, siendo totalmente franco, lo que más me ponía ansioso era no poder ver a Bella.

Me había acostumbrado a su presencia, su aroma dulce y frutal, a sus sonrojos. La echaba de menos, a toda ella. Para mí, era todo nuevo. Siempre había sido un tipo al cual no le importaban los sentimientos de las mujeres, un casanovas. Pero Bella era la primera chica, no de mi familia, que me daba esta sensación de querer verla y al mismo tiempo estar preocupado por ella. No dejaba mi fase de casanovas. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que Alice tenía razón. Me estaba cambiando.

* * *

_Allí estaba yo, tocando en mi piano, esa nana que había compuesto para ella. Dejaba que las notas fluyesen y me llenaran de paz; cuando su aroma me embriagó los sentidos. Sonreí mientras tocaba las últimas notas y sentí su calor junto a mí. _

_Cuando terminé mi viré a mirarla. Esos profundos ojos color chocolates me observaban con cariño, devoción y amor. Me estaba sonriendo y eso me hacía el hombre más feliz del mundo. Coloqué mis manos a los costados de sus mejillas y me acerqué levemente. Cerré los ojos y mojé mis labios inconscientemente, esperando por probar su sabor. Estaba a tan solo unos pocos centímetros, ya casi lo conseguía…_

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Edward! – me gritaron.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me puse boca abajo. _Maldición, tan cerca._

- ¡Arriba dormilón! ¡Es tu cumpleaños! – volvió a chillar mi hermana.

Abrí los ojos y la vi saltando sobre mi cama. Estaba aún en pijama. En la puerta, también se encontraban mis padres con unas sonrisas de disculpas. Le asentí, dándoles a entender que comprendía a la pequeña duende.

- Gracias, Alice.

Mi hermana volvió a saltar y se enrosco en mi cuello, dándome un efusivo abrazo. Comencé a toser a la fuerza, actuando.

- Alice, me ahogas – comenté con voz estrangulada

Me soltó de inmediato y me reí en su cara. Alice hizo un mohín de disgusto y me sacó la lengua, haciendo que mi carcajada fuera más fuerte, y mis padres se unieran a mí.

- Felices diecinueve, hijo – dijeron mis padres a coro y ambos vinieron a saludarme.

- Gracias mamá, papá.

Luego de saludarme, me dejaron algunos minutos para poder pegarme una ducha y estar un poco más presentable. Además ellos también debían cambiarse, excepto mi madre, que iba a hacer el desayuno. Con una sonrisa comencé a desvestirme para meterme a la ducha. Amaba bañarme por las mañanas, era tan relajante, y me desagarrotaba los músculos. Me cambié, cepillé mis dientes y, cuando estuve listo, bajé a la cocina.

Antes de entrar, el olor a mi desayuno favorito me recibió. Corrí, literalmente, hasta la mesa esperando impaciente mi desayuno. Mi madre se rió y me entrego el plato, el cual contenía unas tortitas con miel.

- Vaya mamá, eres grandiosa – le dije contento.

Ella me miró amorosamente y volvió a cocinar. Me serví un vaso de jugo y comencé a engullir. Rápidamente se nos unieron mi padre y mi hermana. Cuando mi madre termino de cocinarse para ella, también se sentó en al mesa. Charlábamos mientras desayunábamos. Era feliz, el cumpleaños anterior lo había pasado casi solo. Antes de terminar, mi hermana llamó mi atención.

- Bella llegará en cualquier momento - _¿Bella?_-. Las cosas que necesitarás el día de hoy están en mi habitación apresúrate.

Terminé de comer apurado y salí corriendo a su habitación tras agradecerle. Antes de llegar a la escalera, mi padre me tomó del brazo. Me giré a verlo y llevaba consigo una caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

- Gracias.

- De nada hijo, es mío y de tu madre.

Le sonreí y subí. Mientras caminaba al cuarto de Alice, abrí el regalo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y reí contento. Tomé mi mochila, justo cuando oí el ruido que hacía la chatarra que Bella manejaba. Antes de que ella bajara de su coche, le abrí la puerta. Ella saltó a mis brazos y me besó las mejillas.

- Feliz Cumpleaños, Edward – dijo contenta.

- Gracias, Bella – repliqué.

- Vamos Edward, debo darte tu regalo, sube.

Hizo un ademán con la mano, señalando a su monovolumen. Negué con la cabeza. No pensaba ir en esa porquería.

- No Bella, por favor. EL ruido que hace, me enloquece – dije con un mohín-. SI quieres vayamos en mi Volvo.

Me miró confusa y se rió.

- De acuerdo – aceptó-. Pero si yo conduzco.

Dudé unos instantes, repasando las posibilidades. Finalmente le di mis llaves y me subí del lado del copiloto. Ella se subió de su lado y me tendió un pañuelo.

- Tápate los ojos – me ordenó.

Acaté su orden sin chistar. Lo que decían era cierto. Sin ver, podía oír mejor. Escuché el suave ronroneo del motor al prenderse. Bella debió de encender el estéreo, porque la música de Debussy nos llenó. Me relajé en mi asiento, intentando disfrutar el paseo que no podía ver. Antes de lo que pensaba, Bella terminó aparcando. Llevé mis manos al pañuelo para sacaro, pero una de sus suaves manos me detuvo.

- No aún, señorito impaciente – me dijo.

Se bajó y me abrió la puerta. Sentí una de sus manos sobre las mías. Me dejé guiar unos cuantos metros. Escuchaba una leve brisa y un olor salado me inundó la nariz. Me sacó el pañuelo y miré a mi alrededor. Me había llevado a las playas de La Plush. No bajaba mucho hasta aquí, pero debía admitir que era solitario y relajante. Bella se había quedado callada, me giré a ella intentando descubrir si algo iba mal. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un rojo que me pareció adorable, y estaba intentado decir algo, pero nada salía de su boca. Inhaló sonoramente.

- Feliz cumpleaños, de nuevo – dijo finalmente.

Sonreí y la abracé.

- Muchas gracias, Bella. Es perfecto – contesté sin soltarla.

El día no era soleado, pero estaba agradable. Miré a la playa de nuevo, estaba totalmente desierta.

- Debo cambiarme – comenté.

- Me parece bien, mientras puedo arreglar unas cosas – dijo restándole importancia.

Tomé mi mochila y me fui hacia los cambiadores que había en la playa. Realmente Alice había previsto todo, ya que dentro del bolso, había unos pantalones playeros, unas chanclas y bloqueador solar. Me cambié y me puse la crema para el sol, aunque no hiciera mucha falta, y salí a encontrarme con Bella. Cuando llegué, noté que todo estaba perfecto.

Bella había llevado todo como para pasar todo un día de picnic. Nosotros dos. _Solos_. La encontré mirándome divertida. Llevaba puesto un traje de baño color cereza que le calzaba demasiado bien. Se paró a mi lado y se me quedó viendo sonriendo.

- ¿Vamos al agua? – preguntó.

- De acuerdo.

Me ofreció su mano, pero tenía una idea mejor en mente. La alcé en vilo y la coloqué en mi hombro. Bella comenzó a patalear y a forcejear, gritando cosas incoherentes. Me metí con ella al agua y, cuando me había metido lo suficientemente profundo, la tiré al mar. Chilló hasta que el agua chocó contra ella. Comencé a reírme, pero no duró mucho. Bella no salía a la superficie y me empecé a preocupar. Me puse a buscarla como loco. Cuando creía que algo malo le había pasado, sentí el peso de alguien sobre mí, hundiéndome en el agua. Salí a la superficie para encontrarme con Bella riendo a carcajada suelta.

- Debiste de haber visto tu cara, casi te morías del susto – contó riendo.

Entrecerré los ojos.

- Oh, deberías saber que no es bueno molestar a alguien con esa bromita…

La empecé a rodear como si fuera mi presa. Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y comenzó a caminar despacio hasta la orilla. Le sonreí con malicia.

- Menos si ese alguien cumple años, y su nombre es Edward…

Habíamos llegado a la orilla, así que me tiré sobre ella. Ambos caímos en la arena, ella sobre mí, para que no se hiciera daño.

- El precio a pagar será muy caro – terminé de decir.

Me acerqué a su rostro. Bella ya había notado mis intenciones, pero no se había movido, ni había puesto una parada. Era como si ella también deseara ese beso. Tortuosamente lento, me fui acercando cada vez más a ella. Finalmente uní nuestras bocas. Sus labios eran más suaves de lo que podía haberme imaginado. Estuvimos largo rato así unidos, hasta que ella comenzó a tener la necesidad de respirar. Gimió sobre mis labios y aproveché la oportunidad para tocar su labio inferior con mi lengua. Me aceptó gustosa y nuestras lenguas se encontraron. Su sabor era aún más maravilloso. Fresas y menta, una adictiva combinación.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos sobre la arena, ambos en nuestro propio mundo, pero más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, nos separamos. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y acaloradas, además de que ambos jadeábamos. No podía creer lo hermosa que era. La miré a los ojos, ellos nunca me habían mentido. Tenían un brillo tan especial en este momento, que tenía ganas de gritar eufórico.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo – comentó desviando la mirada.

- Me parece bien - acordé. Me levanté ágilmente, y le ofrecí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

El resto del día nos lo habíamos pasado, comiendo lo que había llevado, bromeando, charlando y jugando en el mar. No tocamos el tema del beso, ni tampoco, para mi decepción, volvimos a besarnos. A la hora de irse, la obligué a que me dejara llevarla a su casa. No quería porque había dejado su coche en mi casa.

- Bella, muy bien sabes que esta noche Alice me hará una fiesta por mi cumpleaños. Ti y tu hermano están invitados, así que luego te podrás llevar tu coche – expliqué-. ¿Entendido?

Hizo un mohín de disgusto pero aceptó.

- ¿Qué más te regalaron? – preguntó curiosa.

- Mis padres me han regalado un reproductor de música, con no sé cuantas canciones ya cargadas – reí-. Jasper, supongo que me habrá regalado la fiesta con Alice; y Rose… Bueno ella me regaló un chequeo completo a la mecánica de mis dos autos.

Me miró confundida.

- ¿Rose? ¿Mecánica de coches? – preguntó como si no entendiese.

- Claro, Rose es la mejor mecánica del mundo. Atiende los coches de toda mi familia, incluidos el suyo y el de su hermano expliqué.

- Vaya nunca me lo hubiera imaginado – comentó y yo reí.

Llegamos a su casa y la acompañé a la puerta. Cuando iba a abrirla, otra persona lo hizo desde el lado de adentro. Sabía que no era su hermano, y me tensé por completo ante ese _desconocido_. Ya sabía que lo odiaría.

* * *

_Ok he actualizado después de lo que habia prometido, pero es que la inspiración no había llegado.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar que es corto. Ahora si Ed se conoce con... ¿?  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Antes de los 60 no actualizo, lalalala xD  
_

* * *


	12. Chapter XII: Hay celos que matan

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XII: Hay celos que matan.**

_Bella POV_

Me bajé del auto de Edward con la cabeza en cualquier lado, como la tenía desde su beso. Me había besado, a mí. La chica que no tenía nada de especial y con torpeza inhumana. Había estado todo el viaje dándole vueltas al asunto y con el sabor de sus labios grabado en mis sentidos. Mantuvimos una leve conversación, la cual empecé yo, sabía que no iba a ser muy capaz de armar muchas frases coherentes y seguidas.

Estaba frente a la puerta de casa, buscando en mis cosas las llaves. Las encontré y me dispuse a abrir. Sin embargo, la puerta ya se había abierto desde el lado de adentro. Edward se tensó en ese mimo instante y lo miré de soslayo. Estaba apretando la mandíbula fuertemente, con el rostro crispado y los puños cerrados fuertemente, haciendo tensar las venas de sus brazos. Tuve que apartar la mirada, por miedo a abalanzarme contra su pétreo pecho y sus sabrosos labios.

- Bella, ¿no me saludarás? – preguntó una voz que yo fácilmente reconocería en cualquier lado.

- ¿Jake?

Fue una pregunta estúpida, pero creía que era un sueño. Mi mejor amigo se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa, esbozando la más amplia de sus sonrisas. Mis recuerdos no le favorecían en nada. Jacob era dos años menor que yo, pero no se notaba con su metro ochenta de alto, sus músculos marcados y su rostro maduro. Llevaba el cabello hasta el mentón, nunca más largo ni más corto, el largo exacto que _me gustaba_. Abrió sus brazos en una clara invitación, la cual no rechacé. Me estrechó contra su cuerpo, siempre un poco más caliente que el mío, incluso que una persona _normal_. Su perfume varonil me inundó el olfato y sonreí aún más; la cara ya me dolía de tanta felicidad.

- ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! – exclamé al borde de las lágrimas.

- Yo también Bells, te extrañé demasiado.

Había estado tan feliz con verle que me había olvidado del mundo. Me deshice, cordialmente del abrazo y me giré a ver a Edward; quién estaba apretando el punte de su nariz con el dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras hiperventilaba y mantenía tensa la mandíbula. Sentí un deseo irrefrenable de abrazarle y decirle que todo iba bien, que Jake sólo era mi amigo. Pero, ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Qué me ataba a Edward como para sentirme así? Creo que tengo la respuesta: _estaba totalmente enamorada de él_.

Me acerqué a él y le acaricié disimuladamente uno de sus puños. Pude jurar que se había relajado, _un poco_. Abrió los ojos y me miraron profundamente. Había un brillo extraño en sus orbes esmeraldas, y parecían relucir furiosos. Le di una tímida sonrisa y me situé entre él y Jake.

- Edward, él es Jacob Black. Mi mejor _amigo_ – enfaticé la última palabra.

Edward observó unos momentos a Jacob y alzó una ceja. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

- Jake, él es Edward Cullen. Ël es…

Dudé. ¿Qué era Edward para mí? De repente dos pares de ojos se situaron en mí, con diferentes objetivos. Edward estaba a la escucha del adjetivo que iba a darle y Jake… Jacob no lo sé, tenía una mirada especial.

-Él es el hermano de mi mejor amiga – continué finalmente-. Supongo que amigos – _y algo más, tal vez_.

Escuché un gruñido de frustración proveniente de Edward. Me miró e intento, inútilmente, suavizar su rostro.

- Bella, creo que debo marcharme. Al parecer tienes mucho que hacer antes de la fiesta – alzó una ceja para volver al rostro impasible-, y yo también.

- De acuerdo, Edward.

Me besó la comisura de los labios y tuve que reprimir el poner mis dedos en esa zona.

- _Black _– masculló en forma de saludo.

- _Cullen_ – replicó Jacob.

Los miré a ambos, y presté atención sólo a Edward.

- Nos veremos luego…

- Claro.

Esbozó mi sonrisa torcida favorita, se encaminó a su auto y, luego de haberlo encendido, salió a toda velocidad calle abajo. Me di cuenta que todo ese tiempo habíamos estado en el porche de mi casa. Jake pareció notar lo mismo y ambos entramos en silencio. No había indicios de Emmett en ningún lugar. Miré por la ventana, su Jeep tampoco se encontraba aparcado. Había estado tan sumida en mis pensamientos que se me había escapado ese detalle.

- ¿Y Emmett?

- Salió. Recibió una llamada de una tal Rosalie y salió pitando.

Jacob se encogió de hombros y yo me reí para mis adentros. Emmett si que estaba calado por esa chica. Ambos nos sentamos en la salita donde estaba el televisor, unos frente al otro. Nos estudiamos por un rato, hasta que sonrió con socarronería.

- ¿Qué? – cuestioné.

- ¿A qué fiesta estas invitada? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- A la de Edward. Es el cumpleaños y mi mejor amiga, y su novio, Jasper, le regalarán una fiesta – respondí como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

Jacob arrugó el ceño, juntando sus dos cejas.

- Recién llego, ¿y ya me abandonas?

- Nopes – contesté-. Estás invitado a ir, si gustas.

Aquello pareció relajarle. Escuché el Jeep de Emmett estacionar, al tiempo que mi móvil sonaba. Me disculpé con Jacob y subí a mi habitación para hablar. Era Alice la que llamaba.

- _¿Bella?_ – preguntaron al otro lado.

Rodé los ojos. _¿Quién otro sino?_

- Si, Alice. ¿Sucede algo?

- _¿Le sucedió algo a Edward? Llegó como alma que lo lleva el diablo._

- No lo creo Alice – contesté confundida.

- _Dime qué hicieron_ – pidió.

- Como te había dicho, fuimos a La Plush, nadamos en el mar, charlamos, comimos, jugamos en el agua… - comencé a enumerar pero me quedé callada. No sabía si debía decirle algo más.

- _¿Qué más, Bella?_ – insistió.

- Él… me besó – comenté en un cuchicheo.

Alice pareció pensarlo unos momentos, por lo que tardó contestar.

- _No creo que eso haya sido el desencadenante. Al contrario, debió de haber entrado demasiado feliz_…

¿De qué iba Alice? ¿Edward feliz por besarme? Moví la cabeza de lado a lado, sacando esas ideas de mi cabeza. Recordé la tensión de Edward cuando llegamos.

- Alice… - la llamé con cautela, aunque sabía que estaba allí.

- _¿Qué sucede, Bella? _– preguntó aún pensativa.

- Hubo algo más… - murmuré.

- _¿Qué más, Bella? Me estoy impacientando._

Lo había notado en su tono de voz. Inclusive podía jurar que oía el golpeteo frenético de su pie contra el suelo.

- Cuando llegamos, nos recibió Jake Jacob, mi mejor amigo. El chico de Phoenix – intenté explicar rápidamente. La oí suspirar del otro lado-. Antes de que supiera quién era, Edward se había puesto tenso. Luego estuvo como hiperventilando, tenso, enojado.

Escuché una risita de parte de Alice.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – mascullé con enojo.

- _Que ya sé lo que le pasaba a Edward. No te asustes no es nada malo. Ahora prepárate para la fiesta, tengo la solución perfecta para mi hermanito. Nos vemos más tarde, Bella. Dile a tu amigo que venga, si quiere. ¡Ah, antes de olvidarme! Ponte el conjunto que te regalé para tu cumpleaños, te quedaba pintado. Nos vemos._

No me dejó meter bocado, que ya había colgado. Suspiré resignada y me metí en el cuarto de baño para ducharme. Cuanto terminé, salí envuelta en una toalla lista para cambiarme. Busqué en mi ropero las benditas prendas. Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, di con ellas. Era un bello pantalón negro, de una tela satinada, sumamente ajustado; y una blusa color azul, con escote en V. Me calcé unas sandalias sin taco, ya que hubiera sido propensa a una caída, y me senté frente al espejo de mi habitación para arreglarme. Cepillé varias veces mi cabello, para que quedara medianamente ordenado, y me puse un poco de maquillaje, todo muy natural. No sé de dónde salían los nervios, pero las manos me temblaban.

Cuando bajé, Emmett y Jacob, ya cambiados y listos, se encontraban mirando un partido de fútbol americano. Me aclaré la garganta haciéndome notar. Ambos giraron a mirarme. Mi hermano me miraba reprobatoriamente y Jake, de no ser amigos, probablemente podría pensar que me estaba devorando con la mirada. Me sonrojé furtivamente.

- Bells, te ves hermosa – halagó mi amigo.

- Así no saldrás, jovencita – me dijo Emmett.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y le saqué la lengua.

- A mí me gusta y así saldré.

El grandote suspiró sonoramente y abatido. Tomó las llaves de su Jeep y todos salimos. El viaje fue leve, ya que nos la pasamos bromeando. El tiempo siempre se pasaba volando con ellos dos, se debía a su humor alegre y bromista. Aunque la mayoría de las bromas me tenían a mí como blanco, me reía igual y le restaba importancia. Cuando llegamos, ver la imponente Mansión Cullen de esa manera, me había dejado absorta, con la boca levemente abierta. Alice y Jasper se habían esmerado. Estaba adornado con luces de muchos colores, se escuchaba la música de un DJ profesional, que provenía de adentro. E incluso habían colocado, al parecer, luces de colores adentro, una bola de disco y hasta un bar, con su respectivo barman.

Entré a la enorme casa, siendo flanqueada por Emmett y Jacob. Enseguida, pude ver una cabellera azabache correr hacia mí. Cuando llegó, miró a mis acompañantes y me arrastró, literalmente, del brazo, lejos de ellos. Mientras caminaba con ella, divisé a Edward sentado en la barra, bebiendo no sé qué, y con una sonrisa de fingida amabilidad.

- ¿De qué va todo esto, Alice? – le solté.

- De que le hagas un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi hermano – contestó y me sonrió-. Bailarás con él. Ustedes dos, solos. Y charlarán.

- No, no, no, ¡no! No sé bailar Alice, terminaré con la cabeza abierta – expuse histérica.

Mi amiga se rió, parecía que sonaban varias campanillas en vez de una risa.

- No lo conoces a mi hermano – comentó-. Ahora ve – exigió seria.

Rodé los ojos y camine hacia Edward. Me senté a su lado y él no notó mi presencia; por lo que, le abracé por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba segura que Edward sonreía.

- Vaya, que sorpresa – comentó.

- ¿Bailamos?

Se giró hacia mí incrédulo. Me observó unos momentos para sonreír, se le había formado un pequeño hoyuelo, haciéndolo parecer un niño totalmente tierno. Tomó mi mano y ambos nos dirigimos a la pista de baile. Como si tener que estar a solas con Edward, no me ponía histérica, la idea de bailar si lo hacía. Parecía que había leído mi mente, porque pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, estrechándome posesivamente contra él y aguantando todo mi peso. Yo, por mi parte, pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello y enredé unos mechones de cabello en mis dedos.

- Te estaba esperando – comentó.

- ¿Si? – cuestioné y el asintió, regalándome una sonrisa sincera-. Alice me llamó hoy – comenté-. Me dijo que estabas como molesto y me preguntó si sabía el por qué.

Mientras hablaba no lo había mirado. Estuve entretenida mirando su pétreo pecho e intentando controlar mi sonrojo. Pero cuando alcé la vista, él estaba con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó luego de un rato.

- Le conté lo que hicimos – contesté-. Y que te había notado extraño desde que viste a Jake…

Me miró con sus profundos ojos esmeraldas y de repente todo cuadraba. _Edward estaba celoso_. Y yo me sentí totalmente mal, porque Jake tan solo era mi amigo. No tenía por qué verlo como una competencia. Edward no sabía que yo siempre lo elegiría a él. Me llegó una enorme necesidad de él y, en un impulso, uní mis labios con los suyos. Quería expresar lo que no podía decir. Al parecer, Edward tenía pensado hacer lo mismo, porque nos olvidamos del mundo. El tiempo se detuvo totalmente. Sólo éramos él y yo, con este sentimiento tan extraño y nuevo para mí, pero también tan reconfortante.

* * *

_Ok he actualizado después de lo que habia prometido, pero fue año nuevo!_

_(Por cierto MUCHAS FELICIDADES)_

_Así que empezamos a ver a un Edward celoso. Pero no se crean que estos tórtolos tengan las cosas así de fácil._

_Tampoco se crean que Jake va a ser muuuuy buenito :) Pero no digo nada mas *jijiji*  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar que es corto.  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Antes de los 70 no actualizo, lalalala xD  
_

* * *


	13. Chapter XIII: Malos entendidos

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XIII: Malos entendidos**

_Edward POV_

Cuando salí de la casa de Bella, conduje a toda velocidad hasta la mía. Sin paradas, subí hasta mi habitación y le eché el cerrojo a la puerta. Sentía la ira aflorar dentro de mi. Me paré en el centro de mi cuarto y grité lo más fuerte que pude, sin que me importara quién estaba en casa. Para mi sorpresa, mi grito era casi como un gruñido. Comencé a destrozar, literalmente, mi cuarto.

No podía sacar la imagen de Bella y_ ese _de mi mente. Ella se veía tan feliz, radiante mejor dicho. Nunca, en este tiempo que la había conocido, había sonreído tanto. Me sentí un estorbo allí, en medio de su intimidad. Aún así, no comprendía por qué había dudado al presentarme. A él lo había llamado mejor amigo, casi instantáneamente. Pero a mí no. Conmigo había dudado, había sospesado sus opciones, y eligió la verdadera. Éramos amigos, nada más que eso, si no le sumamos que soy el hermano de su mejor amiga. Me frustré con facilidad, yo no quería ser su simple amigo. Con ella era diferente, ya lo había aceptado; y había decidido que iba a hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera conmigo, porque la necesitaba, la quería, _la deseaba_.

Cuando conseguí calmarme, miré mi habitación. Realmente era un desastre, como si un tornado hubiera pasado por ella. Con mucha paciencia me dediqué a arreglarla. No me llevó tanto como esperaba, pero lo que más me costó fue acomodar mis discos. Tenía una forma muy particular de ordenarlos. Primero por fecha de emisión y luego por preferencia. Al terminar, me fijé la hora y, para mi desagrado, ya era hora de comenzar a prepararme por mi fiesta. Me di una ducha rápida y me volví a mi cuarto para cambiarme con lo primero que encontrase. Sin embargo, sobre mi cama, había una pequeña pila de ropa y una nota. Leí la nota primero, con la letra pulcra de mi hermana.

_Ni se te ocurra vestir otra cosa que no sea lo que YO te elegí. Sino, ya sufrirás las consecuencias. Te quiero._

No sabía qué se traía entre manos, pero mejor era no llevarle la contra. La pequeña tenía una mente maliciosa. Me vestí con lo que ella me había dado, lo cual consistía en una camisa azul noche, unos pantalones negros y unas _Converse _informales. Ya que ella había elegido mi ropa, decidí personalizarla un poco. Me dejé desabotonados los tres primeros botones de la camisa y me la arremangué hasta la altura de los codos.

Bajé hasta el hall y me sorprendió lo que mi hermana y Jasper habían podido hacer. Era realmente increíble. Música, bebida, luces, mis padres fuera. Si que se habían esforzado mucho. Bajé lo más rápido que pude las escalera y corrí a abrazar a Alice.

- Edward, ¿estás bien? – preguntó tensa en mi abrazo.

- Si, hermanita. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Escuché a Alice balbucear, cosa rara en ella, por lo que me aparté un poco para mirarla.

- Es que desde que te fuiste que no estabas tan efusivo conmigo - dijo al fin al borde de las lágrimas.

Me agaché a besarle la mejilla y luego la frente.

- Gracias hermanita - me separé de ella y fui a agradecerle a Jasper.

Poco a poco se fue llenando la casa de gente conocida, y otras no tanto. Veía los grupitos de chicas que me miraban y luego cuchicheaban. Inclusive pude distinguir a tres. Una rubia, aparentemente teñida, llamada Lauren; una morocha, que parecía hipócrita, Jessica; y una pelirroja que parecía querer devorarme con la mirada. Si mal recordaba, se llamaba Tanya. Pero ninguna de ellas me importaba realmente, yo estaba desesperado buscando a Bella, que no aparecía por ningún lado. Vencido, me dirigí a la barra y esperé a que me atendieran.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres beber? - preguntó el barman.

Miré todas las cosas que tenía.

- Un _Vampiro_, gracias – ordené.

El barman asintió y lo anotó. Por supuesto, tenía que preparar otras cosas antes de mi trago. Volví a mirar el alboroto de gente. Ningún indicio de su cabello castaño. Nada que la pudiera identificar. Sin darme cuenta, unos brazos me rodearon y un sonoro beso se plantó en mi mejilla. Inhalé el aroma, _su_ aroma frutal, y sonreí.

- Vaya, que sorpresa – _una sorpresa muy agradable._

- ¿Bailamos? – preguntó cohibida.

Me giré a verla. Estaba seguro que ella odiaba bailar, que temía por lastimarse. Nunca permitiría que ella se lastimase en mi presencia, y más si podía evitarlo. Le sonreí, dándole a entender que aceptaba gustoso. Le tomé de la mano y la guié hasta la pista de baile. Me fijé en sus ojos temerosos, realmente tenía miedo de golpearse. La abrasé posesivamente por su frágil cintura. Sentirla tan cerca de mí, era un llamado a la lujuria. El pantalón que llevaba se ajustaba a sus curvas, y esa blusa hacía juego con la mía. _Alice_. Bella pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello y enredó sus dedos en algunos mechones de mi cabello, enviándome placenteras descargas.

- Te estaba esperando – le dije, intentado no sonar demasiado ronco.

- ¿Si? – preguntó curiosa y cohibida.

Le sonreí y asentí. _Si supiera cuánto la había buscado_.

- Alice me llamó hoy – hizo una pausa y la esperé, expectante-. Me dijo que estabas como molesto y me preguntó si sabía el por qué.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Deseaba matar a mi hermana por meterse en mi vida privada. Sabía que si se metía, volvería con esas cosas como _"Oh, yo, la gran Alice, puedo predecir el futuro"_. Y estaba seguro de que ella había planeado este baile con Bella. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula para no farfullar una sarta de maldiciones.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – pregunté cuando pude controlar un poco mi temperamento.

- Le conté lo que hicimos – comentó-. Y que te había notado extraño desde que viste a Jake…

_Jacob Black_. Ese maldito que intentaba apartar a Bella de mi lado. Ni siquiera era tan hombro como para apartarla lealmente, sino que lo hace desde su amistad. _Lo odio_. Un monstruo gruñó en mi interior, y sentía que el odio hacia _él_ se incrementaba a medida que imaginaba a Bella a su lado. Sin esperármelo, Bella me besó. Me estaba besando con amor, como si quisiera disculparse. Le respondí inmediatamente, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Sentía su pecho subir y bajar frenéticamente, y a su corazón latir desbocado, como el mío. _La amaba_ y no había duda de ello. Más pronto de lo que quería, nos tuvimos que separar. Bella tenía teñidas las mejillas del más adorable color rosa. Nunca me iba a cansar de mirarla, era tan única.

- Edward... yo… - comenzó a balbucear.

Le posé un dedo sobre los labios, callándola.

- Bella voy por algo de beber, ya regreso – dije.

Caminé hacia la barra. El barman estaba terminando de servir mi trago. Le pagué y volví hacia donde se encontraba Bella. Un joven rubio se acercó a ella y la aprisionó entre sus brazos. Vi que Bella le decía algo y que él la arrastraba hacia fuera. Dejé el vaso en el primer lugar que encontré y los seguí. El desconocido la había aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared, y la estaba tocando. Con sus sucias manos. Bella parecía estar en estado de shock. Avancé ferozmente hacia ellos, pero antes que pudiera hacer algo, _él _apareció. Tomó al rubio de la camiseta y, al separarlo, lo golpeó en medio de la cara. El rubio salió corriendo, seguramente no volvería nunca más.

_Black_ la tomó en brazos y la acunó hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron. Sin embargo aún temblaba. Sentí la necesidad de correr hacia ella, abrazarla, consolarla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero _él_ ya estaba allí. La estaba abrazando, la consolaba, seguramente tenía pensado calmarla. Sin embargo, me sorprendí cuando la besó y ella se quedó inmóvil, para luego correspondérselo. Sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompió en pedazos, además de la ira y los celos. Suspiré, pero no pensé que lo había hecho tan fuerte, porque Bella, al parecer, lo había oído, había cortado el beso y ahora me observaba. Se deshizo del abrazo y caminó hacia mí. Quise poder darme vuelta y caminar en dirección contraria, olvidarme de ella, aceptar que nunca iba a ser nada mío, y que era más factible que saliera con _Jacob_, antes de que conmigo. Pero no pude mover ni un solo músculo, me había quedado allí, estático.

- Lamento haber interrumpido – dije fingiendo desinterés-. No te encontré y pensé que te había pasado algo – miré a Jacob, quien sonreía con satisfacción-. Pero al parecer estás más que bien. Y en excelente compañía – agregué en voz más baja.

Sentí la mirada de Bella clavada en mí.

- Jacob, márchate – exigió.

Escuché que el se levantaba para luego marcharse. Cuando estuvimos solos, Bella posó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, forzándome a mirarla.

- No sabes lo que ocurrió – comentó en voz queda. Como si en cualquier momento se volviera a echar a llorar.

- Si, sé que te besaste con él – no era quien para reprocharle nada. Pero sí era lo suficientemente estúpido como para omitir la verdadera razón.

- Estás muy equivocado – dijo seria-. Jacob me vio justo cuando alguien se quería sobrepasar conmigo – explicó con la voz roza.

- Claro, y luego le diste un beso a tu héroe porque te salvó – mascullé.

La escuché sollozar y entonces me digné a verla a los ojos. Estaba llorando. Me había comportado como un idiota, celoso, sin razón alguna. La abracé y oculté mi cara en su cuello. Sentí que ella luchaba por librarse de mi abrazo, pero no iba a permitirlo.

- Discúlpame, Bella. Discúlpame por haberte dejado sola, si yo no me hubiera ido, ese idiota no se te hubiera acercado. Perdóname por haber actuado como un idiota – dije contra su cuello.

Bella comenzó a tranquilizarse en mis brazos. Ya no luchaba, ni sollozaba. La besé y ella me respondió con la misma intensidad. El resto de la noche la pasamos en el jardín de la casa. Aprovechando que no llovía, estuvimos echados en el pasto, uno al lado del otro. Muchas veces tuve la necesidad de decirle cuanto era para mí, pero era demasiado pronto. Además, no le caía bien a su hermano, y estaba ese Jacob por aquí, que no me haría las cosas fáciles. Bella se quedó dormida en mis brazos, así que la alcé en vilo y entré a la casa. Ya no había nadie, excepto Alice y Jasper.

- Su hermano y el chico se fueron hace un rato, como el coche de ella estaba aquí… - comenzó a decir Alice-. Sin embargo, creo que puedo llamar a su hermano y decirle que esta noche se quedará aquí – finalizó al verla dormida.

Le sonreí a mi hermana en forma de agradecimiento, e hice un movimiento de cabeza para despedirme. Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras y acosté a Bella en mi cama. Se removió inquieta y tanteó.

- ¿Edward? – dijo adormilada.

- Si, Bella, aquí estoy – contesté y me acosté a su lado.

La abrasé por la cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Te quiero – murmuró dormida.

- Yo también te quiero, Bells.

* * *

_Lamento que el capítulo haya sido corto._

_Se me ha echo difícil escribir una manera en que Belal y Jake se besaran. Tuve varias posibilidades, incluyendo una aparición de Tanya... Pero me quedé con esta. Aún tengo un poco mezclado como van a seguir las cosas. Pero bueno. Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con el capi.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar que es corto.  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Antes de los 100 no actualizo (no es mucho, ustedes pueden! :P), lalalala xD  
_

* * *


	14. Chapter XIV: Por efecto dominó

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: Por efecto dominó.**

_Bella POV_

_Estaba bailando con mi propio Dios Heleno. Acababa de besarlo, queriéndole expresarle lo que significaba para mí, quería que él se olvidase de sus estúpido temores. Intenté hablar con él, luego del beso, pero no me dejó y se alejó de mí unos momentos. Quedé embobada con la situación, le daba una y mil veces vueltas en mi cabeza. Sentí unos brazos rodearme la cintura y sonreí, girándome para verlo. Pero no era mi ángel de cabello broncíneo quien me abrazaba, en su lugar había un rubio con mirada lasciva._

_- Hola belleza, me llamo James. Veo que te encuentras sola, estoy dispuesto a darte toda la compañía que necesites, _la que sea_._

_El tal James no se apartaba de mí, estaba muy entretenido lamiendo mi cuello. Me causó asco, tenía ganas de vomitar._

_- No gracias, estoy acompañada – le dije intentando sonar firme, pero tenía la voz quebrada._

_- Vamos dulzura, será muy poco tiempo, y lo disfrutarás – comenzó a arrastrarme-. _O al menos yo si lo disfrutaré_._

_Me llevó hasta el jardín de la casa. El aire frío me golpeó la cara, pero no aliviaba la horrible sensación que tenía. Intentaba soltarme a toda costa, pero él tenía más fuerza. Me aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared. Estaba inmovilizada del miedo, del asco. Sentí las manos de James recorrer mi mandíbula, bajando por cada una de mis curvas. Lamía cada parte expuesta. Recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo y cada vez me sentía más sucia. Sin embargo, no podía moverme, aunque lo desease._

_De golpe, el peso de su cuerpo ya no estaba contra el mío. Alcé la vista, antes clavada en el piso, para encontrarme con unos ojos cafés y muy preocupados. Vi que James salía corriendo, incluso noté un poco de sangre en su ropa. Volví a mirar a Jake, me había salvado de aquel hombre. Me largué a llorar, dándome cuenta de que por poco, no había sido abusada. _

_- Oh, Jake, fue tan horrible – dije entre sollozos._

_- Shh, Bella. Debes calmarte – me contestó._

_Mi amigo me abrazó y acunó sobre su pecho por varios minutos, hasta que conseguí controlarme. Sin embargo, los temblores y sollozos salían de mi cuerpo, involuntariamente. Sin haberlo notado, Jake se había aproximado demasiado a mí, tanto que nuestros labios se rozaban. Deseaba poder decirle que no quería ese beso. Pero nada pude hacer. Apoyó suavemente sus labios contra los míos, en un beso cargado de amor y cariño. Me desconcertó por un momento su actitud. ¿Acaso mi mejor amigo, el amigo de toda la vida, estaba enamorado de mí? No. No podía ser cierto. Tampoco podía ser cierto, ni racional, que le estuviera correspondiendo el beso. Un suspiro me hizo volver a la realidad, separándome abruptamente de Jacob._

_- Edward – susurré._

_Allí estaba mi ángel. En sus ojos se reflejaba la rabia, la ira, la decepción. Pero sobre todas las cosas, reflejaba tristeza y dolor. Me maldije por haber dañado a un ángel como él, no se lo merecía, por más mujeriego que fuera. Edward era distinto conmigo._

Me desperté desorientada. Había sido una noche muy larga y dura. Seguramente era aún muy temprano para levantarse. Emmett y Jacob, ni estarían despiertos. Me dediqué a quedarme un rato en la cama. Sin embargo, una respiración acompasada me hizo dudar del lugar en el que me encontraba. Me giré sobre mí misma, para toparme con mi ángel, durmiendo profundamente. Detrás de él, había una mesita de noche con un reloj. Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana. Si no me iba ya, mi hermano se iba a preocupar. Además _debía_ aclarar los tanto con Jacob, no deseaba que se estuviera imaginando cosas que no eran.

Intenté moverme lentamente, para que Edward no se levantara. Pero fue en vano. No había conseguido destaparme, que sus ojos esmeraldas se clavaron en los mío, primero con confusión y luego con un sentimiento que no pude descifrar.

- ¿Ya te ibas? – preguntó burlonamente.

- Si, debo de estar en casa, si no quiero que mi hermano se preocupe… - contesté sinceramente.

Me observó unos instantes y bufó.

- Seguramente tienes que ver a Jacob – dijo irónico.

Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se encaminó al baño a cambiarse. Me di cuenta que llevaba las ropas de la noche anterior, como yo. Le miré con el ceño fruncido y él se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – masculló.

- No te entiendo, Edward – murmuré demasiado bajo.

Instantáneamente, Edward se encontraba a mi lado mirándome fijamente. Me alzó la cabeza con una mano, para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Qué no entiendes, Bella? – preguntó con su voz aterciopelada.

- Por qué de un momento para otro, eres cálido y dulce. Y luego eres frío como un témpano – comenté en voz baja, sin apartar la mirada de él.

Me deshice de su mano y me encaminé a la puerta. Antes de salí, volví a girarme para mirarlo. Edward seguía estático, tal cual lo había dejado. Suspiré levemente y salí de la casa. Gracias a Dios, no me topé con nadie en el trayecto hacia el garaje. Me subí a mi monovolumen y salí lo más rápido que pude. Las calles estaban vacías, por lo que llegué más rápido a mi casa. Estaba todo en completo silencio. Me saqué las sandalias para no hacer ruido, y me dispuse a subir las escaleras hasta mi cuarto.

- ¿Bella? – me llamó alguien desde la cocina

_Genial_, pensé. Lo que me faltaba.

- Si, soy yo – contesté-. ¿Qué sucede, Jacob?

Jake había salido de la cocina y estaba al pie de la escalera mirándome.

- ¿Por qué recién vuelves de la casa de _Cullen_? – cuestionó con la ceja alzada.

- No. Volví anoche de la casa de Alice – me negaba a nombrar a Edward-. Sólo salí a caminar.

_¡Estúpida Bella! ¡Sabes que no puedes mentir!_

- Bella, no puedes mentir, lo sabes. Aún estás con la ropa de ayer, te delata – contestó-. Pero de acuerdo, no soy tu hermano para decirte nada…

Suspiré aliviada, pero sabía que eso no iba a quedarse allí. Debía hablar con él.

- Jake, ¿querrías salir a caminar? – pregunté.

- Claro, Bella. Cuando quieras – contestó con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que yo también sonriera.

- Ok. Me cambio y vamos.

- De acuerdo.

Subí a mi habitación con extremo cuidado. Me quité toda la ropa de la noche anterior, y la cambié por un jean gastado, una remera y un par de zapatillas. Fui al baño a quitarme el maquillaje y cepillarme los dientes. Cuando terminé bajé y me encontré con Jake sentado en el porche. Salí y cerré la puerta. Le hice un gesto para comenzar a caminar. La leve brisa de la mañana me aclaraba las ideas. Quería comenzar a hablar, pero Jacob lo hizo primero.

- No me agrada ese _Cullen_, para ti.

- Debo preguntar, ¿por qué? – cuestioné levemente enfadada.

- Porque no. Te mira como si quisiera comerte, como si quisiera hacerte suya – dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

- Es mi amigo, no te pido que lo seas también – repliqué ácidamente.

Jake se paró en seco.

- Yo no creo que sea simplemente un _amigo_ – comentó mordaz-. Anoche se estuvieron besando, los vi.

Me sonrojé totalmente. Tragué en seco para intentar deshacer el nudo de mi garganta.

- Entonces, ¿quién es el adecuado para mí? – pregunté intentando desviar el tema. Aparentemente funcionó.

Jake frunció los labios.

- Tal vez alguien cercano… Alguien que te conozca desde hace un tiempo - dijo dudando-. Tal vez, yo – continuó en un murmullo bajo.

Lo miré por un tiempo indefinido. Mi idea era reprocharle el beso de la noche anterior, pero verlo allí, con las mejillas sonrojadas, explicando que _me amaba_. Estaba confundida. Edward, como le había dicho, era más frío que un témpano cuando quería, tenía esos constantes cambios de humor conmigo. Jake, no. Siempre fue igual conmigo. Sobreprotector, amigable, cálido, reconfortante. Lo miré a los ojos, esperaba una respuesta. ¿Qué más podría hacer yo? Era cierto. A Edward lo conocía desde hacía poco tiempo, y bien había notado que era un casanovas. ¿Qué me podía esperar a mí si yo estaba con él? ¿Qué me engañara día tras día?

- Jake… yo… - comencé dudando. Inhalé fuertemente-. Nunca dije que tú no podría ser una buena persona para mí, y…

Jacob me miró sonriente y me abrazó efusivamente.

- Una prueba no más, Jake. Nada seguro – le sentencié firmemente.

Jacob me besó con cariño y yo le correspondí. ¿Cuánto daño podría causar esta elección? Al hacerla, no sabía que iba a ser terrible. Realmente el amor te da el poder de destruir. Y no solo una vida sería infeliz, sino muchas caerían en la volteada. Como por _efecto dominó_.

* * *

_Lamento que el capítulo haya sido corto, pero es como un regalo. Actualicé antes de los 100 (porque se quejaban xD)  
_

_Puse quién era el rubio misterioso. La verdad es que me encanta un James malo, aunque a mi parecer, es sexy. La verdadera trama de la historia acaba de comenzar. ¿Qué pasará cuando Eddie se entere lo de Bella y Jacob? ¿Cómo reaccionará Eddie, Alice, y Emmett? ¿Eddie se quedará de brazos cruzados, peleará por su amor, o se buscará conquistas de una noche?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a pesar que es corto.  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Antes de los 105 no actualizo (no es mucho, ustedes pueden! :P), lalalala xD  
_

* * *


	15. Chapter xV: Un clavo, saca a otro clavo

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XV: Un clavo, saca a otro clavo.**

_Alive POV_

La fiesta de noche había sido estupenda, y no lo decía porque la había organizado yo, sino porque siempre fue un hecho. Además, había conseguido que Edward tuviera un mejor humor, gracias a Bella. Inclusive había hecho que combinaran sus ropas. Sabía que iba a ser un gran enganche, y que ambos quedarían prendados. Me agradaba ver que mi hermano sentara cabeza con una chica, y no siguiera siendo un casanovas, como era desde su pre-adolescencia. Bella y Edward estaba hecho el uno para el otro, lo sabía desde que habían cruzado miradas. Inclusive, puedo decir que Bella sería la mujer perfecta para él, desde el día en que yo la había conocido, hacía casi un año atrás.

Cuando anoche vi llegar a Edward con Bella en sus brazos, totalmente dormida, decidí ayudarlos un poco más, ¿qué mal podría hacer? Así que llamé a Emmett, que ya debía de estar en su casa. Me caía bien el hermano de Bella, por como iban las cosas entre él y Rose, en cualquier momento se convertía en mi cuñado. ¿Qué más iba a querer yo que tener a Emmett y Bella como cuñados?

* * *

**FlashBack**

El grandote atendió al segundo timbre.

- _¿Hola?_

- Emmett, habla Alice.

- _Alice, ¡le pasó algo a Bella? Aún no ha llegado – _me dijo preocupado.

- No, Emmett. Bella está bien, incluso más que bien – sonreí imaginándola con mi hermano-. Sólo me pidió que te avisara que esta noche se quedará conmigo.

Ni loca iba a decir que se quedaba con Edward, sabía que el hermano de Bella, si pudiera, lo mataría.

- _Ah… De acuerdo, Alice. Gracias por avisar, nos vemos_ – comentó más tranquilo.

- Hasta luego, Emmett.

**Fin FlashBack**

**

* * *

  
**

Me desperté temprano en la mañana, nada inusual en mí. A mi lado, se encontraba Jasper durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonreí y le deposité un leve beso en la frente. Salí corriendo hasta mi armario, _mi amado armario_, para cambiarme. Esa mañana había decidido usar unos jeans desgastados con una blusa de diseñador. Cuando salí al pasillo, escuché ruido de lluvia, provenientes del cuarto de mi hermano. Él debía de estar despierto y Bella aún durmiendo, así que entré sigilosamente para ver cómo se encontraba mi amiga. Sin embargo, ella no estaba por ningún lado y Edward tampoco. Podría de estar juntos en la ducha, pero me lo hubiera imaginado, y como no fue así, era poco probable.

Bajé hasta la cocina aún confundida con lo que acababa de ver. Puse a hacer café para mi desayuno, después de bebe alcohol, siempre me venía bien tomar un café bien cargado, e igual tomaba el café así, aunque ni hubiera tocado el alcohol. Sino, ¿cómo una chica como yo aguantaría tanta actividad sin café? Bella siempre decía que era una adicta al café, yo lo negaba. Mi café estuvo hecho, así que me lo serví y bebí un trago. Momentos después, mi móvil sonó. No esperaba ninguna llamada a las diez y media de la mañana. Atendí extrañada.

- ¿Diga? – hablé.

- ¡_Alice! Soy Bella_ – habló mi amiga desde el otro lado. Se notaba entusiasmada.

- Bella, ¿dónde estás? Pensaba que aún estabas en mi casa – cuestioné levemente enfadada.

- _Eh, ah, si… _- dudó-. _Es que debía irme temprano, sino Emmett se iba a preocupar…_

- A Emmett lo llamé yo anoche, y le avisé que te ibas a quedar – repliqué.

- _Ah, bueno, eso cambia las cosas._

Bella se quedó callada unos momentos y deseé saber qué era lo que ocurría, por lo que la presioné.

- Bella, dime ahora mismo, qué es lo que sucede – ordené.

_- Este, Alice – _me llamó, yo dejé escapar un bufido de frustración-. _Me he puesto de novia con Jake._

¿Bella estando en pareja con Black? No, eso no podía estar sucediendo. Bella _debía_ terminar con Edward, no con su mejor amigo. ¿Qué era lo que había cambiado? Al parecer me quedé mucho tiempo sin habla, porque Bella me habló alarmada.

- _Alice, ¿te encuentras bien?_ – preguntó preocupada.

- Si, Bella. Pero, ¿cómo que estás saliendo con Jacob? – pregunté atónita-. ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo novia de _él_?...

Escuché un bufido de frustración y una buena sarta de barbaridades, y me giré a ver. Pero sólo alcancé a ver la espalda de mi hermano, subiendo las escaleras. _Esto está muy mal_.

- _Pues si Alice. Me di cuenta de que quería estar con él, que no lo extrañaba sólo como amigo, ni como hermano – _habló apuradamente.

Sin embargo, Bella a mí no me engañaba. Cuando usaba ese tono, intentaba mentir con mayor fluidez. Se lo dejé pasar mientras maquinaba cómo arreglar estos problemas. Probablemente Edward no quiera hablar con ella, y Jacob no la dejará sola ni un minuto. ¿Cómo podré unir a estos dos?

- _¿No estás contenta por mí?_ – cuestionó del otro lado.

- Eh, si, claro, Bella. Muchas felicidades a ti y Jake – _debía _de ir a hablar con mi hermano, antes de que fuera tan estúpido como para meter más leña al fuego-. Bella, debo de dejarte, felicidades de nuevo, nos hablamos.

Ni le permití despedirse que corté y subí corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de él. Escuché cosas romperse por un largo rato, no podría entrar con él así. Esperé a que se calmara.

_

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

En cuanto pude asimilar todo lo que Bella había dicho, me quedé de piedra. ¿Tan estúpido había sido? ¿Tan endemoniadamente superficial fui que dejé de ver mis reacciones para con ella? Tenía que ir a buscarla y pedirle disculpas por lo estúpido que había sido. Pero le daría tiempo, además yo también necesitaba el tiempo para trazar mi plan de reconquistarla. Me encaminé a la ducha y me pegué un baño rápido para aclararme las ideas. Cuando terminé, me dirigí a cambiarme con lo primero que agarrara del armario. Tras vestirme, bajé a desayunar. Alice seguro ya estaba despierta, porque estaba el café recién hecho. La escuché hablar por su móvil.

- Bella, ¿dónde estás? Pensaba que aún estabas en mi casa – habló mi hermana. Seguro que estaba preocupada por ella.

Al parecer, Bella le estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a oír, pero por la cara de Alice, probablemente era algo poco creíble.

- A Emmett lo llamé yo anoche, y le avisé que te ibas a quedar – dijo en tono cortante.

¿Cómo explicarle a mi pequeña hermana que su mejor amiga se fue por su estúpido hermano? Bella parecía no contestar, y mi hermana la presionó con su tono de voz extremadamente serio.

- Bella, dime ahora mismo, qué es lo que sucede.

Bella le contestó a mi hermana, pero debía de ser muy malo, ya que la pequeña duende estaba totalmente pálida y con una expresión de horror en su cara. Me preocupé quise ir con ella y preguntarle qué ocurría, pero así mismo, era demasiado egoísta y _debía_ saber qué le decía Bella. Tal vez, Bella le estaba contando lo estúpido que había sido con ella, o podría ser que algo le había ocurrido… _o algo peor_. Deseché todas esas ideas de la cabeza, y agudicé mi oído para escuchar el resto de la conversación.

- Si, Bella. Pero, ¿cómo que estás saliendo con Jacob? – _¿Bella con Black?_-. ¿Cómo es que terminaste siendo novia de _él_?...

No. Eso no podía ser cierto. Bella con ese tipo, saliendo, juntos. No podía coordinar en una misma oración las palabras Bella, novio, y _Black_. El monstruo de la noche anterior resurgió de mí y no lo pude controlar. Bufé y mascullé todos los insultos que se me venían en la cabeza. Subí a mi cuarto, y como ayer por la tarde, destruí todo lo que había a mi paso. Rasgué las cortinas, revoleé los veladores, rompí los vidrios. No me importaba que alguien me escuchara. Bella me había tratado como un idiota, había sido vulnerable a ella, no la había podido seducir, había sido débil al quererla. Y ahora me desechaba con el primero que se había cruzado, menuda chica. _Black_ me las pagaría, nadie me puede robar nada a mí, mucho menos una chica.

Cuando al fin me calmé, me senté en mi sillón de cuero negro, tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos. No escuché cuando la puerta se abría, ni siquiera cuando mi hermana se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Lo haz oído, ¿no es cierto? – preguntó temerosa. Yo asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar-. Eso no debería de ser así, ella debía de terminar contigo, juntos. No con su mejor amigo.

- Alice, no eres infalible. Siquiera vez el futuro. Sólo vanaglorias con un "sexto sentido", que dudo que tengas – repliqué mordaz. No debía ser así con ella, pero la ira se me estaba escapando.

Alice me observó por unos momentos, y en sus ojos brilló una chispa de comprensión.

- Es cierto, la gente toma decisiones. Correctas o incorrectas, que cambian el futuro. El destino no está tallado en piedra – suspiró-. Tan sólo es que… ¡lo veía tan claro!

Mi hermana bufó derrotada. Yo me levanté, dispuesto a irme.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó asombrada.

- A tomar aire – comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

Alice me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Si llegas a hacerle algo a Jacob, sólo empeorarás las cosas – _si, claro_, pensé.

- Prometo no hacerle nada a Black – _por ahora._

Salí de la casa, yendo hacia el garaje. No tenía ni la menor intención de tomar mi Volvo, necesitaba algo más rápido, así que subí a mi _Aston Martin_. Conduje a toda velocidad hasta Por Angels, sin pararme en ningún semáforo, y sin que me importen las multas posibles a pagar. Me detuve en un parque, en el centro de la ciudad. Bajé de mi coche y me senté en la banca más alejada. Tomé el puente de mi nariz entre mi pulgar y mi dedo índice. Inhalé con todas mis fuerzas intentando, en vano, no tensionarme, y cerré los ojos. Imaginé a Bella saliendo con _ese_, dos podría jugar el juego. Abrí los ojos y, enseguida, mi vista se topó con una chica de cabello color rojo fresa. Sabía como se llamaba, estaba en el mismo Instituto que yo, incluso recuerdo vagamente haberla visto anoche. Sonreí en mi fuero interno. _Que el juego comience_. Me acerqué a ella por detrás.

- Que placer es encontrarte aquí, Tanya – susurré en su oído, y ella se giró a verme asombrada.

- E-edward – tartamudeó-, no creía poder encontrarte aquí – dijo ya en un tono de voz más firme.

Le sonreí, sabiendo perfectamente que la deslumbraría.

- Pues aquí estoy, es obra del destino, ¿no crees? -_ Ya claro, el destino._

- Pues claro, Edward – dijo en tono de voz que se antojó como un intento de sonar sensual. Era como un felino, sus ojos, su mirada, su forma de hablar. Todo de ella, y me agradaba.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé de forma salvaje, intentando mitigar al monstruo dentro de mí. Aunque estuviéramos en un lugar público, la intensidad del beso comenzó a subir. Me separé de ella jadeando por la falta de aire.

- Vamos a tu casa – le urgí.

Tanya asintió y ambos subimos a mi coche. Llegamos en poco tiempo a su casa, que estaba desolada. Agradecí ello en mi fuero interno. Llegamos a su habitación entre besos cargados de deseo y totalmente salvajes. Para cuando ambos habíamos caído en su cama, ya estábamos con, únicamente, la ropa interior. Deseaba olvidar a Isabella, y esta era la mejor manera, a mi vista. Después de todo, a mí me iba bien el dicho: _un clavo, saca a otro clavo_.

* * *

_Bueno, me tenté de hacer un pequeño POV de Alice (mi personaje femenino favorito) Ojalá haya podido explayar su forma de ser lo mejor posible, así como su reacción. Quise jugar con dos POVs juntos para no tener que hacer dos capítulos cortos. _

_La reacción de Edward, fue lo que muchs esperaron. No me hace mucha gracia tener que mostrar un Edward egoísta, masoquista y cínico, pero bueno. Cuando leí Crepúsculo y me enteré que él esos días que se había ido, había visitado el clan de Tanya, posiblemente pudo haber pasado algo así, o muchas pudieron haber esperado eso. En fín, no mucho más que decir. _

_Se esta poniendo interesante ¿no? ¿Qué hará Alice para juntarlos? ¿Qué pasaria si Edward y Tanya, se encontraran con Bella y Jacob? ¿Cómo reaccionará Emmett ante la noticia de su hermana?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quié acierta las preguntas ;)  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Antes de los 120 no actualizo. Igual, espero que no sea el último capítulo hasta dentro de 15 días, puesto que el sábado me voy. Pero intentaré subir un capi más antes de irme, estén o no estén los RR.  
_

* * *


	16. Chap XVI: Quien juega con fuego,se quema

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XVI: Quien juega con fuego, se quema.**

_Bella POV_

Cuando llamé a Alice para contarle la nueva noticia, no esperaba que me hablara de forma tan distante, ni mucho menos decepcionada. Después de todo yo era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con mi vida, ¿por qué debía preocuparme tanto la reacción de Alice? En realidad sería, ¿por qué me preocupaba por la reacción de _Edward_? Había telefoneado a Alice, justo cuando estaba desayunando con Jake, y él se disculpó yendo para el baño. En otras palabras, le hablé a escondidas.

El desayuno con mi _novio_, me aterraba la palabra, fue muy ameno. Era como si la relación no hubiera cambiado, obviamente si omitimos que ahora cada tanto me besaba. Me reía cuando quería, no por obligación, y me sentía muy a gusto con él. Pero ningún beso podía hacerme sentir las mariposas que había sentido el día de ayer en la playa con Edward. Me pateé mentalmente por seguir pensando en él, debía de olvidarlo. Ahora yo era feliz con alguien que me quería y se preocupaba por mí. Entonces, ¿Qué hacía pensando en otro que no fuera mi novio?

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, volvimos a casa. Jake caminaba a mi lado, con una de sus manos apoyada en mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Me gustaba estar en sus brazos, me transmitía el calor tan familiar para mí. Entramos a casa, y Emmett se hallaba desayunando en la cocina. Nos vio abrazados, juntos, y frunció el ceño. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba, después de todo, su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo. Luego de un buen rato de un silencio incómodo, Emmett lo rompió, estallando en carcajadas.

- Vaya que se estaban tardando, tortolitos – dijo entre risas, provocando que me sonrojara fuertemente.

- ¿No estás enojado? – pregunté tímida.

- ¿Enojado? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? Mi hermana está saliendo con uno de los mejores hombres que conozco. Sé que él será como mi sombra y que no dejará que nada te suceda.

Miré a mi hermano con asombro y él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas de niño pequeño, marcándole sus hoyuelos. Le devolví la sonrisa, al tiempo en que Jake se acercaba a él.

- Entonces – comenzó mi hermano-, felicidades cuñado – dijo efusivo.

Él y Jacob se abrazaron fuertemente, haciéndose sonar las espaldas. Me preocupaba que se lastimasen, pero era casi imposible. Quise sonreír de felicidad por el momento, pero seguramente me había salido una mueca un tanto extraña, y no habría llegado a mis ojos.

* * *

Ya llevaba cerca de dos meses saliendo con Jake, pero no podía estar radiante. En estos dos meses intenté fervientemente evitar a Edward. Pero, por lo que me había dicho Alice, ella tampoco lo veía mucho, estaba todo el tiempo fuera. Y eso me provocaba un sentimiento desconocido. ¿Por qué si estaba como yo quería no podía estar totalmente contenta? ¿Qué era lo que me lo impedía? Suspiré en voz baja, temiendo que me escucharan. Estaba almorzando con mi hermano y mi novio. Emmett me sacó de mis cavilaciones.

- Enana, llamó Alice – me informó.

Lo miré y se me iluminó la cara.

- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunté.

- Que esta noche iremos a una discoteca – se quedó unos momentos en silencio-, _todos_.

Y bien sabía que con _todos_, se refería a _él_. Asentí y subí a mi cuarto. No sabía qué hacer, pero deseaba estar un tiempo a solas. Eché el pistillo a la puerta y encendí mi ordenador. Abrí el programa de reproductor de música y puse a Debussy. _Claro de luna_ comenzó a tocar y yo me tiré sobre mi cama, tapando mis ojos con un brazo. La música consiguió relajarme, y me dejé caer en brazos de Morfeo. _Soñé con un par de ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa deslumbrante_.

Me desperté un tanto atontada. La música seguía llenando la habitación. Me fijé la hora en mi móvil. Ya se me había hecho demasiado tarde, de hecho, eran cerca de las siete de la tarde. No comprendía cómo había conseguido dormir casi siete horas. Me levanté aún adormilada y abrí la puerta. Escuché la televisión, en el piso inferior, encendida. Seguramente Emmett y Jacob estaban viendo algún partido de baseball. Tomé mi neceser y me encerré en el baño a ducharme. Abrí el grifo del agua caliente y del agua fría, ajustando la temperatura del agua justo como a mí me gustaba. El baño, rápidamente, se llenó de vapor, tanto que había empañado el espejo. Me metí debajo de la lluvia y comencé a lavar mi cabello con mi shampoo de fresas. Tras eso, lavé mi cuerpo. Intenté estar lo más que pude debajo del agua, pero ya comenzaba a enfriarse. Me sequé el cabello y el cuerpo, y salí hacia mi cuarto. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mí, oí un golpeteo frenético contra el suelo. Giré y me topé con una pequeña duende.

- Te he esperado – miró su reloj- ¡casi una hora! – chilló.

- Ya, Alice. No sabía que estabas aquí. ¿No deberías de estar con Jazz? – mascullé levemente enfadada y yendo hacia mi armario.

- Él está abajo…

Me giré a mirarla y ella se encogió de hombros. Se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta y miré a mi amiga horrorizada.

- Oh, y Rose también – dijo riéndose, al tiempo en que mi rubia amiga entraba a mi cuarto.

Las miré a ambas de arriba abajo. Ya estaban vestidas para la salida de esta noche. Rosalie llevaba puesto una blusa color rojo pasión con un imponente escote, una minifalda de jean, bastante corta en mi opinión, y unas sandalias plateadas. Mientras que Alice llevaba un pantalón pitillo negro bien ajustado, y una camisa verde agua bastante bonita, con unas sandalias a juego. Hoy volverían a jugar a la Barbie Bella, y no sabía cómo no se cansaban.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, o siquiera gritar, ambas comenzaron a trabajar en mí. Mientras que Alice se encargaba de mi maquillaje, que rogué a todos los Dioses habidos y por haber que no fuera nada llamativo, Rose me acomodaba mi lacio cabello, con bucles en mis puntas.

- ¡Listo! – exclamó Rose cerca de media hora después de tortura.

Suspiré aliviada.

- ¡Ahora sólo hace falta la ropa! – chilló Alice contenta.

Literalmente, esas dos dieron vuelta mi armario buscando "algo decente" para que me pusiera. Yo me había acomodado en mi mecedora, esperando paciente a la próxima fase de la tortura. Ambas gritaron, al mismo tiempo, de júbilo, mientras se acercaban a mí. Me tomaron de los brazos y me encerraron en el baño con una prenda y unos zapatos de tacón bajos.

- ¡Y no saldrás de allí hasta que te pongas lo que encontramos! – amenazó la pequeña diablilla.

Suspiré abatida y miré lo que me habían dado. Era un precioso vestido negro con puntos que centellaban. No recordaba haberlo comprado, seguramente había sido Alice, y a la fuerza. Me lo puse abatida, y observé mi reflejo en el espejo. Realmente debía darles la razón. Ese vestido me quedaba bastante bien, y se ajustaba a mis, poco pronunciadas, curvas. Me calcé los zapatos y salí al encuentro con las chicas. En esos pocos minutos habían conseguido acomodar toda la ropa que habían sacado. No sabía cómo lo habían logrado.

- ¡Te queda genial, Bella! – exclamó Alice, dando pequeños y rápidos aplausos.

- Es cierto lo que dice Alice, te ves muy bien - afirmó Rose asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Gracias chicas – dije sonrojándome levemente.

Alice y Rose me sonrieron y, junto a ellas, bajé al encuentro con Jake. Cuando me vio, se quedó con la boca levemente abierta. Me reí tontamente y lo tomé de la mano, ya que todos estaban saliendo. Alice y Jasper se subieron en el Porsche de mi amiga, mientras que Emmett, Rose, Jake y yo, subíamos en el Jeep de mi hermano. Aún no me acostumbraba mucho el hecho de ver a mi hermano con novia, pero no podía pedir chica mejor para él. Me extrañó no haber visto a Edward por ningún lado, pero seguramente iría por su cuenta hasta la disco.

Por como conducía mi hermano, y Alice, llegamos a la disco en Port Angels, en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Cuando me bajé, Jake me estaba esperando en la fila para entrar. Alice se nos unió.

- No hace falta hacer la fila. Tengo mis contactos – me guiñó un ojo y nos indicó que la siguiéramos.

Se acercó al guardia de seguridad que había en la entrada y, tras un leve intercambio de palabras, nos permitió entrar. Debía admitir que mi amiga era un genio. Entramos todos al lugar, y nos dedicamos a buscar una mesa donde sentarnos. Encontramos una al final del salón, frente a la pista de baile. Nos sentamos allí. Yo me encontraba al lado de Jake, y el otro lado estaba vacío. Sentí los brazos de mi novio rodearme la cintura y su respiración en mi cuello.

- Estás hermosa, Bella – dijo en un leve susurro.

- Tú también estás bonito, Jake – le contesté.

Me giré a mirarlo y le di un leve beso en los labios. Lo sentí sonreír contra mí y rápidamente tensionó su postura.

* * *

_Edward POV_

Llegué a la disco que Alice me había dicho. Me fijé en su nombre. _Moonlight_. _Menudo nombre_, pensé. Me bajé de mi coche y fui del otro lado a esperar por Tanya. Le abrí la puerta y, caballerosamente, le di mi mano para que la tomara. Ella aceptó gustosa y bajó del coche. La miré de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido que dejaba poco a la imaginación, unos zapatos con un tacón bastante alto y tenía su melena rojiza suelta. Me relamí los labios de manera inconsciente y la tomé de la cintura, dirigiéndonos a la puerta.

Me paré frente al guardia de seguridad.

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo entendido que mi hermana se encuentra aquí. Su nombre es Alice Cullen – dije en un tono formal.

El hombre me miró con una ceja alzada, pero me permitió pasar. No sin antes echarle un vistazo a mi acompañante. Caminé con Tanya buscando a mi hermana. Pero no me esperaba verla acompañada de tanta gente. Menos de _ella_ y _él_. Apreté la mandíbula fuertemente. _Black_ estaba muy cerca de su cuello. Me fui acercando, cada vez más firme. El monstruo dentro de mí gruñó cuando los vio besarse. Sentí la mano de Tanya acariciarme la mejilla.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado apresurado el presentarme como tu novia, _Eddie_? – preguntó en voz melosa.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no mandarla al diablo por el nombrecito. Hacía dos meses que había empezado a salir con ella, y nadie lo sabía. Era como un secreto, pero hoy se develaría, de la mejor manera.

- No. Estarán bien – mascullé.

Cuando estuve frente a la mesa, me aclaré la garganta pidiendo atención. Seis pares de ojos se posaron en mí. Pero sólo me interesaban unos de un color chocolate. Sonreí de forma arrogante, desfiándola con mi mirada.

- Ella es mi novia Tanya – _listo, lo dije_.

La mayoría saludó con un asentimiento de la cabeza, excepto Bella y su _novio_. Que estaban rígidos. Probablemente por razones diferentes. Me senté al lado entre Bella y Tanya, y se hizo un silencio bastante incómodo en la mesa.

- _Amor_ – me llamó Tanya, haciendo hincapié en el sustantivo-, ¿qué te parecería pedir algo de beber?

La miré y asentí.

- Claro, _cariño_ – acepté.

Llamé a uno de los mozos, y rápidamente se acercó a nosotros. El chico era un tanto despreciable. Tenía el cabello grasoso y la cara llena de acné. Pero sobre todo, me molestó que haya visto de una manera tan lujuriosa a Bella.

- Hola, mi nombre es Eric, y hoy voy a serviles esta noche – se presentó-. Lo que sea que _deseen_ – dijo mirando a Bella.

Cerré uno de los puños debajo de la mesa, e intenté controlar mi temperamento.

- De acuerdo. Nosotros – apuntándome a mí y Tanya- queremos dos _JagerBomb_ – pedí.

El chico llamado Eric lo anotó en una libretita. El resto también pidió. Se habían pedido cosas como _Kamizake_, _Destornillador_,_ Jote_, entre otros. El chico trajo las bebidas rápidamente. No podía perder de vista a Bella y su novio, y eso que estaban a mí lago. Inclusive, poco me importaba que Tanya estuviera acariciándome de forma poco inocente. De golpe mi hermana rompió el silencio.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – dijo terminando su trago.

Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Vamos! – dijeron el hermano de Bella y Rose al unísono.

Alice le clavó la vista a Bella, quién negó suavemente con la cabeza.

- Ahora no – dijo levemente.

Mi hermana me miró. Estaba seguro que Tanya se moría por bailar, pero no.

- No aún – contesté.

Alice se encogió de hombros y salió a la pista de baile, seguida de los otros tres. Por lo cual, quedamos nosotros cuatro en la mesa. Bella y yo. Cada uno con su respectiva pareja. Ella y Black se fueron corriendo a tal punto en que quedó frente a mí. Nos miramos de forma desafiante por tiempo indeterminado. Escuché cambiar la canción por tercera vez. Esta era la primera que conocía.

_Me estas tentando_

_Hace rato que te ando velando (W, Yandel!)_

_Oh oh…_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…_

_Estas excitándome eh eh… (Los lideres... Hey!!!)_

_Me estas tentando_

_Hace rato que te ando velando oh oh… (¿Quienes son?)_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh… (Tú sabes quienes son)_

_Estas excitándome eh eh…_

Miré a Bella y le alcé una ceja. Me sonrió de forma arrogante, raro en ella.

- Vamos a bailar – le ronroneó sensual a Black, quien aceptó gustoso.

Gruñí en voz baja. Si quería jugar con fuego, que tuviera cuidado porque podía quemarse.

- Vayamos a bailar – le dije a Tanya y la arrastré a la pista.

La puse de espaldas a la parejita, de manera tal, en que sólo Bella y yo no viéramos. Le sonreí. El juego acababa de comenzar.

_Mi caramelo se suelta el pelo_

_Dale arroz con hielo (Bla!)_

_Dale rompe el suelo (Pum pow!)_

_Estamos ready pal duelo_

_El cuello le pelo, ella esta en celo_

_Ella es la reina del party (Tu sabe')_

_Como__ gata vulgary_

_Dale somebody at it (Bla!)_

_Al novio tuyo déjalo jugando Atari (Pum pum!)_

_Dale pal party_

_Modela no me des gabela_

_Y déjame entrarle por encima de tu tela_

_Llego el tiburón a comerse la sirena (Pum pum!)_

_Dale nena_

Comencé a moverme al compás de la música, haciendo restregar a Tanya contra mí. Veía a Bella intentar hacer lo mismo, pero no podía. Se había quedado atontada mirándome y a penas se movía. Sonreí con suficiencia. Edward 1 – Bella 0.

_Me estas tentando (Hey…)_

_Hace rato que te ando velando (Tu sabe')_

_Oh oh…_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…_

_Estas excitándome eh eh…_

_Me estas tentando (Hey…)_

_Hace rato que te ando velando oh oh…_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…_

_Estas excitándome eh eh…_

Bella comenzó a restregarse contra el cuerpo de Black. Subiendo y bajando. Seduciéndome. Me miraba fijamente. Bailaba con él, pero me miraba a mí y pensaba en mí.

_Que violento_

_Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento (estoy mirándote desde hace rato...)_

_Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…_

_No te miento oh oh… (Tu sabe')_

_Que sediento oh oh…_

_Me siento oh oh…_

Se puso espalda contra espalda y comenzó a bajar sensualmente. Moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Una de sus manos viajó desde su cuello hasta su cintura. Sentía que el pantalón, lentamente, se me hacía cada vez más pequeño. Emitió un leve jadeo. Estaba hecho, me había empatado.

_Llegó el tiguere de bengala_

_Más rápido que una bala_

_Relájate ponte cómoda inhala y exhala (Aja!)_

_Con este ritmo tienes que bailar la lambada_

_Dale mete presión, coraje y sube la escala (Duro!)_

_Con esta maleta, maquillaje y la chancleta_

_El pantalón apretado guayando en una loseta_

_Mami llegó tu doctor a darte la receta, aprieta! (Duro!)_

Hice que mis manos viajaran desde la cintura de Tanya hasta su trasero y las dejé allí. Le escuchaba jadear mi nombre, pero no me interesaba. Movía mis caderas contra las de ella. Le corrí el cabello, para que Bella viera todo lo que iba a hacerle. Empecé un camino con mi lengua, desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos aquí y allá.

_Me estas tentando (Aja!)_

_Hace rato que te ando velando (Los lideres)_

_Oh oh…_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh…_

_Estas excitándome eh eh…_

_Me estas tentando_

_Hace rato que te ando velando (No estes fronteando conmigo)_

_Oh oh…_

_Tu cuerpo rozándome eh eh… (Aja!)_

_Estas excitandome eh eh…_

Enseguida Bella respondió el desafio. Volvió a ponerse frente a Black. Hizo que una mano de él se apoyara en su trasero mientras que la otra se situara en su cintura. Ella pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello, mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el pecho. Lo vi echar la cabeza atrás, y por poco yo también lo hago. Definitivamente Bella podía ser letal cuando se lo proponía.

_Que violento_

_Cuando te pegas a mi cuerpo lento_

_Cuando suspiras y me das de tu aliento oh oh…_

_No te miento oh oh… (Aja!)_

_Que sediento oh oh…_

_Me siento oh oh…_

Bella se pegó más a él y lo besó, con un beso totalmente húmedo y apasionado. Alzó una de sus piernas hasta la cintura de él, quien gustoso se la sostuvo y acarició. Acariciar su sedosa piel, era lo que más deseaba. El pantalón por fin quedó totalmente chico y la canción había terminado. Bella había ganado, me había vuelto loco. Tanya jadeaba por todo el ejercicio.

- Voy por algo de beber – me dijo intentando acompasar su respiración.

Yo solo asentí. Estaba demasiado pendiente de Bella y Black.

* * *

_Bella POV_

Genial. Le había ganado al gran casanovas Edward Cullen. Lo había dejado indefenso como un pequeño gatito. Con una felicidad desbordante por haber salido victoriosa, me separé de Jake. Ambos jadeábamos, y él tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Iré por algo para beber a la mesa – me dijo apoyando su frente contra la mía.

- Luego te alcanzo, debo de ir al tocador – contesté dándole un rápido beso.

El asintió y caminó en dirección opuesta a donde estaba yo. Me giré a buscar a Edward, pero no estaba. _¡Ja! Huye pequeño cobarde_.

- ¿Me buscabas? – preguntó una voz aterciopelada que me hizo estremecer.

Otra canción estaba comenzando y él me tomó por la cintura.

_Acércate a mi...._

_Un poquito (¡¡¡Luny Tunes!!!)_

_Te quiero sentir_

_Dame un cantito (¡¡¡Tuny!!!)_

_Acércate..._

_Te necesito (¡¡¡Pina!!!)_

_Quiero contigo (No hay pa' nadie)_

_Bailar pegadito._

- ¿Acaso habías pensado que yo había huido? – preguntó contra mi oído.

Su aliento frío contra mi oído me hizo estremecer. Comenzó a bailar detrás de mí y me obligó a que lo siguiera, puesto que me tenía agarrada de la cintura. ¿Quería la revancha? Pues la tendría.

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_¡¡¡Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_¡¡¡Pam pam pam!!!_

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_¡¡¡Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_¡¡¡Pam pam pam!!!_

Me giré y clavé mi vista en sus ojos esmeralda. No dejaría que me deslumbrara. Esto era un juego, y como dice el dicho, en el _amor_ y en la guerra todo se vale. Apoyé mis manos contra su pétreo pecho. Tuve que reprimir un jadeo al sentir sus pectorales duros como una piedra. Él pareció notarlo, por lo que sonrió con suficiencia.

_Se le marca patín de victoria_

_Demonia, remata tu colinia_

_Quieren hacerte una ceremonia_

_¡¡¡Quien quien!!!_

_El dúo de la historia_

_Eléctrica, supersónica_

_Bonica, tú eres la mujer crónica_

_Única a la vez atómica_

_Electrónica reggaeton acrónica._

Edward posó sus fuertes manos en mi cintura y comenzó un camino por mis curvas, que me hizo sisear. Una de sus manos, en el recorrido, llegó hasta mi pierna. Pero no pude decirle nada. Me gustaba sentir su suave y fría mano contra mi piel, que ardía bajo su tacto.

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_¿Qué estás haciendo Bella?_, me reproché a mí misma. Lo miré fijamente, totalmente decidida. Me giré para quedar a espaldas de su pecho. Puse sus manos en mi cadera y comencé a bajar sensualmente, hasta llegar al suelo, con él detrás de mí.

_(Atiende mami!!!)_

_Morena a ti te encanta la rumba_

_(Me desumba!!!)_

_Tu lo que quieres es una tunda_

_Si eres brava de segunda_

_(Me desumba!!!)_

_Mami y el Front te tumba_

_Buenas noches como llego su compai_

_El que le va a dar el ray_

_Modelo elementay_

_Yo solo vine a decirle que con usted ya no hay_

_Cuando lo quiere_

_(Sunday!!!)_

Lo sentía tan perfectamente contra mí. Cada parte de su cuerpo, cada músculo. Me mordí el labio inferior, intentando no jadear por estar tan pegada a él.

_Acercate a mi...._

_Un poquito_

_Te quiero sentir_

_Dame un cantito_

_Acércate..._

_Te necesito_

_Quiero contigo_

_Bailar pegadito_

Me giró de manera brusca. Lo miré a los ojos, enfadada. Pero todo se echó por la borda cuando sentí sus labios contra los míos. Se movían con maestría. No había sido como los besos del día de su cumpleaños. Éste era especial. Había deseo, pasión y sensualidad. Todo fusionado de una manera exquisitamente adictiva. Su lengua pasó por mi labio inferior y yo gemí, cosa que Edward aprovechó para meter su lengua. Y así comenzó la batalla de lenguas, saliva y mordiscos.

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_Bailando la toque..._

_Y ella se dejo..._

_Y aprovecho y...._

_Pam pam pam!!!_

_La toco y_

_Pam pam pam!!!_

Nos separamos jadeando, con los ojos cerrados. Sentí su frente chocar contra la mía, y su aliento frío chocar contra mis labios, haciéndome desear pecaminosamente besar los suyos una vez más. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. ¿Por qué acababa de besar de esa manera a Edward? ¿No se supone que era feliz con Jake? Jadeé, pero esta vez por temor. Edward pareció notarlo, por lo que se separó levemente de mí.

- Suéltame Edward – dije con la voz quebrada.

- No – replicó firme.

- Déjame ahora, Edward – exigí mirándole a los ojos.

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera extraña. Me hacían querer no irme más de sus brazos. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía hacerle eso a Jake, a mi _mejor amigo_ y ahora _novio_. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por mis ojos, y Edward aflojó su agarre. Aproveché la ocasión para safarme de él y correr hacia la salida. Lo escuchaba correr detrás de mí y gritar mi nombre. Salí a la calle, la noche se había vuelto fría.

- ¡Bella! – lo oí gritarme.

Me giré y él estaba a unos escasos pasos de mí. Corrí hacia la calle, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que me dificultaban la visión. Lo escuché gritar una vez más, pero había pánico en su voz.

- ¡BELLA! – gritó con más fuerza.

Me giré a verlo, pero todo pasó demasiado rápido para que pudiera mentalizarlo. En el momento en que me gritó, mis ojos se detuvieron en unas luces brillantes que venían a toda velocidad. Cerré los ojos fuertemente. Lo último que vi fueron esas luces brillantes. Lo último que oí fue la bocina del coche, detrás a Edward gritando mi nombre. Por último, sentí un gran golpe y todo se volvió negro. No oía voces, no veía nada más que negrura. Sólo sentía un fuerte dolor recorrer mi cuerpo.

* * *

_¡YA! Pude actualizar, tal como se los había prometido. Fue en un arranque de inspiración escuchando reggeaton (Jeje lo que pueden lograr unas canciones así!)_

_Jugué con los dos POV's de los personajes principales por varias razones. Primera: quería explicar la reacción de Emmett para con lo de Bella y Jake. Segunda: Quería que notaran cómo Bella juega con el autocontrol de Edward al bailar. Tercero: Cómo Ed juega con Bella, y lo mucho que ella le importa a él._

_Con respecto a lo que sigue... ¿Qué habrá pasado con Bella? ¿Edward habrá hecho algo? ¿Por qué en ningún momento aparecieron Tanya o Jake? ¿Qué harán Tanya, Jake, Emmett y Alice cuando se enteren del baile de Ed y Bella? ¿Y cuando se enteren del por qué, que Edward le gritaba desesperado a Bella?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quié acierta las preguntas ;)  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Ahora sí, no actualizo hasta el día 31 o los primeros días de febrero. A ver si podemos llegar a los 135 RR, como mínimo. Por favor, se que ustedes pueden! Sus RR son mi sueldo como fanficker!_

_PD 2: La primera canción se llama "Me estás tentando", y la segunda "Bailando la toqué". Ambas de Wisin y Yandel.  
_

* * *


	17. Chap XVII: El mundo es oscuro e injusto

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XVII: El mundo es oscuro e injusto**

_Jacob POV_

Las cosas desde el día en que había llegado no podrían haber ido de mejor manera. A pesar de haber tenido un pequeño contratiempo llamado _Edward Cullen_. Desde siempre había deseado ser algo de Bella, no me conformaba con ser sólo su amigo. Pero no era amor, era más bien un capricho, un calentón dirían otros. Eso último podría ser, ya que podría usarla un tiempo, hasta desencapricharme, y luego botarla. No era mala idea realmente.

Luego de dos meses de salir con Bella, aún no había conseguido caerle bien a sus amigos, y eso me sulfuraba. Ellos podrían echar a perder todo mi trabajo. Sólo tenía de mi lado a Emmett, el inocente hermano de Bella, el que tanto me quería y estimaba; y una pelirroja bastante candente. El día en el que fuimos a la disco, me había quedado en el salón de la casa junto a Emmett, y al chico rubio con cara de sufrido, ese si que era raro. Siempre me miraba de forma calculadora y con un gran escrutinio. Cuando las chicas bajaron, todos nos subimos a los coches correspondientes y partimos hacia el lugar, al cual llegamos rápidamente. Entramos como si nada, gracias a la ayuda de la amiga pelinegra de Bella. Nos sentamos todos juntos en una misma mesa, con Bella a mi lado. La abracé fuertemente por la cintura.

- Estas hermosa, Bella – comenté en voz baja, sólo para que ella me escuchara. No era del todo mentira, la palabra que mejor le hubiera quedado era deseable.

- Tu también estás bonito, Jake – replicó. En parte sabía que ella no lo decía sinceramente, pero aún así era mía.

Me miro unos pequeñísimos momentos, y luego me besó. Una vez había escuchado que la persona que cierra los ojos al besarse es porque lo deseaba, pro eso nunca lo hacía. Sonreí porque sabía que Bella nunca se enteraría, era tan inocente. Sin embargo, vi llegar a _Cullen _con _ella_.

Bella y yo cortamos nuestro beso, ya que él se había aclarado la garganta. _Como si fuese a anunciar algo MUY importante_, ironicé mentalmente.

- Ella es mi novia Tanya – comunicó.

Miré a la pelirroja con los ojos bien abiertos. _Así que lo has conseguido,_ pensé. Ellos se sentaron al lado mío y de Bella. El silencio se apoderó de la mesa hasta que Tanya comentó que quería beber algo. Así fue como alguien nos vino a atender y cada cual hizo su pedido. El muchacho que nos atendía, Eric, intentaba desvestir con la mirada a Bella. De haberla sido un verdadero novio, probablemente habría estado celoso, pero realmente yo estaba igual que el pobre chico, con la excepción de que _tal vez_ podría hacer realidad el cometido. A medida que el tiempo pasaba, todos ibamos terminando las bebidas. Así fue que la pequeña Cullen tuvo que romper el silencio.

- ¿Vamos a bailar? – dijo al terminar su trago.

El chico rubio, su novio, asintió la cabeza. _Pobre estúpido, yendo tras ella como un perro faldero._

- ¡Vamos! – acordaron Emmett y su despampanante novia. Sin embargo era rubia, y yo no creía que las rubias fueran muy inteligentes. _A una rubia con medio cerebro se le llama superdotada_, bromeé para mí mismo.

La pelinegra le clavó la vista a Bella, y ella negó con la cabeza.

- Ahora no.

Por último miró a su hermano. Deseaba que se fuera, así me podía quedar solo con Bella.

- No aún – contestó, como si hubiera leído mi mente y me hubiera querido fastidiar.

Al fin terminamos los cuatro sentados en una sola mesa. Me concentré en mirar a Tanya. Si tan sólo _Cullen_ supiera de ella realmente. Me había quedado tan sumido en mis pensamientos, que me sorprendió que Bella me hablara.

- Vamos a bailar – me ronroneó. Wow, nunca había escuchado a Bella así, por lo que acepté con muchísimo gusto.

Aquel baile, al ritmo de esa música sensual no había podido ser mejor. Nunca creí que Bella pudiera bailar de esa manera tan sensual y candente. Agradecí a todos los cielos que la canción hubiera terminado, porque sus movimientos, sumado al beso que me dio, me había dejado con demasiado calor. Si ella podía ser en la cama, como recíen había sido bailando, me iba a divertir. Sonreí ante esa imaginación.

- Iré por algo de beber a la mesa – _a tomarme algo bien frío_, pensé mientras apoyaba mi frente contra la de ella.

- Luego te alcanzo, debo ir al tocador – contestó dándome un beso.

Salí de la pista de baile a grandes zancadas hasta la mesa, para recordar que ya no me quedaba bebida. Así que me re-dirigí hacia la barra. Necesitaba enfriarme un poco. Antes de llegar divisé una cabellera pelirroja. Sonreí con arrogancia y me situé detrás de ella, pegándome contra su cuerpo. La oí jadear.

- Al parecer, te fue de maravillas con _Cullen_ – comenté en su oído.

- Igual que a ti con Bella – contesté, girándome a verme.

- ¿Quién diría que la fiesta de tu noviecito pudiera haber sido tan fructífera para nosotros?

- Es cierto, pensar que con un par de contactos, ambos salimos ganando – dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Sonreí al recordar esa noche. Ese tal James, era el novio de una de sus amigas, Victoria. Pobre tipo, tuve que darle un poco más de dinero, porque le había pegado demasiado duro en el rostro. El día d la fiesta me había encontrado con Tanya y ambos nos habíamos quedado mirándolos cuando se habían besado y por eso nos aliamos para obtener nuestros premios. Pero cuando ya lo tienes, puedes aspirar a más. Sonreí de lado.

- No hemos salido completamente ganadores – me miró con cara de no comprender-. Los tenemos a ambos, pero también nos tenemos entre nosotros – expliqué.

Tanya me miró con una ceja alzada y luego también sonrió. Se pegó a mí y comenzó a besarme fiera y ferozmente, con seducción. Bella me agradaba pero no se podía comparar con esta chica.

* * *

_Emmett POV_

Dejé de ver a Bella cuando fui a bailar con mi pareja. Aquel día le iba a contar a mi hermanita que estaba saliendo formalmente con Rose y que me quería comprometer con ella. Sabía que era pronto. Pero Rose era mi todo, y yo para ella era lo mismo. Todos volvimos a la mesa, pero en ella no se encontraban ni Bella, Jaco, Edward o su novia. Alice estaba muy sumida en sus pensamientos. Me senté al lado de Rose y la abracé con un brazo.

- Seguramente tu hermanito se debe de estar divirtiendo con la pelirroja, ¿no Alice? – comenté como quien no quiere la cosa-. Menos mal que se encontró novia, no lo quería cerca de mi hermana.

Alice levantó la vista para mirarme sorprendida.

- ¡Emmett! – me reprendió Rosalie con un golpe en la cabeza.

- Pero Rosie, es cierto – intenté justificarme, haciendo un puchero.

Rosalie levantó la mano como para volver a golpearme, pero la pequeña duende habló.

- Está bien Rose, déjalo – dijo mirándola, luego se volvió a mirarme-. Sé cómo es mi hermano. Está bien que quieras proteger a tu hermana menor, pero no conoces a Edward al igual que yo.

- Lo conozco lo suficiente – repliqué.

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos y nos sacamos la lengua. No me podía enojar con aquella chica tan hiperactiva, como yo infantil. Tal vez tenía razón.

- Voy a buscar al resto – anunció Alice, dejando el tema allí zanjado.

Se levantó y salió danzando. Aproveché para buscar con mi mirada señales de Bella o Jacob. Encontré a esté último, pero lo que vi me hizo hervir la sangre. El muchacho al que yo le había confiado a mi hermana, andaba apretándose a otra chica, que no era ni más ni menos que la novia del hermano de Alice. Jasper y Rose siguieron hasta donde yo estaba mirando.

- Yo te ayudo a matarlo – siseó Jasper. Él quería a Bella como su hermana.

- De la pelirroja me encargo yo – dijo Rose, escupiendo veneno.

Los tres nos levantamos para encarar a la parejita, pero Alice nos interceptó en el camino. Se la veía nerviosa, y tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Edward y Bella – balbuceó con la voz rota.

Inhalé profundo. Algo andaba mal. En lo que conocía a Alice nunca la noté así. Jasper se acercó a ella y la abrazó, consolándola, intentando calmarla. Pero su histeria se nos contagió a todos.

- ¿Edward y Bella qué Alice? – preguntó Rose.

La chica estaba muda.

- Cariño, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Jazz con voz calma, pero aún así no funcionó.

Ya me estaba desesperando.

- ¡Maldición, Alice, habla ya! ¿Qué le sucedió a mi hermana? – exigí

Aquello pareció haberla devuelto a la realidad.

- Han tenido un accidente. Salí a buscarlos, no los encontré aquí, fui afuera y había mucha policía y una ambulancia afuera. Por la música no se escuchaba nada – explicó tan rápido que a penas la comprendí-. Y luego los vi, los estaban subiendo a las ambulancias, parecían estar muy mal – finalizó con un sollozo.

Todo se quedó sin sentido para mí. Mi pequeña hermana había tenido un accidente. No había podido estar ahí para ayudarla, mientras que el mal nacido de Jacob andaba con la otra zorra. Rose tiró de mi brazo.

- Emmett, ¿Qué esperas? Hay que ir al hospital – dijo con urgencia.

Simplemente asentí, aún no podía caer en la cuenta. Todos nos subimos e el coche de Alice. Ella y yo detrás, mientras que los dos gemelos rubios adelante. Jasper conducía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero no era su vida la que estaba en peligro, eran las vidas de mi hermana, Bella, y la de Edward. Caí en la cuenta de que podrían estar graves; y también me eché a llorar como si fuera un niño desamparado, sumiéndome e la tristeza junto a Alice. Ambos preocupados por nuestros hermanos, y nuestras parejas sin saber como podernos ayudar. _Ruego a todos los Dioses que Bella esté bien, por favor_.

* * *

_Buenas... Acá ando actualizando como prometí. Sé que debí hacerlo antes, pero es que he llegado de las vacaciones enferma y recién hoy me encuentro un poco mejor._

_Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo. Pero quería escrbir cuan "importante" es Bella para Jacob. Es sin maldad, a mí ese personaje nunca me gustó, por eso aquí es que hace la discordia, junto con Tanya. Y bueno, etre malos se enienden no? Hubo fácil dos personas que acertaron en que Jake y Tanya estaban juntos =P Era predecible, lo sé. Así mismo, escribí el POV de Emmett por el hecho de estar preocupado por su hermana._

_Pero, ¿por qué Alice estaba preocupada por su hermano? ¿Qué es lo habrá hecho Edward para caer en la volteada con Bella? ¿Jacob irá a verla al hospital cuando se entere? ¿Dejarán Alice, Emmett, Rose y Jazz que Tanya y/o Jake puedan acercarse a Ed y Bella?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quié acierta las preguntas ;)  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 150 no actualizo. Vamos que 15 solitos no son nada, son poca cosa ;)  
_

* * *


	18. Chap XVII: El accidente

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XVIII: El accidente**

_Edward POV_

En un principio buscaba desafiarla, poner al límite su autocontrol. Buscaba seducirla, intentar hacerla sucumbir a mis encantos. Quería tenerla a mis pies, que no me rechazara más. Deseaba tenerla, sobre todo, lejos de _Black_. Pero solo conseguí poner MI autocontrol al límite. Con el primer baile había conseguido que me embargara un calor irracional. Un calor que había menguado cuando la pude tener bajo mi control, bajo mi dominio. Cuando ella comenzó a responderme el juego, éste se volvió más excitante para mí. Sin embargo, no me esperaba que me diera la espalda y que ella tomara al mando. Esto me descolocó y excitó aún más.

La giré de manera brusca, no me importaba cuan enfadada estuviera. Simplemente necesitaba besarla, acallar el deseo que crecía fervientemente en mí. La besé con toda la intensidad que pude. Intentando demostrarle todo lo que había en mí y todo lo que ella producía. El beso estaba cargado de deseo, pasión, sensualidad y, por mi parte, cariño y amor. Pasé mi legua por su labio inferior y ella gimió extasiada. Aproveché la ocasión para adentrar mi lengua y comenzar una batalla entre nosotros. Su sabor, su aroma y todo de ella me resultaba adictivo. Era como mi propia marca de heroína, y no quería que se me acabara nunca, porque me acababa de convertir en un fiel adicto. El aire comenzó a faltarnos, así que nos separamos. Apoyé mi frente contra la de ella, con mis ojos cerrados, mientras recobraba el aliento. La sentí jadear contra mí. Temía que algo le hubiera pasado, por lo que me separé levemente de ella y la observé.

- Suéltame Edward – pidió con la voz quebrada.

No iba a permitir que se fuera con _Black_. No ahora que me daba cuenta cuánto era para mí.

- No – respondí intentando sonar más firme de lo que me sentía.

- Déjame ahora, Edward – me miró fijamente a los ojos. _De ninguna manera_, pensé.

No la iba a soltar. No, no y no. La amaba demasiado para dejarla ir. Es más iba a decirle cuanto me importaba. Estaba decidido. Amaba a Bella Swan y no iba a permitir que sea de otra persona, porque ella me correspondía y yo era demasiado egoísta como para dejarla ir. Muchísimo menos ahora que había descubierto que si no estaba con ella, era como si me faltara una gran parte de mí. Su sollozo me hizo volver a la realidad. No, ella no me quería. Y yo iba a dejarla ir. Porque tan solo deseaba que ella fuera feliz; y si ella era feliz en manos de otro, yo debía ser fuerte y feliz por ella. Iba a tener que dejarla ir. Bella se escabulló de entre mis brazos. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba antes de que eligiera, debía darle otra opción.

Corrí tras ella gritando su nombre con todo lo que mis pulmones me permitían. Salió a la calle y a mí no me importaba que luego, tal vez, no me dejaran volver a entrar. Esperaría por el resto afuera, pero ella no podía esperar.

- ¡Bella! – volví a llamarla cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para agarrarla.

Bella se giró a mirarme. Tenía la cara empapada en llanto. Se me encogió el corazón verla así de vulnerable, triste e infeliz. Corrió hacia el medio de la calle, intentando cruzar y escaparse de mí. Di un paso, pero las luces de un auto me advirtieron de lo próximo a suceder. Aquel auto iba a demasiada velocidad, no podría evitarla.

- ¡Bella! – grité con más fuerza.

El pánico se estaba adueñando de mí. Bella se quedó en el medio de la acera, estática, con los ojos cerrados esperando por el golpe. El automóvil que le hacía luces y le tocaba bocina. _Ella no_, pensé. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y la abracé contra mí. Sentí el coche colisionar contra mí. El dolor recorrió cada fibra de mi ser y chillé de dolor. Abrí los ojos, muy a pesar del dolor, y comencé a revisar que Bella estuviera bien. Sin embargo, estaba igual o más pálida que en esa clase de Biología cuando se desmayó. Comencé a sentir culpa, mucha culpa. Quise moverme para tocarle la cara, pero el dolor me cegó. Mi respiración cada vez se dificultaba más, se hacía más profunda y más pausada. Mi visión comenzó a fallar y una negrura me invadió.

- Bella – susurré antes de dejarme llevar por la espesa oscuridad.

_Alice POV_

Desde que dejé de ver a Bella y Edward comencé a preocuparme. Los había visto bailar a cada uno con su respectiva pareja, luego cuando bailaron juntos y finalmente el beso. Cuando vi eso último, me llené de felicidad. Bella y Edward estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se necesitaban entre ellos. De repente, ya no estaban más. Supuse que se habían ido a un lugar un poco más privado, o a hablar con sus parejas para decirles que ya no estaban juntos. Este pensamiento me super-alegró. Ni siquiera me importó el comentario de Emmett para con mi hermano. Bueno, en realidad si, pero solo un poco y porque es mi hermano. Lo entendía y entendía su preocupación, Edward había sido sólo un poco más condescendiente con Jasper, sólo porque eran amigos y se conocían de toda la vida. Un mal presentimiento me llegó, uno que me decía que debía ir a buscar a mi amiga y mi hermano.

- Voy a buscar al resto – comenté sin importarme el tema anterior.

Comencé a buscarlos rápidamente por el boliche, pero no se hallaban en ningún lado. Opté por ir afuera, tal vez estaban en el auto. Salí por la puerta principal y la visión que tuve me pegó duramente en el pecho. Había policías, ambulancias, un auto detenido con una persona inconsciente dentro y dos personas en el suelo. Una de cabellera marrón y otra cobriza. No podía ser, no lo había previsto. Quise acercarme, pero me lo impidieron. Rápidamente, fui con los otros a contarles.

Aún estaba en shock para cuando les conté, pero al subir al Jeep, todas las fuerzas que tenía, la barrera que me había autoimpuesto de ser fuerte se fueron al diablo. Comencé a llorar y temer por mi amiga y mi hermano. Jasper conducía como si estuviera en una persecución, por lo que llegamos rápidamente al hospital de la ciudad, donde trabajaba mi padre. Antes de que lo llamaran, corrí a buscarlo. Lo encontré en un pasillo mirando el archivo de no sé quién.

- ¡Papá! – le grité.

Mi padre levantó la vista y se acercó a mí con la intención de regañarme por gritar, pero cuando me observó empalideció, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Qué sucede, Alice? – cuestionó.

- Edward y Bella sufrieron un accidente y… - la voz del megáfono me interrumpió.

- Dr. Cullen por favor se lo necesita en urgencias ya mismo – pidió y lo repitió una vez más.

Mi padre corrió hasta la sala conmigo pisándole los talones. En el camino estaban Emmett, Rose y Jasper, que también lo siguieron. A la sala, se paró en seco y nos miró con urgencia.

- No pueden entrar, esperen afuera – iba a replicar pero continuó-. Alice se que no eres la más paciente, pero soy tu padre y debes de obedecerme como padre y médico.

Lo miré y luego asentí, no quería quitarle tiempo. Todos nos dirigimos a sentarnos en la sala de espera. Allí un poco más tranquila, miré al resto. Emmett estaba llorando como un niño pequeño y desconsoladamente, a pesar de que Rose intentaba consolarlo. Jasper intentaba hacer lo mismo conmigo, sólo él me podía tranquilizar. Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y le abracé, sintiéndome pequeña.

No sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero me desperté sintiendo una leve sacudida. Jasper me llamaba levemente.

- Allice, cariño, despierta – decía con voz arrulladora.

- Jazz, ¿dormí mucho? – pregunté adormilada.

- No mucho, una o dos horas – respondió conteniendo un bostezo.

Me tallé los ojos con las manos y me senté derecha.

- ¿Alguna novedad?

Jasper negó suavemente con la cabeza y yo volví a sentirme vulnerable. Giré en busca de los otros dos, pero no estaban.

- Fueron a la cafetería, Emmett necesitaba café, o eso dijo – comentó sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Estaba con ojeras. Probablemente yo también estuviera como él.

Cerca de media hora después, Emmett y Rose volvieron con un café cada uno y nos los entregaron. Se los agradecimos. La espera se estaba tornando insoportable. Al fin, mi padre apareció visiblemente preocupado y con unas ojeras pronunciadas.

- ¿Cómo están? – preguntó desesperado Emmett. En esas horas, había tenido lástima por mi hermano.

- Bella está estable. Ha sufrido varios golpes. Se rompió unos cuantos huesos y tiene un corte pronunciado en la cabeza – explicó. Escuché a Emmett suspirar aliviado. El semblante de mi padre se oscureció-. Me encantaría poder decir lo miso de mi hijo – negó con la cabeza y sentí que me faltaba el aire-. El no está del todo bien. Quiero suponer que fue porque el se llevó la mayoría del impacto del coche.

Mi padre se llevó el dedo índice y el pulgar al puente de su nariz. Edward había copiado ese gesto.

- A Bella la pueden pasar a ver, pero de a uno como máximo – comentó intentando sonreír.

- ¿Y a Edward cuándo papá? – cuestioné sin querer escuchar la respuesta.

- Con él debemos hacer varios estudios. No creo que por ahora se pueda – comencé a sollozar y él me abrazó-. Allie, haré todo lo posible para que sea pronto – me consoló-. Además debes de estar bien para contarle a Bella y traerle montones de ropa, o ¿querrás verla siempre con la bata de hospital?

Levanté mi vista y lo miré a los ojos, que eran iguales a los míos. Sonreí con sinceridad y negué con la cabeza. Él sonrió aún más.

- De acuerdo chicos, ya saben de a uno – dijo de manera severa-. Dentro de un rato volveré para chequearla, ¿está bien? - nosotros cuatro asentimos con la cabeza y mi padre caminí por el corredor hasta doblar y desaparecer.

El primero en pasar fue Emmett, se quedó cerca de quince minutos dentro y salió bastante más relajado y feliz. Rose y Jasper acordaron a que esperarían y dijeron que yo debía pasar. Se los agradecí y pasé a ver a Bella. Estaba acostada con miles de cables conectados a ella. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo tranquilamente. Me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado.

- Ay Bella, si supieras cuantos cables tienes conectados – comenté en chiste-. Que susto me diste. Me alegra saber que estas bien, pero me amarga no saber nada de mi hermano. No es tu culpa, nunca lo será; y probablemente lo pienses, pero no lo es. Además yo no le hubiera permitido que no hiciera nada, a pesar de ahora no poder verlo porque está mal, sé que hizo lo correcto…

En ningún momento Bella cambió su estado. Pasé algunos minutos más y luego me marché jurándole que le traería ropa más decente para cuando ella despertara. Esperaba salir y encontrarme con mis amigos tranquilos y esperando por entrar, pero me encontré con una muralla enfrente de la puerta. Detrás de ella, se destacaba una cabellera negra. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

- No entrarás – le escuché decir a Emmett con un tono amenazante.

- Anda, Em. Sabes que yo no fui. Me conoces hermano, soy tu cuñado – respondía Jacob.

- Vete de aquí _chucho_, ni se te ocurra acercarte a Bella – siseó Rose. Nunca la había oído así.

- Hazle caso a mi hermana, si no quieres que Emmett y yo te deformemos.

¿Jasper también? Era de esperarse. Nunca pensé que Jacob fura bueno para Bella, pero cuando les conté sobre el accidente estaban a punto de matarlo porque estaba con Tanya. Era un alivio que Tanya y Jacob se separaran de Bella y Edward, y que ellos los defendieran. Pero era un hospital y, aunque no era muy partidaria, no debíamos hacer escándalo. Jacob pareció asustarse por la amenaza de Jasper.

- De acuerdo, ahora me voy. Las cosas no están del todo bien, volveré luego cuando se tranquilicen las cosas, ¿está bien? - dijo, pero nadie le contestó.

Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida. Cuando traspasó la puerta, Emmett, Rose y Jasper relajaron la postura. Carraspeé para hacerme notar.

- No intenten matarlo, tengo una mejor idea. Pero necesitamos esperar a que Bella y Edward estén bien – comenté con una sonrisa.

- Alice, ¿te he dicho que das miedo con esa sonrisa? – preguntó mi novio.

Me reí y lo besé. Nos juntamos todos en una ronda y les conté mi plan. Estaban todos de acuerdo y satisfechos con mi idea. Finalmente, Jasper entró a la sala, seguido por Rose. Emmett y yo nos quedamos solos. Él intentó consolarme un poco por lo de mi hermano, pero yo ya estaba mejor, sabía que se podría bien. Sobre todo por Bella.

* * *

_Buenas... Acá ando actualizando como prometí. Sé que debí hacerlo antes, pero bueno, creí que podía esperar a tener un par de RR más =P  
_

_Sé que no es un capítulo muy largo. Pero tiene un pequeño POV de Edward, que es bastante importante, y tiene todo el POV de Alice sobr el accidente y la visita al Hospital. Como han visto, Bella ha sufrido heridas. No está peligro de muerte, al menos ella no. Y Jacob ha aparecido y ha sido amenazado por todos. Ahora ¿Qué es lo que tiene Ed? ¿Emmett les avisará a sus padres? ¿Cuál es el plan de Alice para acabar con Jake y Tanya? ¿Por qué Jake sigue encaprichado con Bella? ¿Qué es lo que busca? ¿Edward podrá decirle a Bella que la ama? ¿Le corresponderá realmente? ¿Como reaccionara Bella ante lo de Jake y Tanya?  
_

_Son muchas preguntas pero son necesarias para los próximos capítulos.  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quié acierta las preguntas ;)  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 170 no actualizo. Vamos que no son nada, son poca cosa ;)  
_

* * *


	19. Chap XIX: Volviendo a despertar

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XIX: Volver a despertar**

_Bella POV_

Respiré hondo. La presión en mi pecho comenzaba a disminuir. Era como si hubieras estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y por fin podías salir a la superficie. Aún no podía abrir los ojos, me costaba demasiado. Me sentía exhausta. Volví a respirar, ahora de una manera un poco más normal. Sin embargo, el olor que inundó mis sentidos me dejó estática. Era un olor a pulcritud extrema, como si hubieran limpiado la habitación en la que estaba con demasiado desinfectante.

De golpe, las últimas imágenes y sonidos que vi y oí asaltaron mis recuerdos. El coche, su bocina, las luces, el grito desesperado de Edward y al final todo negro. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? No lo creo. Si estuviera muerta, debería de estar en el paraíso, y aquí está todo demasiado oscuro. Tal vez me había ido al infierno. No eso era menos posible, yo era una chica buena, ¿o no? Y si estaba muerta, ¿no debería de estar viendo ángeles? Definitivamente no estaba muerta, oía un pitido que debía ser mi corazón.

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero tuve que cerrarlos enseguida, la luz me enceguecía. Inhalé hondo y volví a intentarlo, esta vez más despacio. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, esperando a que mi vista se acostumbrara a la blanquecina luz. Sólo pude ver el techo blanco de una habitación, aparentemente del mismo color. Bajé un poco mi vista y recién ahí me di cuenta de la intromisión en mi cara. Tenía colocada una mascarilla. _Oh no, esto no puede ser bueno_, pensé. Quise alzar mi brazo derecho para quitarme la mascarilla, pero el dolor me volvió a invadir. _¡Rayos!_ Respiré profundamente y levanté mi otro brazo. Sentía que perdía las fuerzas nuevamente. _Nunca, pero nunca me han gustado las agujas_. Y allí estaba, tenía una vía atravesada en mi brazo. Desvié la mirada mientras me sacaba la mascarilla. Ahora el olor a desinfectante era más fuerte.

No me costó mucho asimilar que tenía esa vía en mi brazo, de hecho podía aguantarlo bastante más. Apoyé mi brazo bueno contra la cama e intenté erguirme. Un dolor más fuerte que los anteriores me asaltó en la cabeza, costillas y extremidades inferiores.

- ¡Mierda! – dije sin poder evitar jadear.

- ¿Bella? – escuché pronunciar mi nombre. Sonreí ante la voz-. ¡Oh, Bella, que susto nos has dado!

Amagué a sentarme de nuevo, pero los pequeños brazos de mi amiga me obligaron a acostarme de nuevo.

- Nada de eso, señorita. Usted debe de quedarse acostada – me regañó jocosamente.

Me fijé en su aspecto. Se veía más pálida de lo normal, llevaba ojeras, tenía los ojos tristes, pero había una inmensa felicidad en su sonrisa.

- Alice, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está Emmett? ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? ¿Hace cuanto que estoy aquí? – comencé a atropellarla a preguntas. Me sentía nerviosa, incluso el Holter lo avisó.

Alice me puso un dedo sobre los labios, callándome.

- Si te pones nerviosa, será para peor y deberé de llamar a la enfermera, ¿de acuerdo? – cuestionó y yo asentí-. Tu hermano está en la cafetería con Rose y Jasper. Me tocaba a mí hacer guardia – quise quejarme, pero si las miradas matasen, ya me hubiera matado-. Estás en un hospital porque tuviste un accidente la noche en que fuimos a la disco. Hará cerca de cuatro días que estás aquí, la verdad es que sólo dormiste. Aunque por tu aspecto, al parecer te falta un buen sueño reparador – comentó riendo.

- No más que tú, amiga mía – bromeé. Ambas reímos, pero a mí me dolió la costilla-. Anda Alice, dame el parte. ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

- Pues, según papá, tiene una o dos costillas rotas, más una pierna y un brazo figurado y un corte en tu cabeza – enumeró.

- Vaya, he roto mi propio record – mascullé. La imagen de Edward volvió a ocupar mi cabeza-. ¿Edward? – no pude evitar preguntarle sobre él.

Alice me miró y la alegría se esfumó de su cara. Pude ver sufrimiento en sus ojos. Comencé a sentir de nuevo la presión en mi pecho y el Holter se alteró.

- Alice, dime – exigí al momento en que entraban Emmett y Carlisle.

Emmett veía con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Carlisle estaba tan serio como yo nunca lo había visto, seguramente debido a algún paciente. Sin embargo, cuando se fijaron en mí y en Alice, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Un silencio muy incómodo y tenso. Creía que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca o me volvería loca si nadie me decía qué estaba sucediendo. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y tuve que batallar por deshacerlo para hablar.

- ¿Alguien me puede decir qué sucede con Edward? – conseguí preguntar intentando mantener mi voz firme, pero se me quebró al pronunciar su nombre.

Emmett se acercó a mí, tanto como estaba Alice, incluso me tomó por un hombro, como si intentara controlarme, tranquilizarme o consolarme. Miré nerviosa a las tres personas en mi habitación. Escuché a Carlisle suspirar, por lo que me di cuenta de que él me contaría.

- Bella iré al grano – comenzó con un tono de voz serio. Intentaría no hablar hasta que terminara de contarme-. Tú no fuiste la única en el accidente, de hecho, el accidente prácticamente no fue tuyo, tus lastimaduras son consecuencias de lo que mi hijo intentó hacer – suspiró pesadamente-. Bella, Edward fue el que sufrió, mayormente, la colisión del auto. Él se interpuso entre tú y el auto, al correrte hizo que te lastimaras. Como debió haberte dicho Alice, no tienes nada grave – me miró a los ojos y sonrió, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos-. En cambio Edward… Él está inconsciente…

Jadeé y me tapé la boca con la mano sana. _No, no. Él no pudo haber hecho eso, no debía haber recibido el golpe por mí. ¿Por qué ha sido tan masoquista? Seguramente, si se despierta, estará arrepentido el resto de su vida. Si despierta…_ Aquel último pensamiento hizo algo en mi interior. Sentí un agujero abrirse en el medio de mi pecho. No quería escuchar el final de Carlisle.

- Bella, él tuvo comprometido un vaso sanguíneo, además de tener algunas fracturas y fisuras como tú – suspiró-. Ahora está en coma.

Sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo. No me importaba que la habitación estuviera llena de gente, tampoco que afuera, probablemente, tenía más gente esperando por mí, tampoco que estuviera Jake. Ya nada, ni nadie más me importaban. Comencé a llorar, más angustiada que la noche del accidente. Lloraba por miedo a perderlo. Me aferré al brazo de mi hermano y, aunque las lágrimas nublaban mi vista, y el dolor mis sentidos, pude escuchar como el Holter andaba a mil. Noté que Carlisle me inyectaba algo por la vía y comencé a sentirme ligera como una pluma, me sentía exenta a todo lo que pasara a mí alrededor. Estaba sedada, lo sabía, pero eso no calmaba mi dolor interior. Me dejé llevar por la tranquilidad que me daba y caí profundamente dormida.

Me desperté bastante desorientada. Había tenido un sueño bastante horrible. Soñé que Edward y yo habíamos tenido un accidente y él estaba en coma. _Pero no podía ser posible, seguramente yo aún estoy durmiendo en mi cama, descansando antes de ir al boliche._ Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi habitación, pero la realidad me golpeó indefensa. Miré a mí alrededor y jadeé. No había sido un sueño. Ambos estábamos hospitalizados. Cuando empecé a sollozar de nuevo, una mano se apoyó en mi hombro. Al levantar la vista, me encontré con un par de ojos azules, que se veían muy cansados.

- ¿Jasper? – balbuceé, él asintió-. Oh, Jasper, dime que todo es mentira, que yo me caí y que Edward está bien. Dime que sólo fue un sueño – supliqué.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- Quisiera hacerlo, Bella, pero te estaría engañando – volví a sollozar y él me abrazó suavemente, intentando no lastimarme.

No podía comprender cómo era que podía estar tan tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo? – pregunté sorbiéndome la nariz.

- Si yo no estoy tranquilo, ¿quién tranquiliza a Alice, Emmett y a mi hermana? – me preguntó con una sonrisa contagiosa. Yo también sonreí.

- Quisiera poder verlo – susurré.

Jasper me miró a los ojos.

- ¿A quién te refieres? – preguntó levemente enfadado.

- A Edward, ¡por supuesto! – contesté indignada. Pero caí en la cuenta del porque de su reacción-. ¿Creías que me refería a Jacob?

Desvió la mirada y vi que fruncía el ceño, a tal punto en que sus cejas pobladas casi se hacían una sola.

- No creo que pueda acercarse aquí – murmuró sombrío.

- ¿Qué sucedió con él?

- Será mejor que tu hermano te cuente – contestó aún sombrío, pero rápidamente cambió su cara y me miró con complicidad-. ¿Quisieras ver a Edward?

Lo miré sorprendida. Me acababa de proponer ir a verlo, ver cómo estaba. Yo deseaba hacerlo. Necesitaba verlo, acariciarlo y agradecerle lo que hizo por mí. Pero, ¿y si estaba Tanya? Seguramente me querría lejos de él. Me sentí pequeña y vulnerable.

- ¿Y Tanya? – pregunté dudando.

- Ella tampoco podría acercarse – me guiñó un ojo-. Anda, será nuestro secreto.

Asentí feliz y él posó mi brazo bueno contra su hombro. Me levantó con cuidado, pero aún así yo sentí el dolor de las costillas. Cuando me sentó sobre la silla de ruedas, noté que llevaba entablillada una pierna y un yeso en el brazo malo. Colocó la bolsita con el líquido de los medicamentos sobre mí y empezó a empujarme fuera de la habitación. Ante cada esquina, él se fijaba que no hubiera nada. Eso me causó mucha gracia, parecíamos salidos de una película de Misión Imposible. _Y esta misión casi lo era_. Luego de dar un par de vueltas, llegamos ante una puerta blanca. Me pareció extraño que Edward no estuviera en terapia intensiva, pero eso sólo significaba que _tan_ mal no estaba.

- No podemos estar mucho tiempo – me avisó-. Si alguno de los chicos, o peor aún Carlisle, nos ve, estamos muertos. Así que cinco minutos, ¿está bien? – preguntó mientras entrábamos.

Yo asentí y él salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Giré a ver a Edward y me sorprendió verlo allí postrado. Parecía que estaba durmiendo profundamente, pero sabía que no era así. Llevaba una venda alrededor de su cabeza. Parecía que se había roto el hombro, porque lo llevaba inmovilizado. Acaricié su suave piel, lo máximo que las sábanas me permitían. Tomé una de sus manos y enlacé nuestros dedos.

- Edward, que tonto has sido – mascullé-. Tú no deberías de estar así, no por mi culpa. Fue mi culpa, yo me fui de la disco. Yo no te escuché, no reaccioné. Por culpa mía estás así. Mientras que yo estoy bien, o casi bien – reí con amargura e hice que sus dedos tocaran mi cara-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Al final esta tonta y vulnerable oveja se enamoró de un fuerte y feroz león. Pero la tonta oveja no puede dejar al cordero, por temor a sufrir por el león.

Suspiré y apoyé mi cabeza sobre la cama de Edward. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer ahora? Le debía mi vida a Edward, y yo estaba totalmente confundida. ¿Sería esto lo que sentía Julieta al tener que elegir entre Romeo y Paris? Pero ella había elegido a Romeo, aunque ello la hubiera llevado a la muerte._ ¿Debería yo elegir a mi Romeo, el que está aquí en la cama, o seguir con Paris, que era el que me estaba esperando allí afuera?_ Negué con la cabeza, todos esos pensamientos me estaban dando jaqueca. La puerta se abrió, dejándome ver a Jasper, quién me hacía señas para que me apurara, pues me quedaba poco tiempo.

- Prometo que volveré a verte, cada vez que pueda vendré. Sé que Jasper me ayudará. Edward, te lo ruego, ponte bien - supliqué al ángel que estaba frente a mí.

Le besé la mejilla e hice un camino de cortos besos hasta sus labios. No sabía si podría probarlos de nuevo, así que decidí hacerlo una vez más. Cuando me separé, guardé su sabor en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, junto con su aroma y las veces que me había regalado esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba. Jasper entró a la habitación y me sacó. Volvimos a mi cuarto con los mismos cuidados que habíamos tenido cuando salimos. Me ayudó a recostarme y cuando apoyé la cabeza en la almohada, no pude reprimir un bostezo.

- Por cierto, Jasper, ¿qué hora es? – pregunté bostezando nuevamente.

- Faltan cinco minutos para las cuatro de la mañana, hacemos turnos cada dos horas. Ahora, probablemente, le toque a Rose venir aquí. Intenta simular que duermes – me pidió y yo asentí.

- ¿Por qué nadie cuida de Edward? – pregunté mientras sentía los párpados cada vez más pesados. Simular que dormía no iba a ser tan difícil.

- Si lo hacemos, sólo que Esme debe de haber ido por un café – bostecé y Jasper lo notó-. Anda Bella, debes dormir – me instó.

- Si, lo haré. Pero prométeme algo – lo vi asentir para que continuara-. Mañana me llevarás a ver a Edward de nuevo – pedí.

- Claro, con gusto. Incluso, tal vez Rose quiera ayudarnos – me sonrió y me besó la mejilla-. Vamos Bella, duerme.

Cerré mis ojos, que los sentía demasiado pesados. Inhalé profundamente y me dejé llevar por el sueño.

- Edward – murmuré semidormida.

* * *

_Buenas... Acá ando actualizando como prometí. Saben algo? He ultilizado este capítulo para un trabajo en ingles que debo presentar. Así que ojala me vaya todo bien :P Me costo traducirlo xD  
_

_Un capítulo un tanto difícil de escribir. Primero porque nunca estuve en un hospital internada, así que se me dificulto esa parte. Tampoco me decidía por lo que podría tener Edward. Dr. Hose me ayudo bastante =P En fin, fue bastante predecible, incluso muchas de ustedes me lo comentaron (gracias! ayudaron a decidirme!) Así que bueno, Eddie en coma, Bella bastante maltratada, sus seres queridos haciendo guardia para cuidarlos y Jasper, complice de Bella, la ayuda a escaparse y velo. No fue tierno eso? *¬* En fin, no los mantendre mucho allí, necesito que Eddie este bien para el cumpleaños de Bella y, temporalmente, en el fic vamos por agosto más o menos. _

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quié acierta las preguntas ;)  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 190 no actualizo. Vamos que no son nada, son poca cosa ;)_

_PD2: Quiero hace un nuevo fic de crepúsculo, pero no me decido. Me gustaria dejarles la eleccion a ustedes, en un comentario me dejan cual quieren que haga vale?_

_A) Un fic de un AU, donde Bella queda embarazada de Eddie y el la deja para seguir con sus estudios._

_B) Un fic de vampiros, basada en la serie True blood, donde los vampiros son semi-aceptados en la sociedad._

_Ustedes eligen, yo escribo! ;)  
_

* * *


	20. Chap XX: Te necesito

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XX: Te necesito**

_Bella POV_

_Estaba caminando por la playa. El frío mar me hacía cosquillas en mis pies descalzos. Tenía una felicidad inmensa y una paz aún mayor. Sentí unas manos posarse en mis caderas, enviando miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello antes de que depositase un beso allí, erizándome la piel y haciéndome sonreír._

_- ¿Por qué una joven tan hermosa camina sola? – preguntó con su aterciopelada voz._

_- Porque está esperando a su príncipe azul – contesté siguiéndole el juego._

_Él bufó._

_- ¿Y se puede saber quién es tu príncipe azul? – cuestionó con un deje de ironía._

_- Más bien diría, ahora, que es un príncipe verde, por sus orbes esmeraldas, además de tener un hermoso cabello color broncíneo, una voz aterciopelada, una sonrisa torcida que me vuelve loca y una mirada que podría descongelar el Ártico – contesté con una sonrisa en mis labios._

_Me di la vuelta para fijar mi mirada en sus ojos verdes, perdiéndome en ellos. Me fui acercando lentamente hasta fundir nuestros labios en un tierno beso, ambos sonreíamos, pero no nos separábamos. Luego de unos momentos, me separé de él y me sonrió con su sonrisa torcida. Sin embargo, me miró con horror y se separó abruptamente de mí, marchándose lejos._

_- ¡Edward! – grité mientras corría detrás de él._

_Edward se alejaba cada vez más de mí y yo intentaba correr, pero no me movía de mi lugar. Gritaba desesperada su nombre, pero no volteaba a verme. Comencé a desesperarme, se estaba yendo… sin mí. Y yo me quedaba allí, destruida, rota, con un gran agujero en mi pecho._

_- _¡No me dejes, no otra vez!_ – le grité antes de que todo se volviera negro._

Me desperté agitada y sentía las mejillas húmedas. El hoyo en mi pecho aún seguía allí, agrandándose cada vez más con la posibilidad de perder a Edward.

- Shhh, tranquila Bella, no te dejaré – oí una voz ronca al tiempo en que me acariciaba el cabello.

Me giré para encontrarme con Jacob sentado cerca de mi cama, noté que era de día y uno bonito, muy raro en Forks. El poco sol que había se colaba por la ventana iluminando la habitación en la que estaba. También noté que ya no llevaba ni la mascarilla ni la vía intravenosa. Me alegró ello. Volví a ver a Jacob, lo notaba nervioso y tenso, como si en cualquier momento lo estuvieran por descubrir haciendo una travesura.

- Oh, Jake… No sabía que estabas aquí – dije de manera dudosa-. No sabía que tú también montabas guardia – _estúpida Bella, es obvio que lo hacía. Es tu novio y amigo de tu hermano_.

Sin embargo, su nerviosismo se acrecentó.

- No, en realidad no estoy montando guardia. De hecho _no debería_ estar aquí – añadió en un murmullo muy bajo, pensando que no lo oiría.

- Ah, pensé que si – comenté haciendo caso omiso a lo último, ya le preguntaría a Emmett-. ¿Haz visto a mi hermano?

- No, no… No sé dónde está – contestó automáticamente.

Fruncí el ceño, nada encajaba.

- ¡Me alegra tanto verte bien, Bella! Ahora cuando salgas todo será como siempre, juro que te cuidaré mejor – dijo sonriendo ampliamente y miró su reloj-. Este… será mejor que me marche, creo que después intentaré regresar…

Le miré ceñuda, algo estaba sucediendo, debía obligarle a que me contase.

- Suéltalo ya Jacob, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – cuestioné.

- ¿Por qué debería de suceder algo? – replicó.

Se giró sobre sus talones, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Jasper y Emmett entrar por ella. Mi rubio amigo se veía más fresco que la noche anterior, debía de haber dormido. Cuando ambos miraron a Jacob, podía jurar que vi llamas en sus ojos, como en las caricaturas. Jasper y Emmett apretaron la mandíbula y se cruzaron de brazos, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – bramó Emmett

- ¿No recuerdas lo que te habíamos dicho? – lo secundó Jasper.

Jacob los miraba entre desafiante y temeroso. Yo no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo, no podía articular palabra alguna. La frialdad con la que mi hermano trataba a mi _novio_, me había dejado anonadada.

- He venido a ver como estaba MI novia – respondió Jacob, haciendo énfasis como si yo fuera un objeto de su propiedad. Eso me molestó.

- Ella ya no es nada tuyo – siseó Jasper ferozmente.

Jasper era quien más me asombraba. Jasper, mi tranquilo y pacífico rubio amigo, ahora se parecía más a un depredador que a un simple gatito, como siempre me pareció.

- Tú no sabes nada, _rubito_ – contestó Jacob de la misma manera y se giró a verme esbozando su sonrisa más grande-. ¿O no amor? ¿Podrías decirle a tu amigo cuánto me amas y cómo me pedías hoy que no me fuera de tu lado?

Quise negarle eso, decirle que yo le rogaba a Edward y no a él, pero mi cuerpo no se dignaba a responder. Aunque mi hermano, debió de notar algo en mi rostro, porque se acercó un paso a Jacob, mirándolo amenazadoramente y levantando un puño, con la intención de golpearlo. En ese instante entró Rose y nos observó a todos. Y más rápido de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido reaccionar, le tomó el puño a mi hermano y se acercó a susurrarle algo al oído, relajándolo por completo. Sin embargo, aún lo miraba mal.

- Vete de aquí _chucho_, antes de que me arrepienta de haber detenido a mi novio – soltó venenosamente mi cuñada.

Jacob los miró a todos con odio y salió, literalmente, corriendo de la habitación. Ninguno de los presentes me prestaba la atención, por lo que me aclaré la garganta haciéndome notar, cuando tuve control sobre mi cuerpo.

- ¿Alguien me puede explicar lo que sucedió? – cuestioné firme.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en mí y pude notar cómo tragaban en seco. Emmett me miraba nervioso, mientras que los gemelos se hacían a un lado.

- Veras Bella – comenzó mi hermano y yo me senté, como pude, sobre la cama, mirándole expectante-. Jacob no es quien tú crees que es. La noche del accidente, antes de que Alice viniera a contarnos sobre tú y Edward – pude notar que no hacía burla al pronunciar su nombre y me sentí un poco más liviana-, estuvimos a punto de asesinar a Jacob y Tanya – lo miré sin comprender y él rápidamente se explicó-. Estaban juntos, enrollándose ante sus narices.

Abrí los ojos como platos y esperé a que la tristeza y el dolor llegaran ante la inminente decepción, pero nada de eso llegó. Respiraba con normalidad, no tenía hecho ningún nudo en mi garganta, no se me venía el mundo abajo. Todo estaba en perfecto estado.

- Ah, ya veo. Por eso reaccionaron así y por eso Jacob no estuvo nunca ni hizo guardia – _así como tampoco Tanya. _Ahora comprendía las respuestas de Jasper acerca de ellos la noche anterior.

Los tres me miraron como si estuviera loca, como si esperasen que entrara en shock y, en ese momento, se desataría un río de lágrimas. Me reí ante su reacción.

- ¿No llorarás? – preguntó Jasper

- ¿Ni chillarás? – siguió mi hermano.

- ¿Ni irás a buscar a esa zorra por sacarte a tu novio? – finalizó Rose con incredulidad.

Yo negué con la cabeza al tiempo en que largaba una carcajada.

- Supongo que me quito un peso de encima – ahora era su turno de mirarme como si no entendieran-. Vamos, ¿o realmente pensaron que lo mío con Jacob iba a funcionar? De ellos lo espero, pero de ti no Emmett Swan – dije apuntándole con mi dedo índice-. Nunca lo sentí como novio, tal vez si como un amigo con "derechos" – terminé riendo.

Los tres me miraban con sonrisas traviesas en sus caras.

- Igualmente me imagino que quieres vengarte de ellos, o al menos de Tanya – sugirió Rose guiñándome un ojo.

Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por Edward, se había dado cuenta. Me sonrojé violentamente y escuché la estruendosa risa de mi hermano.

- Alice ha creado un plan siniestro – lo miré esperando a que me lo contara, pero volvió a reír-. No se pondrá en marcha, ni te lo diremos hasta que _Eddie_ se despierte, enana.

¿Es que acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco en tan solo cinco días? Ahora a mi hermano, al parecer, le caía bien Edward. El que antes era mi amigo, ahora era mi ex – novio. Sacudí la cabeza, aquello era realmente extraño. Me preguntaba dónde estaría Alice, pero seguramente estaba cuidando de su hermano. Sonreí ante el pensamiento de ver a Edward de nuevo bien. Aunque el sueño que había tenido volvió a resurgir, abriendo nuevamente el agujero en mí pecho.

* * *

Las cosas comenzaban a mejorar. Los chicos seguían haciendo guardias durante todo el día, no me dejaban sola ni un segundo. Entre Rose y Alice, me llevaron montones de ropa para no tener que estar con la bata del hospital. Aparentemente, ser hija del mejor médico del lugar tenía sus beneficios. Además, Esme me consentía con desayunos traídos de casa, no los comunes y corrientes de allí. Carlisle me venía a visitar al menos dos veces al día. Emmett me iba contando las noticias día a día. Una vez, me contó que el chico que iba en el auto, supuestamente llamado Tyler, había fallecido en el accidente. Me dio pena por él, y me di cuenta de lo efímera que era la vida.

Así mismo, todas las noches, Rose y Jasper se las ingeniaban para llevarme a ver a mi ángel de cabellos bronces. Me dejaban allí entre cinco y diez minutos, lo suficiente como para hablarle y acariciarlo. Una vez, había visto en la televisión que, hablarles a los pacientes en coma, era beneficioso y era como un estímulo para ellos en la inconciencia. Era ya un hábito contarle cosas irrelevantes y alguna que otra noticia que me traía mi hermano. Había estado visitándolo cerca de una semana. Hasta que en una de las visitas, volví a quebrarme como la primera noche.

- Tonto, tonto Edward. Tienes que ponerte bien, por tu familia, tus amigos, _por mí_. Debes de recuperarte para poder vengarnos de Jacob y Tanya, porque ellos jugaban con nosotros. No puedes quedarte eternamente así Edward., _no puedes dejarme_ – dije llorando sobre su cama.

Había apoyado mis brazos sobre la cama, a su lado, y luego mi cabeza sobre ellos. Con una de mis manos, siempre agarraba una de las suyas y entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

- He soñado contigo, soñaba que me dejabas, que te ibas lejos de mí y yo te rogaba que no te fueras. Lo sueño desde la primera noche que vine a verte. Esto no es nada sin ti. Si tus no despiertas, _el amor,_ _la vida, su sentido… todo habría de terminarse_. Por favor Edward, _te necesito_…

Sollocé la petición con un fuerte nudo en la garganta y apreté fuertemente su mano. En ese instante, me quedé estática. Alcé mi cabeza y le miré asombrada. Aquello no podría haber sido real, _¿o si?_

* * *

_TACHAN!!!!! He actualizado!  
_

_Este capítulo no fue tan difícil. Es más, me causó gracia imaginarme la situación de Rose, Jasper y Emmett frente a lo bien que Bella se tomó lo de Jacob/Tanya. Así mismo me causó ucha angustia el sueño y cómo Bella se quebró con un "dormido" Edward. Pero... ¿Qué cosa no habría podido ser real? ¿Qué le causó ese shock a Bella?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. A ver quién acierta las preguntas ;) No quedan muuuuchos capítulos, por lo menos, unos diez y luego el epílogo, tal vez menos. El tiempo dirá...  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 210 no actualizo. Vamos que no son nada, son poca cosa ;)_

_PD2: Respecto a lo de los fics, ya comencé a escribir el AU. Creo que cuando lo tenga un poquito más avanzado lo subo. El que está basado en True Blood, decidí comenzarlo cuando termine de ver bien la primera temporada, ya que sólo llevo vistos los primeros 4 capis, y siento que aún no sé mucho. _

_Así que gracias a las personas que me ayudaron a decidirme bien. Y a las que querían el de True Blood... Ya llegará, seguro que para el mes que viene o el otro subo el primer capi ;)  
_

* * *


	21. Chap XXI: Te doy mi alma

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: Te doy mi alma**

_Edward POV_

Odiaba que la negrura me invadiera. Odiaba sentirme al margen de todo. Odiaba sentirme liviano como una pluma. Odiaba haberme desmayado antes de comprobar si Bella estaba bien. Si ella no lo estaba… si ella no estaba viva… Mi vida ya no tenía sentido_. Ella era mi vida ahora_, y desde que la había conocido.

En mi mente, veía imágenes sin sentido. Recordaba cosas de mi niñez, incluso cuando me fui a estudiar a Volterra. Recordé los rostros dolidos de mis padres y la tristeza inmensa de Alice, ella que siempre había sido feliz. Otras veces, escuchaba a mi padre de manera lejana y hablaba de mí con tono ausente y preocupado. También oía las voces de mi madre, mi hermana y mis amigos. Incluso Emmett se había venido a disculpar.

- Oye Edward, lamento lo que siempre dije de ti, las veces que te he tratado mal. Pensaba que eras un mal tipo, que no merecía a mi hermana, que Jacob la merecía más. Pero, ¿sabes? Las apariencias engañan. Jacob es el ser más despreciable por haber engañado a mi hermana aunque ella lo tomó muy bien. Pero yo no quería aceptar la manera en que la mirabas, con tanto amor y fascinación – dijo realmente apenado-. Cuando me enteré que la habías salvado – suspiró-, que tú habías recibido el choque. Se me partía el corazón ver a tu hermana tan triste. Yo sólo quiero agradecértelo Eddie… Y si algún día te atreves a tener algo con mi hermana… Quiero que sepas que tienes mi bendición.

En ese mismo momento quise responderle, agradecerle las palabras, decirle que no había rencores. Pero no podía decir ni media palabra. Para mí las decía, pero sólo en mi mente. Ningún músculo se movía. Por supuesto, las visitas que más me hacía feliz eran las de Bella. Me alegraba saber que estaba viva, que la razón de mi existencia continuaba respirando y me visitaba. La primera de ellas, me partió el corazón.

- Edward, que tonto has sido – dijo en voz baja-. Tú no deberías de estar así, no por mi culpa. Fue mi culpa, yo me fui de la disco. Yo no te escuché, no reaccioné. Por culpa mía estás así. Mientras que yo estoy bien, o casi bien.

Ella rió amargamente. Eso no era cierto, no era su culpa, yo no me arrepentía de ello. Sentí que mis dedos tocaban su rostro, por supuesto, ella los movía. Quería poder hacerlo por mí mismo, recorrer todo su bello rostro. _Bella_, pensé deseando poder mover mis labios.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Al final esta tonta y vulnerable oveja se enamoró de un fuerte y feroz león. Pero la tonta oveja no puede dejar al cordero, por temor a sufrir por el león.

_Mira Bella, ¿crees que éste es un fuerte y feroz león? Yo creo más bien que es un morboso y masoquista león. Y yo sé que Black es sólo un lobo vestido de cordero. Si puedo despertar, prometo no hacerte sufrir nunca más mi ángel._

La oí suspirar y sentí se hundía el colchón en el que yo estaba. Deseaba poder saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, qué era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Luego de un rato, oí que se abría la puerta.

- Prometo que volveré a verte, cada vez que pueda vendré. Sé que Jasper me ayudará. Edward, te lo ruego, ponte bien - me dijo en forma suplicante.

Quise decirle que por ella lo haría todo y lo daría todo. Me besó la mejilla e hizo un leve camino hasta mis labios, los cuales besó con cautela, amor y ternura. Después se separó y oí como salía de la habitación. Yo iba a ponerme bien por ella, iba a luchar por salir de este _limbo_ en el que estaba.

A esa visita, le siguieron varias más. No podía decir si las hacía todos los días, y si lo hacía de noche o de día. Sólo podía decir que estar separado de ella, de su voz, me hacía ponerme ansioso. Siempre me traía noticias sin sentido o de poca importancia. Nunca se había vuelto a quebrar, hasta _esa_ noche.

- Tonto, tonto Edward. Tienes que ponerte bien, por tu familia, tus amigos, _por mí_ – _ángel mío, por ti lo daría todo_-. Debes de recuperarte para poder vengarnos de Jacob y Tanya, porque ellos jugaban con nosotros. No puedes quedarte eternamente así Edward., _no puedes dejarme_ – dijo con la voz rasposa.

Aún sin poder verla, podía saber que estaba llorando. _Gemí_ al notarla triste. _Un momento, ¿había podido mover mis labios? ¡Si! ¡Lo hice! Tan solo me falta poder hablar, o poder mover algo más._ Sentí sus dedos entrelazados con los míos y quise poder apretarle la mano. _Vamos, ¡respondeme! Debes hacer lo que te obligo estúpida mano inmóvil_.

- He soñado contigo, soñaba que me dejabas, que te ibas lejos de mí y yo te rogaba que no te fueras. Lo sueño desde la primera noche que vine a verte. Esto no es nada sin ti. Si tus no despiertas, _el amor,_ _la vida, su sentido… todo habría de terminarse_. Por favor Edward, _te necesito_…

Bella me necesitaba, acababa de decirlo. Me dijo que nada tenía sentido si yo no despertaba. Y yo siempre me hubiera arrepentido de no intentar hacer algo para hacerle saber que la oía, que la amaba. Aunque eso me costara mucho tiempo y aún así no pudiera despertarme, tenía que hacerle notar que estaba con ella. Estaba llorando, la oía sollozar.

Luché contra las aguas oscuras en las que estaba sumergido, luché contra la negrura, contra ese sentimiento de liviandad. Peleé como nunca antes por salir de esa especie de limbo, más bien de infierno, porque me hacía permanecer separado de la razón de mi existencia. Creía que no iba a poder lograrlo, cuando el dolor del cuerpo me invadió. _Lo había logrado_.

Había conseguido salir, ahora escuchaba todo con más claridad, los golpes del accidente me dolieron como nunca antes. Ahora que había salido, sólo debía dárselo a conocer. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una habitación a oscuras, sólo era iluminada por los minúsculos rayos de luna, que se colaba entre las nubes. Recorrí la habitación con la mirada, buscándola. La encontré apoyada sobre sus brazos, a mi lado.

Luché en mi interior con la manera más adecuada de decirle que estaba despierto. Me decidí por apretarle la mano. Reaccionó tal cual como yo quería. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarme. La miré a los ojos, esos ojos chocolates que tanto me gustaban y tanto había extrañado. Tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas adorablemente. Me miraba confusa, como si se debatiera en su interior por saber si lo que estaba viendo era una alucinación. Finalmente, inhaló profundamente.

- ¿Edward? – susurró levemente y yo asentí-. ¡Oh, Edward! – dijo más efusiva, acariciándome la cara. Yo le regalé la sonrisa que sabía que tanto le gustaba-. He estado tan preocupada. Todos hemos estado preocupados por ti. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso? ¿Por qué no dejaste que el auto me atropellara?

La miré con horror y sentí una enorme angustia.

- No digas eso, Bella. ¿Me crees capaz de hacer eso? – dije débilmente y ella negó con la cabeza-. No te sientas culpable, te he estado oyendo desde la primera noche en que viniste. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es más, la culpa es mía – noté que iba a reprochar, pero continué sin dejarle tiempo-. Es mi culpa por hacerte sufrir a ti y al resto. Pero sobre todo a ti. En el momento del accidente, te di mi alma, y te la doy ahora, así como mi corazón.

La vi desviar la mirada avergonzada y sus mejillas pasaron por interminables tonalidades de rojo.

- Te amo, Bella. Eres lo más importante para mí. Si hubiera dejado que ese coche te atropellara, hubiera sido la estupidez más grande de este mundo, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado – dije acariciándole levemente la cara, pero dejé caer mi brazo rápidamente por el dolor.

- Edward… te he echado tanto de menos, deseaba tanto que despertases – comentó conteniendo un sollozo, pero dejando escapara algunas lágrimas, las cuales yo limpié con la yema de mis dedos-. Soñé tantas veces contigo, soñaba que te marchabas lejos de mí…

- Ahora estoy despierto… Y si yo hubiera podido soñar, hubiera soñado contigo, pero no eso de marcharte, porque te quiero conmigo para siempre – levantó la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó dudosa.

- A que te amo, Bella. No puedo estar sin ti, quiero parar el resto de mi existencia contigo – contesté sin pensarlo dos veces.

- ¿No te marcharás nunca más de mi lado? – cuestionó a la defensiva.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No, me quedaré a tu lado para siempre, o hasta que tú quieras que me marche – afirmé feliz por ver su reacción ante mi declaración-. Ahora, este joven que está herido, ¿puede pedirle algo, más bien dos cosas? – pregunté con falsa inocencia. Bella rodó los ojos y asintió-. Primero, ¿señorita _oveja_, sería capaz de perdonar a este _león_ y aceptar el salir juntos, mientras él jura no lastimarla nunca?

Bella rió y fue música para mis oídos.

- Por supuesto, señor _león_.

- Y segundo… Por favor, bésame – rogué haciendo un puchero.

Bella volvió a carcajearse y se acercó lentamente a mí para posar sus labios sobre los míos. Sonreí contra su cara, feliz por la sensación que me llenaba. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y luego un jadeo. Nos separamos, levemente, para encontrarnos con un Jasper parado en la entrada de la habitación, mirándonos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- No-es-posible – dijo separando palabra por palabra.

Bella y yo reímos.

- Sorpresa, cuñado – comenté con una sonrisa.

Nos miró y relajó la postura. Aparentemente, ya había aceptado el hecho de que yo acababa de despertar.

- Iré a buscar a Carlisle y a Alice – dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

- No quiero que te lleven a ningún lado, quiero que te quedes conmigo – comentó Bella con un puchero, tras la salida de nuestro rubio amigo.

- Saca las esposas, soy tu prisionero ahora – bromeé antes de encerrarnos en nuestra propia burbuja, besándonos.

* * *

_TACHAN!!!!! El capítulo más esperado!!!!!!!!!!  
_

_Edward ha despertado de su letargo! Y le ha dicho a Bella que la ama, y ambos se ven envueltos en una relación (recuerden que Bella lo amaba, pero tenía mido de sufrir)!!! Ahora el proximo capi, es el último de ellos dos dentro del hospital y cuando Alice le cuenta su plan maligno (jejeje)_

_Proximamente, veremos la recuperación de los chicos, la venganza, la huida de Tanya y Jake, el cumpleaños de Bella y el epilogo. Así que no creo que sean los diez capis que prometí, tal vez sean menos, ¿quien lo sabe?  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 225 no actualizo. Vamos que no son nada, son poca cosa ;)_

_PD2: Hoy subíré el Prefacio de mi nuevo fi, se llamará Living in a World Without You, así que las espero por alli =)  
_

* * *


	22. Chap XXII: 1ra Vendetta

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XXII: Adiós hospital, hola venganza**

_Bella POV_

Que Edward haya despertado fue el regalo más grande que pude haber pedido. Cuando entró Jasper y dijo que iría a por Carlisle y Alice, me enfuruñé como una niña pequeña. No quería que se lo llevaran de mi lado ni ahora ni nunca. Lo quería todo para mí, quería pasar el resto de mi vida junto a él, sin separarnos.

- No quiero que te lleven a ningún lado, quiero que te quedes conmigo – dije haciendo el puchero que me había enseñado Alice, algún tiempo atrás, y que prometía cien por ciento de efectividad.

- Saca las esposas, soy tu prisionero ahora – bromeó Edward.

Pero a mí la idea se me hizo muy tentadora, a decir verdad. Me volvió a besar con tanta ternura y amor. Cuando su lengua rozó mi labio inferior, me olvidé respirar. Él pareció notarlo porque se separó de mí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Respira, Bella – me dijo suavemente.

Inhalé profundamente y exhalé como él me pidió. Recosté mi cabeza contra su brazo, esperando a que el resto viniera. En menos de cinco minutos, ya teníamos a todos nuestros amigos, Carlisle y Esme en la habitación de Edward. Tanto su madre, como mi amiga estaban llorando de felicidad. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta que era la primera vez que veía a Alice llorar. Jasper me separó de Edward, cuando Carlisle fue a revisarlo.

Todos estábamos en absoluto silencio, esperando a que Carlisle nos dijera las mejoras de Edward. Estaba tan absorta, que no me di cuenta que mi hermano había girado la silla de ruedas, poniéndome frente a él y Alice. Ambos me miraban reprobatoriamente, la última sin rastros de haber llorado. Tragué en seco, queriendo que me tragase la tierra.

- ¿Cómo puede explicar esto, señorita? – preguntó mi hermano con tono autoritario.

Me encogí en la silla.

- Es… que… yo debía verlo… Deben entenderme – intenté justificarme.

- ¿Quién, o quiénes, fueron tus cómplices? – preguntó Alice alzando una ceja.

Miré nerviosa a los gemelos Hale que me observaban cautelosos. Ambos preparados para calmar a sus parejas.

- Isabella… -presionó mi hermano

- ¡Jasper y Rosalie! – solté de un tirón.

- Jasper Hale – chilló Alice girándose a su novio.

- ¿Rosalie? – preguntó mi hermano con tono irónico.

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí y a mí me dieron lástima.

- Jasper me pidió ayuda, no fue mi idea – se excusó Rose.

Los dos pares de ojos, unos cafés y otras mieles, se situaron en mi rubio amigo. Estaba temblando. _Pobre Jasper, él siempre fue de sentir tanto las emociones, que sentir y ver lo enfadados que están Alice y Emmett debe de ser una tortura para él_.

- ¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre sacar a mi hermana de la habitación todas las noches? – bramó Emmett

- Jasper nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti – dijo Alice mordaz.

Ambos estaban furiosos con Jasper, debía intervenir por mi amigo.

- Oigan, no fue culpa de él. Yo lo pedí, el se ofreció a traerme, yo fui la irresponsable ¿de acuerdo? – mascullé.

Mi hermano y Alice me miraron por unos instantes, detrás noté a Jasper suspirar relajado, y ambos se rindieron abatidos.

- Te hacia bien verlo, está bien - dijo Emmett-. Pero si te huiera sucedido algo...

- No me sucedió nada, Em – le corté.

- Sabes que nunca me puedo enojar contigo, menos porque has despertado a mi hermano – dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Lo lamento por enojarme, Bells, Jazz y amor – comentó mi hermano apenado.

Los tres le sonreímos, aceptando sus disculpas. Esme se acercó a mí y me puso una mano en el hombro.

- Gracias por despertar a mi hijo, cariño.

Le vi el rostro, seguía bañado en lágrimas. Siendo incapaz de responder, asentí con la cabeza. Carlisle cortó toda la situación que se estaba viviendo. Habló de manera jovial y con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, está todo en perfecto estado. Ya podemos cambiarlo a otra habitación. Y en una semana, ambos está libres – agregó mirándome.

- Eh, papá – lo llamó Edward-. ¿Podrían cambiarme a la habitación de Bella? – preguntó sonrojado.

Era la primera vez que lo veía avergonzado y estaba totalmente atractivo. Cuatro, de los ocho pares de ojos que había en la habitación, se posaron en mí y sentí mi cara arder. Me mordí el labio inferior, esperando que nadie preguntara al respecto. Pero nunca conté con mucha suerte.

- ¿Algo que deban contarnos? – cuestionó mi hermano con su tono de hermano mayor sobre protector.

Oí a Jasper contener una risita, ocultándola con una fingida tos. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

- ¡No lo puedo creer! – gritó Alice.

Carlisle le envió una mirada reprobatoria y ella asintió, apenada por su voz alta.

- Eddie y Bells están saliendo – canturreó la pequeña hada.

Sus padres y mi hermano nos miraron asombrados. Creía que Emmett le iba a gritar una sarta de blasfemias a Edward, por considerar acercarse a mí. Pero, en vez de eso, lanzó una gran risotada.

- Vaya que te haz tardado, pequeño – dijo riendo.

Carlisle y Esme nos sonrieron paternalmente.

- Felicidades – comentaron levemente.

Tras un rato de conversación con todos los presentes, Carlisle me envió a mi habitación y nos ordenó que descansáramos. Mi hermano me llevó hasta mi cuarto y me recostó en la cama, pese a mis quejas. Nos quedamos charlando un rato, hasta que caí profundamente dormida.

Al otro día me desperté muy feliz, ya que en la cama adyacente ya se encontraba mi propio ángel de cabellos broncíneos. Como yo ya tenía un poco más de movilidad, luego del desayuno, me recosté a su lado. Ambos hablamos trivialidades, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, besándonos en cada oportunidad que teníamos. A media tarde, mi endiablada amiga irrumpió en nuestro cuarto, tarareando feliz. Ambos la miramos confundidos.

- Bella, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que cuando Edward despertara te contaría mi plan contra Jacob y Tanya? – preguntó y yo asentí-. De acuerdo, se los iré contando etapa por etapa. La primera, fue llamar a tus padres y avisarles de tu accidente.

La miré reprobatoriamente pero ella hizo un ademán con la mano callándome. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Y les dije que viniera con el padre de Jacob, pues éste había pedido que viniera, para no sentirse tan solo luego de tu accidente.

Lo que estaba diciendo tenía poco sentido. Edward pareció pensar lo mismo.

.- ¿Qué tiene eso de relevante? – cuestionó.

La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó.

- Pues, Bells, ¿Billy no es el mejor amigo de tu padre? – yo asentí-. ¿Y no te quiere como una hija más? – eso era cierto, más de una vez me lo había dicho y yo se lo había comentado a mi amiga-. De acuerdo, entonces Billy no podrá soportar lo que su hijo te hizo, y mucho menos tu padre.

Yo asentí. No era mala idea ponerlo en vergüenza frente a su padre y el jefe de policía de Phoenix, quién tenía varios contactos aquí, en Forks. Edward se carcajeó.

- Ya creo que sé por dónde quiere ir mi hermana – comentó riendo.

- ¿Luego, Alice? – pregunté

- Luego, ya lo verás. Le falta una buena escena en público, y una buena paliza – agregó mirando significativamente mi novio-. Y con respecto a Tanya, también preveo una vergüenza pública.

Le sonreí a Alice, ella era maligna, pero al menos no se había excedido mucho. Jacob, por más que lo seguía viendo como un amigo, me apartó mucho tiempo del hombre al que amaba.

- De acuerdo, Alice. Hecho, lo haremos – acepté finalmente.

Vi a Alice dar pequeños saltitos y frenéticos aplausos.

- ¡Bien! Tus padres llegarán para cuando ya vuelvas a tu casa, ¿de acuerdo? – asentí-. Ok, Jacob y Tanya se arrepentirán por haberlos separado – finalizó con una sonrisa malévola, que sólo nos causó gracia a Edward y a mí.

La última semana en el hospital transcurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por supuesto, todo porque la pasaba junto a Edward. Nunca estuvimos mucho tiempo a solas, salvo por las noches, que era cuando todos se iban a dormir, apelando a que ya no necesitábamos más rondas de guardia. Durante toda esa semana, estuvimos practicando lo que les iba a contar con mis padres. No iba a mentir, porque no se me daba bien, tal vez exagerar la verdad.

El día de la salida por fin llegó. Edward se marchó a su casa, acompañado por Esme, Alice y Jasper. Mientras que Emmett y Rose venían conmigo. Mi hermano me contó que había simulado hacer las paces con Jacob, por eso había venido a visitarme un par de veces, al igual que Tanya a Edward. Cada vez que la pelirroja esa se acercaba a MI novio, para besarlo, me daban ganas de arrancarle la cabeza. Pero seguramente a Edward le pasaba conmigo por Jacob. Además sabía que mi "novio" seguía viviendo en casa, por lo que era mejor para la pantomima que íbamos a montar.

Llegué a casa por el medio día, Jacob ya tenía preparado el almuerzo para todos. Comimos en un amiente bastante relajado, a pesar de la importancia del día. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, escuchamos el ruido de un motor. Había tenido suerte con la fisura de mi brazo, ya que no había tardado mucho en curarse, así que ahora podía usar muletas por el entablillado de mi pie. Emmett se paró y abrió la puerta. Escuché el chillido de mi madre al abrazarlo. Luego de los saludos a mi hermano, todos entraron en la sala.

- Ella, es Rose, mi novia - dijo Emmett presentando a mi rubia amiga. Mis padres la saludaron sonrientes y Billy sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Mi madre recorrió la habitación con la mirada hasta que se paró en mí. Corrió, literalmente, hacia el sillón, y eso que no estábamos muy lejos, y me abrazó.

- Auch mamá – me quejé por las costillas.

- Lo siento, cariño – se disculpó-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor.

- ¿Por qué no nos avisaron a penas sucedió todo? – dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a mi hermano. Éste se encogió de hombros-. Tuve que enterarme que mi hija tuvo un accidente luego de dos semanas, y casi tres meses después que tiene novio – dijo mirando a Jacob, quien sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

Perfecto. Primer paso: poner a Jacob en evidencia. Ya estaba corriendo.

- Ah, con respecto a eso mamá – comencé inocentemente, guiñándole un ojo a mi hermano y mi cuñada, y sonriéndole traviesa a Jacob-, pues no hace tres meses que estoy saliendo con alguien, recién va una semana.

Las miradas confusas de mis padres y la de Billy se posaron en Jacob.

- No comprendo, Bella – dijo Billy-. ¿Es que no estás con Jacob desde que él llegó?

Mi hermano me sonrió, haciéndome saber que él continuaría.

- Oh, por supuesto que no. No piensan que Bella podría estar con él, cuando la ha engañado desde el principio, ¿o si? – cuestionó con tono inocente.

Mi padre frunció el ceño y amagó a acercarse a Jacob. Sin embargo, se quedó en su lugar.

- Explícate, muchacho – exigió el Jefe Swan.

Rose, Emmett y yo debimos de ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba formando en nuestras caras.

- Y-Yo no sé de qué está hablando Emmett – balbuceó-. Bella sabe que eso no es cierto, ¿no amor?

Todos me miraron. Mi padre aún estaba enojado, al igual que Billy, y mi madre estaba expectante.

- Por supuesto que si – admití-. La noche de mi accidente, se estaba liando con la ex – novia de mi ahora novio – Charlie, Reneé y Billy me miraron confusos-. Lo simplifico, ¿vale? Se estaba liando con otra chica que no era yo. La verdad es que yo nunca creí que él pudiera hacer eso, yo lo amaba, y él me engañó con ella desde el principio.

Agaché la mirada, utilizando mi cabello como cortina, simulando que lloraba. Pero en realidad estaba conteniendo las risotadas. La cara anonadada de Jacob era algo impagable. Alice había pensado esto muy bien, y aún no terminaba.

Mis padres y su padre se pusieron furiosos, nos pidieron a Emmett, Rose y a mí que nos marchásemos para poder discutir con Jacob tranquilamente. Nosotros hicimos lo que nos pidieron, y subimos a mi cuarto. Aún desde allí se escuchaban los gritos de su padre y los improperios del mío, mientras que mi madre intentaba calmarlos. Mi hermano, mi cuñada y yo comenzamos a reírnos, de manera tal que Emmett terminó en el suelo agarrándose las costillas.

- ¡Esto ha estado fabuloso! – gritó emocionado

- ¡Lo sé! – lo secundé.

- ¡Alice es una genio! – finalizó Rose y los tres volvimos a reírnos.

* * *

_I'm so sorry!!! Lo siento tanto! Tardé demasiado, lo sé. Pero es que he tenido varios, por no decir, muchos problemillas u.u... Pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capi (Que por cierto, es la primera vez con el cual no me siento un 100% conforme)  
_

_De acuerdo, hemos visto la reacción de Alice y Emmett al enterarse de las escapadas de Bella, el parte de Carlisle con respecto a Eddie, su petición, la salida de ellos del hospital y la primera parte del malvado plan de Alice contra Jacob y Tanya. Debo confesarles que nunca se me había ocurrido la venganza, así que cuando me dispuse a escribirla... estaba en BLANCO! Así que tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi mejor amiga Roh (quien ha tenido malas influencias mias y cada vez tiene un lado más oscuro xDDD), por cierto: pendex este capi va dedicado a vos!  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Hasta los 255 no actualizo. Vamos que no son nada, son poca cosa ;)_

_PD2: Mañana, a más tardar el domingo, andaré subiendo el segundo capi de Living in a World Without You, así que les espero allí! Gracias :)  
_

* * *


	23. XXIII: No más Jacob y Tanya

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: No más Jacob y Tanya**

_Edward POV_

Sentí mi celular vibrar y no necesité el "sexto" sentido de mi hermana para saber quién llamaba. Atendí, con una sonrisa dibujándose en mi cara

- ¿Edward? – escuché su melodiosa voz al otro lado de la línea.

- Hola amor – contesté-. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas? ¿Qué tal salió la primera etapa?

Escuché unas fuertes risotadas detrás de Bella, seguramente de Emmett y otras dos más suaves, las de Rose y mi novia.

- Ha salido fabuloso, ¡deberías de haberlo visto! ¡Jacob casi se muere! – rió y por atrás escuché un 'Si es que papá no lo mató'.

Dejé escapar una risilla y Alice y Jasper se sentaron conmigo en el sillón.

- Pon el manos libres – me susurró Alice.

Yo asentí e hice lo que pidió y apoyé mi móvil en la mesilla del café.

- ¿Cómo ha salido? – preguntó Alice pero, por su sonrisa de autosuficiencia, sabía que para ella era perfecto.

- Ha salido estupendo, Allie. ¡Eres un genio! – exclamó Rose.

Seguramente, Bella había puesto el altavoz.

- Oh señora-de-todo-lo-malvado-y-rosa, ¿cuál es el próximo paso a seguir? – cuestionó Bella. Por su voz podía decir que estaba sonriendo.

Jasper dejó escapar una carcajada por el mote, y Alice lo fulminó con una mirada.

- De acuerdo, Bella. ¿Tus padres cuándo se irán?

- Creo que se van en una semana – respondió Emmett.

- ¿Y Billy? – se apresuró a preguntar Alice.

- Yo creo que con el enojo, lo obligará a Jacob irse mañana mismo – contestó risueña Bella.

- Genial – susurró Jasper.

Lo miré expectante. Ya sabía que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper estaban al tanto, pero igual me parecía raro. Alice ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Genial, entonces hay que dar el último golpe mañana por la mañana – dijo Alice mirándome.

Escuché un leve 'ajá' del otro lado y yo asentí.

- Jacob se fue de tu casa y está en la de Tanya – no era una pregunta, lo estaba afirmando-. De acuerdo, los quiero mañana, a las cinco de la mañana, aquí. Haremos que ambos pasen su peor vergüenza y, luego, los chicos pueden golpear a Jacob.

- ¡Sí! – dijimos Jasper, Emmett y yo como si hubiéramos estado sincronizados.

Las chicas rieron.

- De acuerdo, allí estaremos - dijo Bella sin pedir más explicaciones-. Hasta mañana hicos, adiós amor – saludó.

- Adiós, buenas noches – contesté con una sonrisa boba en mi cara.

Corté la llamada y suspiré.

- No podré golpearlo mucho – farfullé con enojo.

Aún tenía un yeso en un brazo, y andaba con muletas. Aunque, si me lo proponía, podía estar parado sin ellas. Alice se paró del sillón con un ágil salto.

- Vamos Jazz, hay que preparar las cosas para mañana e ir a comprar otras – dijo tirándole de la mano, para levantarlo.

Jasper se paró y me miró.

- ¿Neesitas ayuda para subir? – preguntó.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

- No está bien puedo sólo – contesté con una sonrisa y levantándome, con ayuda de las muletas.

- Pero tu cuarto está en el tercer piso – replicó.

- Está bien, deben de preparar cosas para mañana, vayan.

Jasper asintió, y salió junto a mi hermana. Caminé hasta la escalera y comencé a subirla lentamente. Claramente, tenía un buen equilibrio y bastante fuerza. Aún así, me costó lo mío poder subir los tres pisos. Al llegar a mi cuarto, me eché en la cama y encendí mi estéreo con el control. No sé en qué momento caí dormido, pero sólo sé que no me desperté siquiera para cenar.

* * *

_No one´s gonna take me alive. The time has come to make things right. You and I must fight for our rights. You and I must fight to survive._

Escuché una música a lo lejos. Pero no quería abrir los ojos, quería seguir soñando con mi hermosa princesa. Quería que esa música fuerte acabara. Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada, en un vano intento de aplacar la música. De golpe, sentí unos labios recorrer mi cuello, provocando un placentero estremecimiento, y la música paró.

- Vamos remolón, arriba. Hay que levantarse para hacer la etapa dos – sentí su aliento recorrer mi oído y sonreí.

- Cinco minutos más – pedí, con los ojos aún cerrados, y la atrapé por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia mí.

- ¡Edward! – chilló riendo-. ¡Hay que levantarnos, no puedo quedarme aquí! Alice sabrá que me secuestraste.

- No me importa la pequeña duende – contesté con un bostezo y acercando mi cara a su cabello, inhalando profundamente su fragancia.

- Pues yo creo que si te importará – comentó dejando escapar una risilla.

Fruncí el ceño, aún sin abrir los ojos y, justo en mi oído sonó un fuerte pitido. Salté de la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos y tapándome los oídos. Miré la habitación con miedo. En mi cama, al lado de dónde estaba yo, se encontraba Bella semi-acostada riendo, detrás de mí, estaba Alice con una corneta. Entrecerré los ojos, al mirar a mi hermana.

- Las pagar muy caro, _Cullen_ – mascullé.

- No lo creo, _Eddie_ – contestó riendo-. Tú me obligaste a hacerlo. Bella se ofreció a despertarte, pero la aprisionaste. Ahora arriba, lávate la cara con agua fría y ve a mi cuarto, tienes cinco minutos reloj.

Asentí y las chicas abandonaron mi cuarto. Me fui hasta mi baño y me pegué una rápida y fría ducha. Me cambié con unos pantalones de chándal y una musculosa, tomé mis muletas, y salí hacia el cuarto de mi hermana. Allí ya estaban todos vestidos con trajes camuflados. El que más me llamó la atención fue Jasper, quien llevaba un traje similar al de un _Mayor_, en las milicias. Todos tenían las caras pintadas. Jasper se acercó a mí con su aire militar y me entregó una pila de ropa y pintura.

- Vaya a cambiarse, _Teniente Masen_ – ordenó como cuando éramos pequeños.

Todos, excepto Emmett reímos por aquello. Me hacía recordar a viejas épocas. Me paré firme y sostuve las cosas con el brazo enyesado.

- ¡Si, Señor! – dije haciendo el saludo militar.

Ahora todos estallaron en carcajadas y yo me metí en el baño. Me cambié lo más rápido que podía, teniendo en cuenta el brazo enyesado. Me pinté la cara, lo mejor que pude y salí de nuevo a su habitación. Estaban todos sentados en el suelo, formando una ronda. En el medio del círculo, había un plano de una casa. Me fijé en el vestuario de todos. Teníamos pantalones, camisetas y gorras camufladas; botas de cuero y cinturones. Me senté al lado de Bella, y noté que Jasper se aclaraba la garganta.

- Muy bien, soldados. En el día de la fecha, se hará la guerra de bolas de pintura más grande, anteriormente nunca vista. El plan es el siguiente – hizo una pausa y señaló un árbol cerca de la puerta principal-, Rose y Alice tomarán sus posiciones aquí arriba, recién dispararán cuando yo les dé la señal.

Las chicas asintieron, y Jasper nos miró a Bella y a mí.

-. Ustedes, tomarán parte en la puerta principal. Deberán de llamarlos para _conversar_, y luego atacará a mi señal – asentimos-. Finalmente, Emmett y yo estaremos en los extremos de la casa, preparados para bombardear. ¿Comprendido?

- ¡Si, señor! – dijimos todos.

- Muy bien, ¡en marcha!

Bajamos y nos dividimos entre los autos de Emmett y Alice. Jasper, mi hermana y yo en su coche, y el resto en el del hermano de Bella. Alice iba delante de la pequeña caravana, y nos condujo hasta la casa de Tanya. Obviamente, para disimular, dejamos los coches aparcados a la vuelta. Al bajar, yo con un poco de ayuda de Jasper, cada uno tomó una pistola cargada de balas de pintura y varias municiones. Tomé una de las muletas y me eché a andar, con Bella cogida por su cintura con mi brazo.

- ¿Estás lista? – le susurré al oído.

Ella asintió y me dio un suave y corto beso. Caminamos en silencio hasta el frente de la casa. Esperamos a que Alice y Rose se subieran al árbol, y que Jasper y Emmett se escondieran en los laterales. Mi amigo me dio la señal, suspiré hondo y toqué timbre. Bella se quedó parada detrás de mí, quería ver la reacción de Tanya al encontrarme 'solo' en la puerta de su casa.

Seguramente, Bella no se esperó la reacción de Tanya, mucho menos yo, que ya me había acostumbrado a mi novia. Sentir los labios de Tanya, era como sentir una lija, en comparación a los labios suaves de Bella. Me separé de ella de manera cortés, pero brusca.

- ¿Qué pasa Eddie? – preguntó inocentemente.

Inhalé profundo, intentando mantener la cordura.

- Vengo a hablar Tanya – contesté mordaz-. Y procura no volver a besarme frente a mi novia.

Tanya frunció el entrecejo y, cuando vio a Bella, puso cara de indiferencia.

- Dile a _Black_ que salga, por favor - pidió Bella, con un tono horriblemente frío.

Tanya entrecerró la puerta unos momentos, para luego salir los dos. Parecía como si Jacob hubiese crecido unos cuantos centímetros más, desde la última vez que lo había visto. No me importó, no me intimidaba.

- Cullen, Bella – dijo en forma de saludo.

Bella simplemente asintió.

- _Chucho_ – contesté.

Hubo unos instantes en que todos nos quedamos en silencio, observándonos. Miré de reojo, casi de manera imperceptible, y Jasper me hizo una señal. _Es hora_. Di un paso atrás, comando del codo a Bella, para que me siguiera.

- ¿De qué desean hablar? – preguntó Tanya.

- Oh, pues yo creo que las palabras sobrarán… - comentó Bella con una sonrisa.

En ese preciso instante, dos municiones impactaron contra Tanya, pintándola de colores rojo y azul. Ella profirió un grito, y Jacob miró hacia todos lados, mientras más municiones les impactaban. Aproveché ese instante para cerrarles la puerta, ya que nos encontrábamos parados en el medio del jardín. Me paré a sus espaldas y comencé a disparar. Tanya y Jacob estaban siendo bombardeados por todos los extremos habidos y por haber.

Gastamos todas las municiones, incluso las reservas. Tanto ellos, como la casa, estaban pintados con varios colores. Tanya estaba echa un ovillo en el suelo, gritando histérica; mientras que Jacob estaba intentando sacarse la pintura de los ojos. Cuando me quedé sin municiones, revoleé la pistola y me abalancé contra él. No me importó el dolor de la pierna, ni la del brazo enyesado, sólo me importaba desfigurarle la cara.

Entre los golpes, conseguí que se cayera al suelo, dónde le propiné más golpes. En un momento, Emmett se me unió, golpeándolo violentamente. Yo estaba fuera de mí, el Edward tranquilo me había abandonado, dejando escapar el monstruo de la ira. No sé en qué momento me apartaron de Jacob, quien estaba en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz. Seguramente, con el tabique roto. Quise golpear al que me separó, pero me di cuenta que era Bella.

- Ya está amor – intentó calmarme.

Le gruñí, aunque no quise hacerlo. Bella me acarició la cara lentamente, provocando que cerrara los ojos y respirara profundo.

- Gracias – le susurré.

- De nada – respondió.

Bella me dio un beso en los labios, y eso terminó de relajarme. Miré el portón del garaje. Con aerosol pude ver escrito _'aquí vive una perra, pedir turno al…"_ y decía el número de Tanya. Era la letra de Alice, así que le sonreí, al tiempo en que ella me guiñaba un ojo. Todos comenzaron a juntar las cosas, sólo quedábamos Bella y yo, además de Jacob tirado en el suelo. Al parecer, Tanya ya había entrado a su casa.

- No volverán a molestarnos nunca más – murmuró Bella y yo asentí.

Me acerqué a Jacob y, con bastante esfuerzo ya que los músculos comenzaban a pasarme factura, me agaché hasta su altura.

- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección, Black. No quiero que te acerques nunca más a Bella – le espeté.

Noté que me miraba con odio, pero asentía. Sonreí con suficiencia y volví al lado de Bella. La tomé por la cintura y comenzamos nuestra caminata a los coches.

- Ahora si, deberé de recuperar el tiempo perdido – le dije sonriéndole de la manera que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Me sonrió de vuelta.

- Me agrada la idea de pasar mucho tiempo contigo – comentó.

- Pues me alegro, señorita Swan. Pero ahora nos queda la presentación formal con tus padres.

Bella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus mejillas pasaron por todas las tonalidades de rojo y se mordió el labio inferior. Amaba verla de esa manera.

- Cuando estés lista – dije reconfortándola.

Bella me miró y sonrió radiante, asintiendo. Pasó sus brazos por detrás de mi cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, aquella sensación de cosquillas en la nuca me encantaba. Como si fuese una tortura, rozó levemente mis labios, sin sacar su sonrisa. Gemí de frustración y ella pro fin juntó sus labios con los míos en el primero de muchos besos tiernos.

* * *

_Estando a tan poco tiempo del final, me he decidido a actualizar._

_Aquí está el final de la venganza. La humillacion conjunta de Jacob y Tanya, la separada de la zorra (xDDD) y la paliza que le propina a Edward. Nunca fui amante de un Edward monstruoso, pero, inclusive en Crepúsculo, hace pelota a James y, luego, a Victoria._

_Estamos lelgando al final! Tan sólo queda un capítulo y luego el epílogo. Esta vez no les pediré comentarios, comenten lo que quieran, todo va a ser bienvenido, desde 1 hasta 20 si quieren. Se lo merecen. Actualizaré el miércoles, sin falta, pera terminar la historia el sábado._

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Mañana, a más tardar el domingo, andaré subiendo el tercer capi de Living in a World Without You, así que les espero allí! Gracias :)_

_PD de la PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros (de Potterfics . com). Quien quiera votar por mí, sería una gran felicidad y se los agradecería mucho porque, mis historias no serían nada sin ustedes, fieles seguidores, que me hacen tener los ánimos suficientes de no dejarlas colgadas como varias historias que he comenzado. Se los agradezco de antemano :)  
_

* * *


	24. XXIV: Cumpleaños Especial

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Cumpleaños especial**

_Bella POV_

El mes de rehabilitación pasó realmente rápido. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya no teníamos yesos y ya habíamos ingresado a la Universidad. Rose y Emmett siguieron en la de Port Angels, y Alice y Jasper en una de Chicago. En cuanto a Edward y a mí, ambos entramos en Yale. Como era sabido, mi novio entró a Medicina y yo a Abogacía. Nuestro amor crecía día a día, y nunca perdíamos el tiempo, ya habíamos perdido demasiado.

En ese tiempo, no había vuelto a saber de Jacob. Luego de nuestra venganza, él y su padre se habían marchado a Arizona de nuevo. Mis padres se quedaron una semana más y luego también se marcharon. De Tanya, sabíamos poco y nada, pero tampoco nos interesaba. Al final, Jacob me terminó dando un poco de lástima, después de todo había crecido junto a él

Mis clases habían comenzado. No era nada del otro mundo. Muchos apuntes para estudiar, algunas cosas que no se entendían… Nada fuera de lo común. A Edward le pasaba lo mismo pero, teniendo un padre médico, no tenía las mismas complicaciones que yo. Ambos íbamos a las clases por la mañana, rara vez nos tocaba de tarde. No vivíamos en el campus, sino que su familia tenía un hermoso departamento en la ciudad y todos los días íbamos a Yale sólo para estudiar. Algo cómodo porque teníamos nuestra propia intimidad y podíamos dormir juntos. Sólo dormir juntos, en ese mes y pico que llevábamos saliendo, nunca pasamos de eso. Él decía que quería que mi primera vez fuera especial y hermosa.

El tan odiado 13 de septiembre llegó. Había caído domingo, por lo que ninguno de los dos teníamos clases y aprovechábamos para dormir hasta tarde. Me sentía tan bien durmiendo en sus brazos, que no me apetecía levantarme, siquiera abrir los ojos. Tan sólo me acurruqué más a su lado. Sentí que Edward me acariciaba los mechones de cabellos rebeldes. Así que fingir seguir dormida. Se quedó unos cuantos minutos más a mi lado y luego, suavemente, se deshizo de mi y se levantó. Dormir profundamente, sin él, no lo podría volver a hacer. Pero podía seguir descansando los ojos.

Un buen rato después, sin saber si me había quedado dormida, escuché que abrían la puerta y que apoyaban algo en la mesita de noche. Sentí que la cama se hundía a mi lado y su dulce aroma.

- Amor, despierta – me dijo Edward, besándome el cuello.

Me removí inquieta, pero no quería abrir los ojos.

- Vamos dormilona, a levantarse que es tu cumpleaños – insistió.

- No, porque te irás – le contesté.

Lo oí reír y pasó su nariz por toda la extensión de mi cuello.

- No me iré, nunca.

Abrí los ojos y frente a mí estaban sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas. Sonreí y le besé en los labios. Estuvimos un buen rato besándonos, él había quedado sobre mí, apoyando su peso en sus codos, agarrándome por la cintura, y yo tenía enredados mis dedos en sus cabellos color bronces. Lamentablemente, el aire nos empezó a pasar factura y tuvimos que separarnos.

- Ha sido la mejor manera de despertarme en mi cumpleaños. Me parece que si me despiertan así siempre, nunca más lo odiaré –susurré con los ojos cerrados

Edward rió y se separó de mí. Ambos nos sentamos en la cama y el atrajo hacia nosotros una bandeja con un abundante desayuno.

- Y el día de hoy sólo empieza – dijo dándome un beso en la sien.

El desayuno, estaba de más decir que fue exquisito. Había preparao jugo, café, tostadas con mermelada y tortitas. La verdad que Edward era un novio maravilloso y a veces me preguntaba si yo era lo suficientemente buena para él. Durante la semana le había prohibido que e comprase algo, Edward simplemente contestaba con una sonrisa traviesa.

Durante el resto de la mañana, tuve que estar pegada al teléfono. Todos me llamaban para saludarme por mi cumpleaños. Desde mi familia, mis amigos, mis suegros, hasta gente de la secundaria. Estaba cansadísima de hablar por teléfono. Mientras, Edward estuvo dando vueltas en la habitación armando no sé porqué un bolso. A eso de las tres de la tarde, el teléfono dejó de sonar. Me senté en el sofá que teníamos en el living y dejé escapar un bufido de frustración.

- Mucha gente que te quiere, ¿eh? – comentó jocoso Edward.

- Si. Encima han dicho que me enviarán por correo los regalos. ¿¡Puedes creerlo!? – farfullé.

Edward se sentó a mi lado y comenzó a masajearme los hombros, consiguiendo relajarme. Enterró su cara en mis cabellos y me empezó a dar besos.

- ¿Me dejarás darte mi regalo? – preguntó haciendo un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi cuello. Me estremecí con su tacto sobre mi piel.

- Edward – gemí ed frustración-. Te pedí que no compraras nada.

- No lo hice – replicó-. Anda, déjame hacerlo.

No quería que gastara su dinero en mí, pero si eso lo hacía feliz, lo dejaría. Asentí levemente.

- Gracias amor – me dijo dándome un fugaz beso en los labios.

De repente, sentí una suave tela sobre mis ojos, impidiéndome ver. _¿Qué rayos?_, pensé.

- Será una sorpresa – me dijo como si leyese mi mente.

Edward me tomó de la mano y me guió hasta afuera del departamento, inclusive fuera del edificio. Me subió, del lado del copiloto, y acto seguido subió él. Tener imposibilitada la vista me ponía nerviosa, porque así no podría replicar. Creo que una hora después de viaje, más o menos, apagó el motor.

- Ya regreso – me susurró.

Yo simplemente asentí y me quedé quieta en el asiento, con las manos entrelazadas para intentar ocultar mi nerviosismo. Oí que la puerta se abría y me tomaron una mano. Me dejé guiar hasta, creo que era, un ascensor y luego hasta algún lugar desconocido. Me hizo pasar y oí el ruido de una puerta cerrarse.

- ¿Edward? – pregunté nerviosa.

A cambio recibí una risita y el lugar donde estaba se empezó a llenar con una hermosa melodía tocada en el piano. Caminé dudosa, tratando de no caerme, para buscarlo. La música de fondo había conseguido relajarme totalmente, me había desenvuelto. Sin embargo, por lo patosa que soy, tropecé con mis propios pies. Esperé el inminente golpe contra el suelo, pero me sujetaron por la cintura. Edward me había sujetado, su aroma era imposible de confundir. Me hizo apoyar ambos pies en el piso, pero no dejó de aprisionarme por la cintura. Me atrajo más hacia su pétreo pecho.

- Te había prometido que tu primera vez iba a ser especial, mágica y hermosa. Espero no defraudarte – me dijo al oído con su voz aterciopelada.

Lentamente me sacó la venda de los ojos, y los abrí suavemente. Como en la mañana, con lo primero que me topé fue con sus ojos verdes. Parecía una laguna profunda, donde te podías ahogar en ellas. Brillaban con amor y deseo. Miré por detrás de su hombro, y me di cuenta que ambos estábamos en un hotel.

- Es la mejor suite que tenían – explicó-. ¿Te gusta la música? – asentí levemente conmocionada-. Está inspirada por ti, yo la grabé pensando en ti, el día en que jugamos al juego de las veinte preguntas. Me era demasiado difícil de descifrar, pero a la vez tan misteriosa y simple. Desde ese momento es en que te amo, Bella. Y siempre lo haré. Desde el momento en que te ví, fue que prometí que _tú serías amada_, por mi.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y me abalancé a besarlo. Lo amaba por ser como era, por sus múltiples personalidades, por amarme, por hacerme la mujer más feliz del mundo, por hacerme ese día mujer, _su mujer_.

Aquella noche, las palabras sobraron totalmente. Nuestras manos y nuestros besos eran suficientes para expresarnos, para demostrarnos nuestro amor. Y más feliz no pude ser cuando nuestros cuerpos se fundieron juntos, haciéndose uno sólo. El dolor, desde el principio, quedó olvidado, así como las inhibiciones, la vergüenza, el tiempo perdido, y todo lo que pudiera pasar a nuestro alrededor. Éramos sólo él y yo, juntos por fin, siendo felices. Nunca olvidaré sus palabras ante el momento culminante.

- Te amo – había jadeado yo.

- Yo también te amo, y más vale que _cuides a mi corazón porque es tuyo_ – había contestado él.

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Eras una chica más,_

_Después de cinco minutos_

_Ya eras alguien especial._

_Sin hablarme, sin tocarme_

_Algo dentro se encendió,_

_En tus ojos se hacía tarde_

_Y me olvidaba del reloj._

_Estos días a tu lado_

_Me enseñaron que en verdad_

_No hay tiempo determinado_

_Para comenzar a amar_

_Siento algo tan profundo_

_Que no tiene explicación_

_No hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón._

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

_Buenas noches, mucho gusto_

_Ya no existe nadie más_

_Después de este tiempo juntos_

_No puedo volver atrás_

_Tú me hablaste, me tocaste_

_Y te volviste mi ilusión_

_Quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón._

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas._

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

_Entra en mis horas_

_Sálvame ahora_

_Abre tus brazos_

_Fuerte_

_Y déjame entrar._

_Entra en mi vida_

_Te abro la puerta_

_Se que en tus brazos ya no habrá noches desiertas_

_Entra en mi vida_

_Yo te lo ruego_

_Te comencé por extrañar_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

_Te comencé por extrañar,_

_Pero empecé a necesitarte luego._

* * *

_Aysss ya el último capítulo oficial antes del epílogo, que nervios!_

_¿Qué les ha pareido? Lamento si no es lo que esperaban o es demasiado corto =S Es que quería poner los sucesos más importantes en el Epi, y en este CApi sólo el cumple de Bella y el regalo que le dio Ed... A que es tierno el chico, eh? QUe nochechita especial y tierna ^^ Oigan... creen que podremos llegar a los 200 capis entre este capi y el epilogo? Seria importante para mí y me harían muy, pero MUY feliz...  
_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios!  
_

_Tomates, críticas, rosas. Por el go._

_PD: Mañana, a más tardar el viernes, andaré subiendo el tercer capi de Living in a World Without You, así que les espero allí! Gracias :)_

_PD de la PD: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros (de Potterfics . com). Quien quiera votar por mí, sería una gran felicidad y se los agradecería mucho porque, mis historias no serían nada sin ustedes, fieles seguidores, que me hacen tener los ánimos suficientes de no dejarlas colgadas como varias historias que he comenzado. Se los agradezco de antemano :)  
_

* * *


	25. Epílogo: La Boda

_****_

Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a S. Meyer. Fanfiction sin ánimos de lucro.

_**Pairings:** EdwardxBella/JacobxBella/AlicexJasper/RosaliexEmmett_

_Aclaraciones que aparecieron en los Reviews: Charlie y Reneé NO están separados. Emmet es hermano de Bella. Y ella se fue a vivir sola a Forks, en un departamento de la propiedad Swan. Recuerden que es un AU. _

_Otra aclaración, si se cambian los puntos de vista, será notificado al inicio del capítulo. Ahora si los dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias._

_**Gracias por los comentarios recibidos. Me alegro que les guste la historia, cada uno de ustedes me alegra la vida!**  
_

* * *

**Epílogo: La boda**

_Bella POV_

Han pasado cinco años desde aquel año tan movido y loco. Dónde mi mundo se dio vuelta en tan solo unas semanas. Donde sentí por primera vez celos, una rabia irrefrenable y un amor perdido e irrevocablemente inmenso. Donde me vi contra la espada y la pared. Donde casi pierdo la vida o peor aún, _casi pierdo el ser más importante de mi vida_.

Hacía dos meses que me había recibido como Abogada y ya estaba por poner mi propio Buffet. Edward también se recibió al mismo tiempo. Pero él debía hacer un año de residencia en un hospital de Chicago. Nuestros amigos se habían recibido hacía un año atrás; sus carreras eran mucho más cortas. Cada pareja se había quedado a vivir donde habían terminado la Universidad, exceptuándonos a Edward y a mí, que nos íbamos a mudar a Chicago.

Ocho meses atrás, Edward me había recogido de mis clases. Estando en el auto, me dijo que esa noche sería especial, que me vistiera con lo más bonito que tuviera y que me pasaría a recoger por casa a las ocho en punto. Él se iría al cuarto de uno de sus compañeros, así me deba mi libertad. Comencé a rememorar ese día.

**

* * *

FLASH BACK**

_Edward me había dejado en casa a las seis y media, tenía hora y media para ducharme y encontrar algo para ponerme. Al llegar, rápidamente dejé todo sobre la cama y fui a ducharme. El baño se prolongó más de lo que hubiera deseado, pero era demasiado relajante. Salí y me fijé en el reloj que había en nuestra habitación._

_- 07:00 PM, genial – murmuré._

_Fui hacia mi armario y lo abrí. Miré la ropa de pasada y me di cuenta de que no podría sola._

_- Maldita sea, cuando más te necesito, no estás Alice Cullen – mascullé._

_Iba a seguir murmurando blasfemias contra mi amiga, cuando mi móvil sonó. Justo lo que necesitaba, simplemente GE-NIAL!, pensé. Sin muchos ánimos, pero si demasiados nervios, atendí el teléfono._

_- ¿Diga? -contesté exasperada_

_- Bella, ¡ya sé lo que debes ponerte!_

_- A-Alice, ¿cómo lo sabes? – balbuceé._

_- ¿No te acuerdas de mi sexto sentido? – casi la podía imaginar rodando los ojos-. En el armario, detrás de todo, hay una percha que está con una funda._

_Busqué en el armario y allí estaba._

_- ¿Y esto? – pregunté anonadada._

_- ¡Tonta Bella! – rió-. Hace bastante que lo tienes, pero nunca lo notaste, yo si lo hice, cuando te visité. Debes combinarlo con unos zapatos azules que tienes por allí, maquillarte en tonos azules y ondularte el cabello. ¡Será una noche inolvidable! – chilló._

_- Ajá – dije aún asombrada._

_- Nos vemos, Bells. Después me cuentas, ciao._

_Alice colgó el teléfono, antes de agradecerle o saludarle. Negué con la cabeza, esa chica nunca iba a cambiar. _

_Abrí la funda y, e la percha, había colgado un hermosísimo vestido color azul noche. Me lo puse y me observé en el reflejo. Me quedaba al pelo, acentuándome las curvas. Era corto, por encima de la rodilla, y se ataba por detrás del cuello. Busqué los zapatos y, por suerte, no tenían un taco pronunciado. Me maquillé tal cual había dicho Alice y me peiné de la misma manera. Cuando terminé miré nerviosa el reloj._

_- 08:00 pm, ya debe de estar por llegar – murmuré para mí._

_En ese instante, oí el timbre. Rodé los ojos. Edward tenía llave y aún así no subía. Tomé el intercomunicador del timbre._

_- Ya salgo._

_- De acuerdo amor – contestó con su voz aterciopelada._

_Tomé mi bolso y las llaves, salí del departamento y tomé el elevador. En la plata baja, Edward me esperaba para abrirme el ascensor. Me tendió su mano y yo se la acepté gustosa. Fue como si hubiera sido nuestra primera cita y en realidad llevábamos más de cuatro años saliendo. Sin embargo, aún seguía quitándome el aliento. Vestía de traje blanco y una camisa de cuello mao negra, lo cual hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos. Nos subimos a su Volvo y él arrancó. Me volteé a mirarle, estaba bastante nervioso._

_- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunté curiosa._

_- Es una sorpresa – contestó dándome mi sonrisa torcida favorita._

_Bufé y me acomodé en mi asiento._

_- Vamos, Bella. Sé que odias las sorpresas, pero hazlo por mí – pidió haciendo un puchero, mucho mejor que los de Alice._

_- Está bien – farfullé rendid._

_Edward rió y comenzó a ralentizar la velocidad del vehículo. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a un restaurante llamado "La bella Italia". Dos valet parking abrieron nuestras puertas y gentilmente me ofrecieron ayudarme a bajar. Acepté y salí del auto. Edward hizo lo mismo y le entregó las llaves para que estacionara el auto. Inmediatamente, él se puso a mi lado y tomó mi cintura. Mientras él me guiaba, lo miré._

_- ¿De qué va todo esto?_

_- Shh, ya verás._

_Rodé los ojos y entramos al restaurante. No pude evitar quedarme con la boca abierta ante tanto lujo. Era un lugar hermoso, maravilloso. Tenía las paredes blancas, con columnas en el centro también de un blanco pulcrísimo. La pared del fondo, era vidriada, haciéndome acordar a la Casa de los Cullens. Las mesas eran de un vidrio blanco, muy fino, y tenía las sillas de un precioso verde, casi tan lindo como los ojos de Edward. Mi novio se acercó al mâitre._

_- Buenas noches, tengo una reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen – dijo formal._

_El mâitre, vestido de un esmoquin negro, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño pingüino, se fijó en la lista que tenía delante de él._

_- Es correcto, por aquí señores._

_Nos condujo hasta una mesa, al lado del ventanal, bastante alejada del resto. Tenía una vela roja encendida, todo romántico, típico de Edward. Me alejó la silla para que me sentara, muy caballerosamente, y luego se sentó él._

_- Enseguida vendrá el camarero a tomar sus órdenes – dijo el mâitre._

_- Muchas gracias – dijo Edward, dándole una propina bastante generosa, según noté la cara del hombre._

_Volví a mirar maravillada el lugar, era como un niño en una juguetería o en una dulcería._

_- ¿Te agrada el lugar? – preguntó aterciopeladamente suave. Yo asentí-. ¿Viste que las sorpresas no son tan malas?_

_- Debo admitir que tienes la razón – contesté mirándole._

_Estaba feliz, radiante, aunque aún lo notaba nervioso. Estiró un brazo y me acarició la cara, cerré los ojos instintivamente, dejándome llevar por su caricia suave. El camarero llegó unos poco minutos después._

_- Buenas noches, ¿desean algún aperitivo?_

_Edward me miró y yo negué suavemente, en realidad estaba muriéndome de hambre._

_- No gracias, pero si nos gustaría ordenar – dijo Edward._

_- Está bien._

_El camarero nos tendió una carta a cada uno y esperó a que nos decidiéramos. Simplemente a mí no me importaba mucho, así que le dije a Edward que pidiera lo que él creyera conveniente._

_- Está bien, pediremos dos filetti di carne con patate, il verde – pidió con un perfecto italiano._

_- Y para beber, ¿qué es lo que desean?_

_- El vino más añejo y caro que tenga._

_- Está bien, con permiso – dijo el mozo, marchándose._

_Una banda en vivo comenzó a tocar una suave canción de fondo. Me acerqué a Edward, como si fuera a decirle un secreto._

_- Me gusta mucho más como tocas tú – susurré._

_Edward me miró y depositó un beso en el dorso de mi mano derecha. Hasta que trajeron nuestra cena, sólo estuvimos disfrutando de la música que sonaba. Poco a poco, el lugar se iba llenando. Cada persona que entraba era más fina y lujosa que la anterior. Cuando terminamos de comer, diciendo que la comida era excelente, el mozo retiró nuestros platos y pedimos un plato de postre para compartir. Durante la espera, Edward se paró y se puso a mi lado de rodillas._

_- Bella, mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones... Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza. Cuando tú te fuiste, cuando el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte, todo se volvió negro. No había cambiado nada, pero mis ojos habían quedado cegados por la luz. Ya no podía ver las estrellas. Y nada tenía sentido. Bella, no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas. Tú eres la única que me ha llegado al corazón. Siempre seré tuyo, ¿podrías ser siempre mía? ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?_

_En ningún momento le interrumpí, estaba conmovida por sus palabras e hipnotizada con su melodiosa voz. Me acababa de proponer casamiento, ¿y él dudaba de que le iba a decir que no? Debería de estar loco. Miré el anillo que me estaba ofreciendo, era de plata con una enorme esmeralda. Me paré y le obligué a pararse conmigo. Lo único que hice, para aceptarle, fue besarle. Con amor, cariño, pasión y aceptación. Obvio que quería ser siempre de él y sólo de él. El restaurante estalló en aplausos y gritos, alabándonos. No pude evitarme sonrojarme, aunque sabía que a Edward le encantaba mis sonrojos._

**FIN FLASH BACK

* * *

  
**

De ese día, habían pasado ocho maravillosos meses, donde estuvimos ocupados por nuestros exámenes finales, mientras que Alice y Rose se encargaban de todos los preparativos de la boda. Y por fin, el tan ansiado día, había llegado.

Nos íbamos a casar en Forks, el lugar donde lo nuestro había comenzado. Estaba en la habitación de Esme, mirándome en el espejo, a la espera de que se hiciera el momento en el que debía bajar. Mis padres habían volado a principio de mes, para ayudarnos en los preparativos y Carlisle y Esme, muy amable de su parte, nos ofrecieron hacer la ceremonia y la fiesta en su casa.

Llevaba un vestido blanco y largo, sin mangas. Tenía pequeñas flores bordadas en azul, muy delicado. Diseñado, claro está, por Alice. Llegaba hasta mis tobillos y no era muy armado, gracias a Dios, era bastante natural. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas casi sin taco y una tiara en la cabeza, perteneciente a mi abuela fallecida. Oí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

- Adelante…

Mi padre abrió la puerta, dejándose ver. Se acercó a mí y me besó la frente.

- Mi pequeña se va a casar, ¡Y está preciosa! – dijo emocionado, cosa rara en Charlie, que no era de emocionarse.

- Papá, ya no soy tan pequeña, tengo veinticuatro años – murmuré rodando los ojos.

- Aún así, siempre serás mi pequeña – dijo dándome un abrazo-. Espero que seas muy feliz, te lo mereces.

- Gracias papá – contesté al borde de las lágrimas.

- Vamos, ya están todos esperándote.

Asentí y tomé la mano de mi padre. Salimos del cuarto y caminamos hasta las escaleras. Inhalé profundamente.

- ¿Lista? – preguntó suavemente.

- Totalmente.

Mi padre me sonrió y ambos bajamos las escaleras. El living de los Cullens estaba abarrotado de gente. Amigos nuestros, familiares, compañeros de la secundaria y la Universidad. Inclusive me llamó la atención ver a Jacob y Billy. Al parecer mi amigo había conocido a una muchacha, muy bonita debía admitir. Sonreí feliz por él. Caminé con mi padre hasta el altar improvisado y en el medio estaba parado Edward. Vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y una corbata azul a rayas, muy hermosa. Mi padre colocó mi mano sobre la de Edward.

- Cuídala – exigió mi padre.

- Como si fuera mi propia vida – contestó él.

Al tomar su mano, sentí una corriente eléctrica muy grande. Lo miré a los ojos, antes de encaminarnos frente al sacerdote. Se veía feliz, radiante, y extremadamente guapo con _mi_ sonrisa. Llegamos hasta el sacerdote y la ceremonia comenzó. Durante ella, no pude evitar llorar un par de veces. Finalmente, había llegado el momento crucial.

- Yo, Edward Anthony Cullen, prometo amarte, cuidarte y serte fiel. En las buenas, en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y nunca dejarte ir. Isabella Marie Swan, hoy te desposo, convirtiéndote en mi mujer – dijo con su voz aterciopelada, haciéndole una caricia a mis oídos. Suavemente, colocó la alianza en mi dedo y me lo besó.

Era mi turno.

- Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte, cuidarte y serte fiel. En las buenas, en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y nunca dejarte ir. Edward Anthony Cullen, hoy te desposo, convirtiéndote en mi marido – recité y le coloqué la alianza, acariciando su mano.

Ambos nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, en nuestra propia burbuja.

- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – declaró el sacerdote.

-_Tu eres mi vida ahora_ – susurró antes de besarme.

Edward me tomó firmemente por la cintura y me acercó a él. Apoyé mis manos en sus hombros y terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Cuando le besé, fue como la primera vez. Era suya, le pertenecía ahora y enfrascamos en nuestra propia burbuja, olvidándonos del resto, de quienes sólo escuchábamos sus gritos de felicitaciones. Después de unos minutos, Edward y yo nos separamos.

- Señora Cullen, me agrada como suena – comentó con una sonrisa-. _Y el león se enamoró de la oveja._

- _Estúpida oveja_ – murmuré, recordando las palabras que le había dicho en el hospital.

- _Que león enfermo y masoquista_ – concluyó él con una sonrisa.

Ese era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, y la íbamos a atravesar juntos, como pareja. Por el resto de nuestras vidas y, si se pudiera, el resto de nuestra existencia. La frase "para siempre" tiene una connotación muy extensa, pero no lo suficiente para Edward y para mí.

_Hermosa reina de sólo dieciocho_

_Ella tuvo algún problema consigo misma_

_Él estaba siempre allí para ayudarla_

_Ella siempre perteneció a otro_

_Conduje millas y millas_

_Y acabé a tu puerta_

_Te tuve tantas veces, pero de alguna forma_

_Quiero más_

_No me importa esperar todos los días_

_Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia_

_Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota_

_Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato_

_Y ella será amada_

_Ella será amada_

_Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta_

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

_Se que suelo hacerte sentir insegura_

_Ya no importa más_

_No siempre es arco iris y mariposas_

_Es el compromiso lo que no mueve_

_Mi corazón está lleno y mi puerta siempre abierta_

_Puedes venir siempre que quieras_

_No me importa esperar todos los días_

_Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia_

_Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota_

_Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato_

_Y ella será amada_

_Ella será amada_

_Sé donde te escondes_

_Sola en tu coche_

_Se todo lo que hace que seas quien eres_

_Se que adiós no quiere decir nada para tí_

_Vuelve y me ruega que la coja cada vez que se caiga_

_Toca en mi ventana, llama a mi puerta_

_Quiero hacerte sentir hermosa_

_No me importa esperar todos los días_

_Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia_

_Busca a la chica con la sonrisa rota_

_Pregúntale si quiere quedarse un rato_

_Y será amada_

_Y será amada_

_Y será amada_

_Y será amada_

_Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós_

_Por favor no trates tanto de decir adiós_

_Yeah_

_No me importa esperar todos los días_

_Fuera en la esquina bajo la lluvia_

_Trata de decir adiós_

* * *

_... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_¿Qué es lo que puedo decir? Estoy conmovida, triste, alegre, eufórica, rabiosa... Son muchas emociones las que me causa el estar terminando esta historia. Es el primer long-fic que termino ¡y gracias a ustedes!_

_En estos casi 5 meses en que estuve con este fic, nunca me imaginé que iba a terminarlo con 25 capítulos, mucho menos tener casi 200 comentarios y tantas personas que la han agregado a sus favoritos. _

_Me siento realizada, al terminar esto, es una sensación maravillosa. Al mometo de escribir el epílogo, no tenía pensado a hacer una secuela... Luego me lo replantié: Ustedes se merecen la secuela. Así que borré el epílogo e hice este. Como dije, haré secuela. Pero luego de hacer un juego de drabbles con la pareja de Alice y Jasper, que vengo pensando hace cerca de 15 días. Juro que no tardaré más de un mes y medio, dos meses, en traerles la secuela._

_Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo, y la historia. A continuación, **los agradecimientos**:_

_**Robsten**_

_**Mrz. Darcy**_

_**Leslie Rebeka B.S.L**_

_**Erill Cullen**_

_**Aradesh**_

_**-Steph-Midnight-**_

_**AleCullen4**_

_**Nonblondes**_

_**Christti**_

_**Florchu**_

_**Terra2012**_

_**Janetita Cullen**_

_**Damalunaely**_

_**CullenAlice**_

_**Nany Hatake C.**_

_**Aityy**_

_**Marixa**_

_**Farbe**_

_**Inmans**_

_**Xiron**_

_**Casii-x**_

_**Julieta Cullen**_

_**Maga3000**_

_**Judith-Chan**_

_**hinara hyuga**_

_**0-LucyEvans-0 **_

_**Florencia..**_

_**Selena**_

_**Deby**_

_**Mary Jane Cullen**_

_**Zara**_

_**Perla**_

_**Laura***_

_**Aveal**_

_**Vampirita Cullen 13**_

_**kaarliitha_**_

_**Andrea**_

_**KarenCullen275**_

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**kati-c9**_

_**zara-alice**_

_**Iovs Cullen**_

_**Prucita**_

_**yazziecullen**_

_***Lana!!**_

_**Saku-bonita**_

_**MaRiFeR-CuLlEn**_

_**Vicki**_

_**Ana**_

_**Acmeldan**_

_**Carmen Cullen**_

_**Holy Girl Iron Maiden**_ _**.**_

_**Joa19**_

_**Day-whitlock**_

_**Noelhia**_

_**Minna683o**_

_**KeldaCullen**_

_**Fri**_

_**yopix**_

_**kukyxness**_

_**DianitaCullen**_

_**Marijose**_

_**Emma**_

_**Ninnia Depp**_

_**Nolycullen**_

_**pukichick**_

_**emily**_

_**DianitaElove**_

_**LilyMolly**_

_**Desi**_

_**Keeey**_

_**Yazmin**_

_**veriitOzswan**_

_**mariale**_

_**Hope**_

_**Jessicaxtrem**_

_**::Dani::**_

_**EdwardKaname**_ _**.**_

_**Eva**_ _**Erika**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Patricioblack**_

_**titynna**_

_**izhavo**_

_**luchi_12_94**_

_**goodess**_

_**Anfitrite**_

_**kotecullen**_

_**PaLuu**_

_**Klaudiitah**_

_**peritha12**_

_**cammiiee**_

_**kimpa2007**_

_**lifeafterlove**_

_**bekyabc2**_

_**MaferCullen95**_

_**Clawsy**_

_**Miicaa**_

_**Evita95**_

_**Marisa1305**_

_**Adrii Apple**_

_**Alice Cullen (Luisa)**_

_**Carmen Cullen 116**_

_**Roh (Especialmente a Roh, que es mi mejor amiga, y la que siempre me bancó en cada fic. Además, será mi co-autora en el futuro fic de Alice/Jasper.)  
**_

_Muchísimas gracias a todos._

_Tomates, rosas, críticas, todo por el comentario! (Aunque las rosas ya son para ustedes por hacer realidad You Will be Loved)_

_PD: La canción final, así como el fic entero, está basado en el tema **She Will be Loved **de** Maroon5**. A este tema le tengo un especial cariño, ya que me recuerda a mi fiesta de 15. Ojalá les guste._

_PD2: He sido nominada por la Liga de Escritores Maestros (de Potterfics . com). Quien quiera votar por mí, sería una gran felicidad y se los agradecería mucho porque, mis historias no serían nada sin ustedes, fieles seguidores, que me hacen tener los ánimos suficientes de no dejarlas colgadas como varias historias que he comenzado. Se los agradezco de antemano :)  
_

* * *


End file.
